O clube dos Bad Boys
by KnucklesGirl
Summary: CROSSEVER! O que acontece quando os personagens mais sérios dos animes se juntam?
1. Chapter 1

Olá, olá! Estou de volta com mais uma fic de humor. Nesta vez é um CROSSVER, como todos sabem, é quando vários animes se misturam. Eu queria agradecer a todos que me enviaram reviews na fic de drama "Obscuridade no meu coração". Eu fiquei tão feliz com isso que vou escrever outro do mesmo género mas com outra personagem. Tá? Mas leiam esta aqui, que é igualmente divertida! Boa leitura!

Aviso: Beyblade, Inuyasha, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e Ojamajo Doremi não me pertencem. (infelizmente, já não tenho unhas para roer...)

Capítulo1: Apresentando as estrelas

Silêncio. Parecia que não havia vida naquela sala. De repente, as luzes acendem-se e revela-se uma mesa redonda na qual estavam sentados cinco pessoas. Ninguém falava, estava mais silencioso do que num funeral. Isto podia durar o dia todo, mas como eu não tinha mais nada de interessante para fazer, decidi dar um jeito:

KnucklesGirl (abrindo a porta de rompante, fazendo um grande estrondo): OLÁÁÁÁÁÁ! COMO VAI ISSO, PESSOAL?

Grilos no fundo.

KnucklesGirl: Ah, pois! Esqueci-me que só estão aqui as personagens mais sérias da história dos animes, que não sei porquê, me atraem tanto...

Repentinamente, uma das personagens levanta-se e olha para mim com cara de mau.

KnucklesGirl: Que foi Sesshomaru? Tenho alguma coisa na cara? Ou queres sair comigo?

Todos soltaram risos entre dentes (lembremo-nos que são pessoas sérias, se fossem pessoas como o Tyson ou o Max, já estariam a rebolar no chão). O Sesshomaru apenas fitou-me com cara de cão que morde (afinal, ele é um cão, não é?) e voltou a sentar-se.

KnucklesGirl: Bom, vocês estão fartos das pessoas que convivem nos vossos respectivos animes, certo? (nenhuma resposta) Ok...é melhor eu vos apresentar aos leitores que estão a ler isto neste preciso momento, que já devem estar a pensar de quem são vocês afinal.

As luzes apagam-se, e acendeu um único foco de luz, que focou-me, agora vestida com uma camisa castanha, umas calças de tropa e um casaco de couro. Trazia um chicote nas mãos (para caso de alguns dos rapazes quiser matar-me). Peguei no microfone e comecei a relatar:

KnucklesGirl: SENHORAS E SENHORES (pareço o D.J o apresentador dos torneios de Beyblade, não pareço?) MENINOS E MENINOS, DEMÓNIOS E DEMÓNIAS, CAVALEIROS E AMAZONAS, BLADERS E BLADERAS...

Sesshomaru: Anda com isso!

KnucklesGirl: Tá bom, tá bom...Estou aqui para apresentar, pela primeira vez na história das fics, os rapazes mais sérios, os anti-sociais, os caladinhos, os mais bonitos, os Bad Boys!

Bad Boys: ...

KnucklesGirl: Enfim, e agora vou apresentar os sócios! Para começar em beleza, vindo do anime Inuyasha, apresento o Senhor das Terras do Oeste, o Grande Cão Demónio, amado por muitas, SESSHOUMARU!

Outro foco de luz acende-se sobre o demónio, que nada diz (assim como os outros sócios)

KnucklesGirl (chegando perto do Sesshy): Então Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru: É SENHOR SESSHOMARU PARA TI, SUA ESCRITORA DO MAL.

KnucklesGirl (gota): Desculpa a minha insolência, senhor Fluffy...(outro olhar ríspido) ...Sesshoumaru, porque é que razão juntastes-te a este clube?

Sesshomaru: Para ter oportunidade de te retalhar e comer as tuas entranhas.

KnucklesGirl: Um assassino nato! Não é querido? (obviamente não me tinha apercebido bem da ameaça...) O segundo convidado, vindo de Beyblade G-Revolution, é um blader bonitão de quem todos querem um pedaço. Senhoras e senhores, aplausos para o Kai!

Podia-se ouvir aplausos e assobios fora da fic, mas o Kai manteve-se quieto e de olhos fechados.

KnucklesGirl: Então Kai? Tens algo a dizer para os teus milhões de fãs?

Kai: ...

KnucklesGirl: Resposta?

Kai: Nenhuma...

KnucklesGirl: Ok...o seguinte convidado veio do anime Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, um rapaz que é uma autêntica brasa, que adora viver em cavernas com vista para o mar e é um amor ao lado do seu irmãozinho. Aplausos para o cavaleiro da Fénix Ikki!

Nesta vez, não houve aplausos.

Ikki:...

KnucklesGirl: Tens algo a dizer?

Ikki: Só uma coisa...MORRA! AVE FÉNIX!

Uma enorme torrente de chamas passa por mim, como eu tivesse cara de frango...

KnucklesGirl (toda chamuscada): E por último, e aquele que eu mais gosto a seguir ao Kai, um rapaz bem amargo, vindo de Ojamajo Doremi, que chama feia á professora mas é um autêntico amor. Um aplauso para o Masaru Yada!

Masaru (sentado com as mãos atrás da cabeça e com os pés em cima da mesa): uu

KnucklesGirl: Oi Masaru! Queres dizer algo aos leitores?

Masaru: Mete-te na tua vida, velha.

KnucklesGirl (com um nervo de tamanho XL na testa): Tens uma grande lata, sabias?

Masaru: Sim, não sei...

KnucklesGirl (para os leitores): Beeeeeem ele sabe ser desagradável, mas é giro em compensação. É tão giro que tenho pena de lhe dar um estalo...

Todos: BEIJA! BEIJA! BEIJA!

KnucklesGirl: CALADOOOOOOOS! (e calaram-se todos como fosse magia)

Kai: Porque haveríamos de calar-nos? Não tenho medo de ti...

KnucklesGirl: Mas devias ter...(estalo os dedos, e um cofre de 2 toneladas cai em cima dele)...mais alguém tem algum comentário ou crítica a fazer?

Todos (acenando que não)

KnucklesGirl: Muito bem, hoje foi só para apresentarmo-nos. Amanhã quero-vos todos aqui, pois vou vos distribuir tarefas. E NEM PENSEM EM FALTAR! SENÃO ACONTECE-VOS O MESMO QUE O KAI! (pormenor: o Kai ainda não tinha conseguido sair debaixo do cofre e só se via um pedaço do cachecol...nossa...acho que exagerei)

Todos (excepto o Masaru, que ainda não se mexera): Dê-nos forças Senhor...

**Então? Foi bom? Não gostaram de algum dos Bad Boys que eu seleccionei? Então digam-me! Vou convocar o Tala no próximo capítulo. ENVIE-ME REVIEWS! PLEASE ! PLEASE ! PLEASE !**

**A propósito, vocês viram o Kai?**

No clube:

Kai (debaixo do cofre): Alô? Alguém me pode dar uma ajudinha aqui?


	2. Chapter 2

Olá a todos! Uau, só a dois dias após a estreia da fic recebi 6 reviews! Obrigada pessoal! Pelo visto gostaram dos Bad Boys, e por isso, vou obedecer a alguns apelos: Vi que quase toda a gente não conhece bem o Ikki dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e resolvi expulsá-lo do clube e colocar o Tala no seu lugar. É melhor assim não é? Quanto aos restantes, esses não vou tirá-los de lá, especialmente o Kai e o Masaru, ok?

Propaganda: Outro pormenor que reparei, é que uma boa parte de vocês viu-se apelado a ajudar o Kai a sair do cofre. Isso deu-me uma ideia: Estava a pensar se vocês queriam fazer uma participação especial neste clube ao lado dos Bad Boys. Para concorrer façam o seguinte: mandam-me uma review ao fim de lerem este capítulo a dizerem que querem participar e digam-me qual é o Bad Boy que querem apoiar (podem escolher dois!). Eu não vou apoiar ninguém, a minha missão é fazer que eles passam um mau bocado, isso já sabem. Conto com o vosso apoio! Boa Leitura!

**Personagens (esta parte contém as características dos Bad Boys menos conhecidos ou seja, o Sesshoumaru e o Masaru. Quem não quiser ler ou já sabe, passa á fic, a parte não negrita )**

**Sesshomaru: É o meio irmão do Inuyasha. É um cão demónio (youkai), com aspecto humano, mas com cabelo longo prateado até aos joelhos, duas listas vermelhas em cada lado da face e olhos dourados. Usa um quimono branco com uma armadura. Carrega sempre uma espécie de manto branco, de pele, sobre o ombro esquerdo, onde vem aí a sua alcunha de Fluffy. É um ser frio, nunca demonstra quaisquer sentimentos, e faz de tudo para obter o que quer. Apesar da sua aparência humano, sendo um demónio, a sua verdadeira aparência é de um cão branco gigantesco de 15 metros de altura! Assume essa forma quando se zanga. **

**Masaru Yada: Pertence ao anime Ojamajo Doremi. Masaru é um rapaz aparentemente de 10, 11 ou 12 anos, de cabelo esmeralda até ao linear do pescoço. Os seus olhos são também de cor esmeralda. Ele usa uma blusa roxa, uma calças castanhas largas e um sapatos também castanhos. Ele é um rapaz muito sério, calado, um pouco rebelde e que gosta de ser independente (um pouco como o Kai). Está sempre a arranjar problemas, mas é boa pessoa. Toca trompete, mas pouco sabem.**

**Agora é a fic! Desculpem a demora! Boa Leitura!**

Capítulo2: A vingança do Kai e outrassurpresas 

Era uma da manhã. Numa aldeia algures em Portugal, perto de Viana do Castelo, especificamente numa casa, uma personagem misteriosa escalava a parede. O vento soprava com força e esvoaçava o seu longo cachecol (acho que já sabem quem é!)

Kai: Nem acredito que aquela escritora maluca me fez passar por tanta vergonha. Esmagar-me com um cofre, quem teria uma ideia dessas? Todos me adoram! (ouve-se murmúrios afirmativos fora da fic). Cá estou! (alcança a janela onde queria chegar)

Ele espreita o quarto por detrás da janela. Na cama dormia eu, a ressonar e de boca aberta(--UUUU)

Kai (com um sorriso beeem malvado): Hehehe, ninguém faz troça do Kai e fica a rir! (abre a janela e entra no meu quarto) Hora da vingança, KnucklesGirl!

No dia seguinte...

Todos, excepto o Kai, estavam reunidos na sala onde foi feito a apresentação no capítulo anterior. Como era óbvio, ninguém falava. O Sesshomaru estava sentado, de olhos fechados. O Ikki estava encostado na parede e o Masaru, com uma mão a apoiar a cabeça, quase a dormir. Esse clima durou até que...

KnucklesGirl (entrando de rompante, novamente): BOM DIA MENINOS!

Todos suspiraram e quando olharam para mim...

Sesshomaru: ÔÕ?

Ikki: OoOU

Masaru: --UUU

KnucklesGirl: O que foi? Porque é que olham assim para mim?

Todos: ...

KnucklesGirl (ficando impaciente): O que é que se passa?

Logo de seguida, aconteceu algo impossível...

Sesshomaru: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH (com as mãos encostadas á barriga)

Ikki: HOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHA (a rebolar no chão)

Masaru: KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA (o mais histórico)

KnucklesGirl: --XXXX CALADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSS!

O prédio quase foi abaixo com o grito.

KnucklesGirl: Posso saber qual é o motivo da piada?

Ikki: Hehehe...olha para a tua cara!

KnucklesGirl: Mas o que tem a minha cara? (saco um espelho, não sei donde) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Eu não queria acreditar! A minha cara estava pintada com um bigode encaracolado, com uma sardas nas bochechas, o nariz estava encarnado como um palhaço e para grande escândalo meu, na minha testa estava escrito: Eu sou feia como um soco. Aquilotinha sidoa última gota:

KnucklesGirl: QUEM FOI O FILHO DA TRUTA QUE ME FEZ ISTOOOOO?

Por detrás da porta:

Kai: Ai, como a vingança sabe...(não acabou a frase porque alguém o puxara pelo cachecol...)

KnucklesGirl (com um ar super zangado): Bem desconfiava que tenhas sido tu...

Kai (quase a sufocar devido ao puxão): Sê razoável, violência não é solução...

KnucklesGirl (agora a puxar com mais força): Estrangulação é sempre opção! (e arrasta-o para dentro da sala, sem largar o cachecol)

Todos: OOUU

KnucklesGirl (por fim, largando o pobrezinho): Isto que vos sirva de aviso! Cada vingança tem o seu preço! (limpando a cara) Ouvem lá, chegou aqui alguém antes de mim?

Ikki: Não...

Nesse preciso momento, alguém abriu a porta de rompante. Era oTala.

Kai: TALA! (tentou chegar até ele para o abraçar, mas um certo alguém o segurou pelo cachecol, ficando este de braços estendidos a 5 centímetros do Tala)

KnucklesGirl: Estás atrasado, sabias?

Tala: Desculpa lá, mas é que eu apanhei o comboio errado e fui parar a um castelo que era uma escola de magia, onde conheci um rapaz de óculos com uma cicatriz de forma de relâmpago na testa, uma rapariga sabichona e um rapaz de cabelo ruivo. Disseram-me que eram feiticeiros e...

Todos olharam para ele com cara de ..UUUUU. De todo o tipo de desculpas que já ouviram, aquela tinha sido a mais disparatada.

KnucklesGirl: Err...ok! (vira-se para os outros) Pessoal, este é o Tala, que tal como o Kai, pertence ao Beyblade G-Revolution. É bastante conhecido e idolatrado nas fics, e por esse motivo vai entrar neste clube.

Ikki: COMO É QUE É? Mais um? Já bastava ter aquele fedelho aqui! (Aponta para o Masaru) Isto aqui não é nenhuma feira da Ladra!

KnucklesGirl: Pois não, amigo, pois pretendo mudar uma coisas. A propósito estás despedido.

Ikki: Ah tá bom...(10 segundos depois...) O QUÊÊÊ?

Todos: ...como ele é lerdo...

KnucklesGirl: Ouvistes que disse. Fora! Desaparece! Eclipsa-te! Vai morrer longe! Tchau tchau! Sayonara!

Ikki: Não vou me embora antes disto! AVE FÉNIX!

Mas uma corrente de chamas atinge-me. Ele seria útil para assar frango nas festas de churrascaria. Logo de seguida, ele sai pela porta, praguejando que iria se vingar.

KnucklesGirl: Enfim...estão prontos para as tarefas?

Todos: ...

Fim do 2º capítulo

Que tal? Querem participar? Enviem-me reviews! Não se esqueçam de me dizerem o que acharam da fic! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

OLÁ PESSOAL! TUDO BEM SENTADO? Aqui têm o 3º Capítulo! Agradeço a todos pelos reviews que me enviaram no capítulo anterior, e como prometido, todos aqueles que me disseram que queriam participar vão fazer a sua estreia AGORA! Aqui, no clube dos Bad Boys! Quem ainda não me enviou review e quer participar, faça o seguinte: diz-me que quer participar e qual dos Bad Boys quer apoiar! (podem escolher dois!). Tá bom?

Capítulo3: Os escritores e os Bad Boys!

KnucklesGirl: Então? Estão prontos para as tarefas?

Todos: ...

KnucklesGirl: Mas que malta bem animada! (lol) Mas antes de começarmos, eu tenho um comunicado a fazer...

Sesshomaru: O que tramastes agora?

KnucklesGirl: Nada! Eu só convidei uns escritores e...

Todos: CONVIDASTES QUEM?

KnucklesGirl: Uns amigos! Que alguns de vocês já conhecem...

Kai: Mas quem? Conheço um montão deles...

De repente, batem á porta:

KnucklesGirl: Oh, devem ser eles! Eu abro! (dirigi-me á porta)

A partir daqui, aconteceu tudo numa fracção de um segundo. Eu mal toquei na maçaneta e a porta foi subitamente aberta, com tal força, que eu não consegui desviar-me.(--). Seja quem foi que abriu a porta, só teve uma reacção: fez um salto espectacular e aterrou em cima do Kai, de tal modo que caíram os dois ao chão (nossa...foi uma coisa!)

? (agarrada ao Kai): Kai, meu amor! Eu te adoro, eu te adoro...

Kai (sendo esmagado): TIREM-ME ESTA MALUCA DE CIMA!

Todos: gota

: ...eu te adoro...(olhou em volta) Hã? Ah, olá Bad Boys! Estão bons?

Bad Boys: …

: Vocês sabem onde está a KnucklesGirl?

KnucklesGirl (por detrás da porta, com voz abafada): Tou aqui...

O Tala fechou a porta e eu surgi, esmagada contra a parede, com os olhos em espiral...

? (levantando-se): Ih, foi mal...tu és a KnucklesGirl, certo? Muito prazer, eu sou a xia-the bladergirl!

Kai (ainda no chão): Oh não...bem me parecia que te conhecia em alguma parte...

A xia limitou-se a dar-lhe um sorriso maléfico. Porém, eu corri até ela e dei-lhe um forte aperto de mãos.

KnucklesGirl: Então és a xia! Muito prazer! Há muito que te queria conhecer-te em pessoa!

xia (sorrindo): Igualmente!

Nesse preciso momento, batem outra vez á porta:

KnucklesGirl: Deve ser o resto do pessoal!

xia: Quem mais entra?

KnucklesGirl: Espera e verás! Ui, Tala podes abrir a porta? (obviamente eu não queria ser esmagada outra vez)

Tala: Tá bom!

Lá foi ele abrir a porta. O Kai tremia ligeiramente, como receasse um ataque terrorista. O Sesshomaru e o Masaru nem se mexiam.

A porta foi aberta. Mas não estava ninguém lá fora...

Tala: Estranho...não bateram...

? (surgindo subitamente): OLÁ PESSOAL!

Todos deram um salto. Eu e a xia caímos ao chão devido ao susto.

: Desculpem lá se vos assustei, é que eu queria aparecer em estilo!

KnucklesGirl: Quem és tu?

: Oh, desculpem, nem me apresentei. Eu sou a Kaira-Chan! (olha para o Kai) KAIZINHO FOFINHO! (atira-se a ele e derruba-o)

Todos: Kaizinho fofinho? (5 segundos depois)...pffff

Kai (sendo abraçado com força): OXIGÉNIO! PRECISO DE OXIGÉNIO!

Todos: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Kaizinho fofinho...AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Não houve tempo para uma segunda reacção. A Kaira-Chan soltou o Kai, olhou em volta e...

Kaira-Chan: MASARU! (este fita-a com um olhar assustado) MEU AMOR! (atira-se de novo e derruba-o da cadeira que estava sentado)

xia: Dois de uma vez?

Masaru (corado e a tentar saltar-se do abraço super forte dela): LARGA-ME MELGA!

Kaira-Chan: Não te largo, não! És só meu! E não te esqueci de ti, Kai! (este engole seco)

KnucklesGirl: Sê bem vinda Kaira-Chan! Eu sou a KnucklesGirl e esta é xia-the bladergirl!

Kaira-Chan: Olá xia! Olá KnucklesGirl!

xia: Olá, prazer em conhecer-te! Sê bem vinda ao grupo!

KnucklesGirl: Ahm...Kaira-Chan, dá para largares o Masaru? Precisamos dele vivo...

Kaira-Chan: Hã...oh desculpa, Masaru! (este levantou-se bruscamente, sem dar-lhe tempo para o largar e voltou a sentar na cadeira, de olhos fechados)

Kaira-Chan: Bruto e mal-educado, não é um amor?

Bad Boys e xia: gota

KnucklesGirl: Concordo contigo...

Bad Boys e xia: assobios

KnucklesGirl (corada): Só estava a dar opinião...

Batem de novo á porta. O Kai aparece vestido com uma armadura medieval.

xia: Pra que é isso, Kai?

Kai: Para caso outra maluca me querer enforcar...

xia: Isso não te vai adiantar...

A porta abra-se sem ninguém se oferecer para abrir. Por detrás dela, estava uma rapariga de aparência calma.

Todos pestanejaram. Não estavam á espera de uma aparição tão tranquila. A rapariga entrou na sala, olhando em volta com um sorriso leve, aproximando-se do Kai. Parou mesmo á frente dele. Olhou-o de cima a baixo, como estivesse a analisá-lo. E quando ninguém esperava, sacou do nada uma serra eléctrica!

O Kai deu um gritinho, recuou uns passos, mas a rapariga fez um golpe bem rápido, estilo Samurai X. 5 segundos depois, a armadura que ele tinha vestido caiu em tiras. Todos olhavam estupefactos, impressionados com a sua habilidade. A rapariga joga longe a serra eléctrica, olha para o Kai (que ainda estava chocado), sorri e...

: KAIIIIIIII! (atira-se a ele e derruba-o)  
Cataplow – todos caíram ao chão em estilo anime

xia (levantando-se): Hehehehehe...belo truque mione11!

mione11: Foi bom não?

KnucklesGirl: És a mione11? (ela acena que sim) Muito prazer, eu sou a KnucklesGirl!

mione11: É um prazer conhecer-te! (olha para a Kaira-Chan) E tu deves ser a Kaira-Chan, não és?

Kaira-Chan: Sim!

mione11 (largando o Kai) Onde está ele? Ah! Ali está! (faz outro salto espectacular) SESSHOMARUUUUU! (derruba-o)

Tala: Mais uma que tem dois amores...MAS NINGUÉM ME ADORA?

KnucklesGirl (sem desviar os olhos da mione11, agarrado ao pescoço do Sesshomaru , este a ficar azul devido á falta de ar): Não contes com isso...

xia: Já cá estamos todos? (agora a mione11 estava a tentar arrancar o mantinho branco do Sesshomaru)

KnucklesGirl: Não. Falta um.

Bad Boys: Glup...(a mione11 aproveitou da distracção e conseguiu tirar o manto)

Bateram á porta. O Sesshomaru olhou de canto para a porta. O Kai escondeu-se atrás da xia e da Kaira-Chan (as duas deliraram a cena). O Masaru suava frio, apesar de manter a aparência calma. O Tala encostou-se á parede, fazendo beicinho e com cara de eu-também-quero-fãs! A porta abre-se e revela...

xia, mione11 e Kaira-Chan: FireKai!

FireKai: Olá meninas!

KnucklesGirl (apertando-lhe a mão): Olá FireKai! Muito prazer em conhecer-te em pessoa! Eu sou a ...

FireKai: ...KnucklesGirl. Eu sei.

Kai: Finalmente, alguém ponderado...

O FireKai olhou para ele...

Kai: Será que me enganei?

FireKai: Não te preocupes Kai, como já tens bastantes apoiantes, eu não vou apoiar em ti...

Kai: Ufa...

KnucklesGirl: Mas FireKai, eu disse que podia-se escolher dois deles! Se querias apoiar o Kai, tudo bem, há sempre lugar para mais um!

Kai: Oops...

FireKai: Não faz mal, eu contento-me com a minha outra opção...

Kai: Duplo ufa...

mione11 (aconchegada ao manto do Sesshy): E quem é que vais apoiar, FireKai?

FireKai: O Tala.

Todos: O Tala?

Tala: Eu? Me? Moi? YAHUUUUUUU! (aparece um daqueles solzinhos estilo anime atrás dele) Sou o Tala, sou o maior, sou a Tala, sou o maior (começa a dançar samba)

Todos: gota

KnucklesGirl: Boa sorte FireKai..

Fim do 3ºCapítulo

Que tal? Gostaram da vossa participação? MANDEM-ME REVIEWS, PLEASE! Só assim continuo…No próximo capítulo começa a verdadeira acção, onde os Bad Boys e os escritores de fics entram em desafios que requerem o máximo deles! Olhem, eu estava a pensar em convocar Shadow, o ouriço, do anime SonicX. Achas que é uma boa ideia? É para celebrar o seu jogo oficial! (Shadow the Hedgehog). Tchau e REVIEWS, PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	4. Chapter 4

Olá a todos!...uma coisinha...TOU TÃO FELIZ! 19 REVIEWS! NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR! Nunca pensei que esta fic pudesse fazer tanto sucesso! Obrigada a todos! Para este capítulo recebi alguns pedidos de participação atrasados de:

**Kaena Zeho: **Olá Kaena! Li a tua review e pensei no que dissestes. Está bem! Vou fazer que entras neste capítulo para apoiares o Kai e o Tala. Não te preocupes, eu também não gosto de yaoi. Bjx

**Xonikax: **Olá Xonikax! Eu li a tua review e agradeço-te pelo teu apoio. Muito obrigada! Vou conceder o teu pedido e vais entrar neste capítulo. É o Kai e o Tala que queres apoiar, não é? Ótimo! O Tala vai ficar contente! Bjx

P.S: Se lestes todas as minhas fics, porque é que não me enviastes reviews?

**Mina Hikaru:** Olá Mina. Porra, todos nós adorámos o Kai, mas eu nunca conheci alguém que o AMASSE! Um poster dele no quarto? Hum...olha, vais entrar neste capítulo, vais apoiar o Kai, sim, mas...sinto muito, mas eu não posso escrever um romance entre vocês. Porquê? Bom, porque esta fic está cheio de escritores em que todos gostam do Kai e eles não iriam gostar se eu pusesse a ti e a ele a namorar. Peço imensa desculpa, a sério. Eu não gosto de decepcionar ninguém, mas para compensar, quando entrares na fic, vais declarar-lhe o teu amor. Por favor, não fiques zangada comigo, está bem? Bjx

**littledark: **Olá littledark! Sabes, fiquei com pena de ti, mas agora tenho imensa gente que quer participar. Olha, não te preocupes, por que tenciono fazer o seguinte: vais aparecer no próximo capítulo, está bem? E vou dizer ao Kai, ao Tala e ao Masaru que tu os apoias ok? Espero que fiques feliz com esta novidade. Afinal, é para isso que servem os amigos! Bjx

**IMPORTANTE: Como já somos muitos, declaro as inscrições encerradas. Obrigada pela vossa colaboração.**

Escritores convidados: xia-thebladergirl, Kairy-Chan, mione11, FireKai, Kaena Zeho, Xonikax, Mina Hikaru e brevemente, littledark.

Agora sim, a fic. Boa leitura!  
Capítulo4: Mais escritores. 

No capítulo anterior, eu e os Bad Boys recebemos a visita de quatro escritores de fics. E mal eles sabem que mais estão para vir...

Tala (cantando): _Deixa a vida me levar_

_A vida levo eu_

_E agradeço a Deus_

_Por tudo o que me deu._

xia (com os ouvidos tapados): Ele está bem contente, não está?

KnucklesGirl: Se ele está assim só por causa de ter o apoio do FireKai, nem imagino o que ele vai fazer quando souber que vai ser apoiado por mais duas escritoras...

Kairy-Chan: O quê? MAIS DUAS?

Tala: _Deixei tudo por ela! Deixei, deixei..._

KnucklesGirl: Cala-te! (atirei um sapato, acertando-lhe na cara e caiu desmaiado) Fiu, paz e tranquilidade...

mione11 (a beijar o mantinho): Olhem, onde está o Kai?

Todos: Hã? (repararam que ele tinha desaparecido)

Kairy-Chan: O Masaru também não está aqui.

Sesshoumaru: Ás tantas fugiram! Porque raios eu também não fujo?

mione11: Porque eu não deixo! (saltou para o pescoço dele e ficou lá pendurada)

Kai (aparecendo do nada): Chamaram por mim?

xia: Onde estivestes Kai?

Kai (olhando de canto para ela): A ajustar contas com o Masaru.

xia (com tom receoso): O que lhe fizestes?

Kai (com tom irónico): Nada!

Entretanto, na cozinha...

Masaru: KAAAAI!MALDITO SEJAS! TIRA-ME DAQUI!EU CALÇO 38, SE TU NÃO ME AJUDAS, EU ENFIO O MEU SAPATO TU SABES AONDE E...

De volta à sala:

Kairy-Chan: ENFIASTES-O NO FORNO?

Kai: Ele estava a pedir-mas. A xia disse-me que ele tinha me chamado de melga!

xia: Sim, mas francamente...

KnucklesGirl: Enfim...Kairy-Chan, vai tirá-lo de lá, se ele estiver assado, põe molho de carne por cima e...

Todos: gota

KnucklesGirl: Err, deixa para lá. Enquanto isso, vamos esperar que venham as escritoras novas e...

Kai e Sesshoumaru (a mione11 ainda estava pendurada no pescoço dele): MAIS ESCRITORAS? NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOO! (começaram a correr aos círculos, esquecendo-se totalmente da sua frieza)

FireKai, xia e KnucklesGirl: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

mione11 (AINDA agarrada ao pescoço do Sesshy):

Kai (ainda a correr): EVACUEMMMMMMM! (pisou a cara do Tala, que ainda jazia desmaiado no chão)

Tala (com uma marca de sapato na cara): Ué, o que é que se passou...(não terminou a pergunta, porque o Sesshoumaru chocou contra a parede e um pedaço do tecto caiu...e acertou na cabeça do ruivo)

Tala (tonto): Mamã, não quero ir á escola...pof (voltou a desmaiar)

Nesse preciso momento, bateram á porta e o Kai e Sesshoumaru pararam de correr. Assumiram logo postura de combate e sacaram do nada serras eléctricas. Porém, para grande alívio deles, eram só a Kairy-Chan e o Masaru (este estava praticamente assado e coberto de cinzas)

KnucklesGirl: Depressa, tragam-me ovos!

FireKai: Para quê?

KnucklesGirl: Temos de aproveitar e fritá-los antes que ele arrefeça!

Todos: gota

Mais uma vez, bateram á porta. Todos se inquietaram. O Sesshoumaru começou a roer as unhas (a mione11 já o tinha largado e agora acariciava o cabelo dele), o Kai começou a rezar o Pai Nosso, o Masaru tremia da cabeça aos pés e o Tala ainda estava desmaiado.

Como ninguém atendeu, a porta foi aberta á força e de lá fora surgiram duas raparigas com T-Shirts vestidas que diziam "Fogo e Gelo! Combinação imbatível!". Ninguém falou. Mas quem eram elas? Pareciam pertencer a uma espécie de claque ou coisa parecida. As duas entraram na sala, com os olhos a percorrerem a sala e, ambas, pararam ao verem o Kai.

Kai: Não...(levou as mãos á cabeça)...de novo não...

? e : KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! (atiraram-se as duas a ele, derrubaram-o e começaram a dar-lhe beijos na cara...)

Todos: XXXXXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Kai (com marcas de batom por toda a cara, incluindo nos triângulos azuis): CHEGA! CHEGA! VÃO BEIJAR OUTRO!

KnucklesGirl: Desculpem interromper...mas quem são vocês?

: Ó desculpa a nossa falta de jeito, hehehe. Eu sou a Xonikax e esta é a Kaena Zeho!

Kaena: Olá!

Todos (excepto os Bad Boys): Olá!

Xonikax: Onde está o Tala?

xia: Ali! (aponta para o ruivo desmaiado)

Xonikax e Kaena: Ahhhhhhh! (levaram as mãos á cara) Tala! (correram até ele)

Tala (recuperando os sentidos): O quê? Onde? Quando? Como? Porquê? (vê as duas meninas) Olá, o que temos aqui? (sorriso "colgate")

Xonikax e Kaena: KAWAI!(desmaiaram)

Tala: Eu sabia que elas iriam cair de amores por mim!

Todos: gota gigantesca

Kai (recuperando o fôlego): Já cá estão todos?

KnucklesGirl: Não, falta uma. E aviso-te desde já que é melhor tomares um calmante.

Kairy-Chan: Porquê?

KnucklesGirl: Bem, porque...

Nesse preciso momento, batem novamente á porta. Todos olham ansiosos. A porta abre-se. Todos ficam chocados. No lado de fora, estava uma rapariga, com um poster do Kai enrolada no corpo, e com um grande cartaz pendurado ao pescoço escrito "Nada pode intrometer entre mim e o Kai". O Kai engoliu seco. De todas as fãs (e o fã) que estavam presentes, aquela era sem dúvida, a mais maluca! A rapariga entra na sala, dirigindo-se perigosamente para o Kai, e este tentou fugir, mas tarde demais...ela já se tinha atirado, aterrado e derrubado a ele (isso tudo em 2 segundos!)

: KAI! I LOVE YOU!

Todos ficaram de queixo caído. O Tala simplesmente fez a maior cara-de-pau e disse:

Tala: Grande coisa...o que ele tem o que eu não tenha?

KnucklesGirl: Charme.

Tala: COMO É QUE É?

A porrada foi inevitável.

Mione11: Quem és tu?

: Hã? (voltando á Terra) Ah, olá, eu sou a Mina Hikaru e amo o Kai! (começa a abraçá-lo com tanta força que ouviu-se as costelas do Kai a estalarem-se)

Kai (com voz fraca): Socorro...

Fim do 4ºCapítulo

Ufa! Finalmente! Mais um capítulo dedicado aos escritores...

FireKai: Quando começamos as tarefas?

No próximo capítulo.

xia: Ei não era para aparecer o Shadow?

Era, mas fica para o próximo capítulo. É que eu não imaginava que pudesses haver tanta gente a querer participar! Mas as inscrições já estão encerradas. Só vai entrar mais a littledark e chega.

Mione11: E o Sesshoumaru é só meu! OLÉÉÉ!

Kairy-Chan: Mal posso esperar! E não te esqueças da fic da Doremi, tá?

Claro! E eu quero ler a tua!

Kaena: Ai o Kai e o Tala são tão lindos...aiaiaiaaiaia (volta a desmaiar)

Xonikax: Vou aparecer mais não vou?

Ai, deixem as perguntas para as reviews! Bom, tchau!

Pessoal...EU QUERO REVIEWS! SENÃO NÃO CONTINUO! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!

Mina: Kai, meu amor! Onde estás?

Dê-me forças, Senhor...


	5. Chapter 5

ALOHA, PESSOAL! Chegou o 5ºCapítulo! Agora, sim, vamos passar ás tarefas! Mas para isso vou apresentar mais um Bad Boy para juntar ao grupinho (que está a ficar grandinho) e partimos para a acção. Obrigada a todos pelos reviews que me mandaram e vou tentar responder aos vossos pedidos. Espero que gostem deste capítulo! Mas agora quero fazer um comunicado a:

**Super Princess Aeka – Kagome: **Olá Kagome! Muito obrigada pela tua review! Sabes, eu adoro as tuas fics de crossever, mas não sabia que fazias de tantos animes! (eu faço fics só para 3 animes: Beyblade, Saint Seiya e Ojamajo Doremi). Pois é, as inscrições foram encerradas, mas para te agradecer vamos fazer o seguinte: no próximo capítulo farás uma participação especial. Gostas da ideia? Ah, diz-me só quem queres apoiar! Calculo que vais escolher o Kai (óbvio) mas também podes escolher outro rapaz! (Tala, Sesshoumaru ou Masaru) Se gostares do Bad Boy que convidei para este capítulo, podes apoiá-lo se quiseres! Bjxs!

**IMPORTANTE: **Infelizmente, entrei em época de testes e agora vou demorar mais tempo a actualizar. Eu vou tentar postar o 6ºCapítulo na próxima sexta-feira, á noite.

**Mais uma vez declaro as inscrições encerradas!**

**Escritores convidados: **xia-thebladergirl, Kairy-Chan, mione11, FireKai, Kaena Zeho, Xonikax, Mina Hikaru e littledark!

Agora sim, o capítulo propriamente dito!

Capítulo5: "Belo adormecido"

No capítulo anterior, mais três escritoras juntaram-se ao clube, e mais uma vez, o Kai foi o alvo principal (até aqui nada de novidades). Porém, a lista de convidados ainda não chegara ao fim, quer na lista dos escritores, quer na lista dos Bad Boys...

KnucklesGirl: Mina! Importas-te de largar o Kai?

Xia: Sim, ele é de todos!

Mina: Oh, desculpem...(sem graça) empolguei-me...desculpa lá, Kai, perdoas-me? (segura o braço dele)

Kai: Hunf! (afastou-se dela, voltando a encostar-se á parede, e de olhos fechados)

Todos: Típico do Kai...--U

KnucklesGirl: Er...ok! Pessoal, agora vamos...

BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

A porta tinha sido arrebentada e uma nuvem de fumo encheu a sala. Enquanto todos tossiam constantemente, uma figura desconhecida e baixa entrou na sala. Quando o fumo dispersou-se, todos olharam para a personagem á frente deles. Quando olharam mais de perto...

KnucklesGirl: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Todos (não percebendo o motivo de pânico dela): OO?

KnuckesGirl: É O SONIC! (pegando numa cadeira) FORA! FORA! DESAPARECE CRIATURA MALDITA! (comecei a dar-lhe várias pancadas na cabeça, fazendo que este afundasse no chão, fazendo impressão que estava a construir a sua própria sepultura)

Todos: OOUUU

Kaena: KnucklesGirl...

KnucklesGirl (parando de bater no bichinho): O que foi?

FireKai: Esse não é o Sonic...

KnucklesGirl: Como assim?

Mione11: Não sabia que o Sonic era preto.

KnucklesGirl: Pre-pre-pre-to? (apercebi-me da asneira) Oh-oh…(olhei para o buraco, bem fundo por sinal, onde o ouriço PRETO olhava para mim com cara de quem queria ver-me morta)

KnucklesGirl (totalmente sem-graça): Ih, foi mal Shadow.

Shadow (a tentar sair do buraco): Já ouvi falar acerca das tuas loucuras, mas nunca pensei que fosses tão cega ao ponto de me confundires com o Sonic...

KnucklesGirl: Foi sem querer...(cinco segundos depois...) O QUE É QUE DISSESTES? (com a raiva dei-lhe outra pancada na cabeça, fazendo-o cair e afundar-se ainda mais no buraco)

Shadow (com sei lá quantos colombos na cabeça): Ora sua caixa de óculos pindérica...

KnucklesGirl: COMO É QUE É? (peguei numa cómoda e atirei-a para o buraco)

POF (só faltava uma lápide a dizer "Aqui jaz Shadow o Ouriço")

Todos:...ela é maluca...OOU

KnucklesGirl (limpando as mãos): Pronto, arrumado. E agora...

Não terminei a frase porque...

: Olá pessoal!

Todos (excepto os Bad Boys e eu): Littledark!

Littledark: Como vão? (olha em redor e vê o ...) KAI! (este olhou para ela e suspirou ao sentido de "isto nunca mais acaba") Hum...(voltou a percorrer os olhos e avistou o ...) TALA! (este fez um sorriso "colgate" e começou a perfumar-se) E onde está ele...(olhou para o ...) MASARU! (ele nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para ela, limitou-se a arquejar uma sobrancelha...) MEUS AMORES! (começou a correr em direcção aos três meninos)

Todos: CUIDADO COM O ...

POF

Todos: ...buraco...

KnucklesGirl: Ai, ai, ajudem-na a sair dali.

Mais tarde, depois de "resgatarem" a littledark do maldito buraco (que tinha caído acima do Shadow...pobrezinho)

KnucklesGirl: Hehehehe...desculpa lá a confusão littledark...

Littledark: Não faz mal! (olha para os seus três amores) Ai que sonho...

KnucklesGirl: Como ia eu, chegou a altura de passarmos para as tarefas!

Mina: Aleluia!

Kairy-Chan: Estava a ver que não!

Xonikax: E como é que são?

KnucklesGirl: Sigam-me.

Dito e feito. Conduzi a todos (os escritores e os Bad Boys) a uma pequena sala que só continha um sofá, onde dormia estendido, de boca aberta a com baba a escorrer, o ...

Todos (e o Kai e o Tala): Tyson?

KnucklesGirl: Nem mais! Ele penetrou-se aqui de manhã e decidiu que este é local perfeito para dormir a sesta...

Kaena: E o que isso tem haver com as tarefas?

KnucklesGirlo: Tudo! Esta é a vossa 1ª tarefa!

Mina: Como assim?

KnucklesGirl: Têm de acordar o Tyson e corrê-lo daqui!

Todos: Como?

Tala: Isso é impossível!

FireKai: Nós temos de acordá-lo?

KnucklesGirl: Vocês não, são os Bad Boys que vão acordá-lo! Lembram-se que estão aqui para apoiá-los. Muito bem, meninos maus, quem é o primeiro?

Sesshoumaru (avançando em direcção ao Tyson): Tudo que temos de fazer é acordar este humano? Que moleza de tarefa...

E lá foi o cão demónio, com os olhos fixos na sua presa, cuja rouco desta parecia de uma vaca a parir...

Tyson: ROOOOONC...MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (lol)

Mal chegou ao sofá, preparou as garras (para quem não sabe, o Sesshoumaru tem as unhas compridas e afiadas, logo são garras) lançou-as contra o Tyson, ... ... ... ...mas o Tyson virou-se no último segundo e o Sesshoumaru ficou com as garras presas no sofá!

Todos: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

KnucklesGirl: Mione11, vai ajudá-lo.

Mione11: Ok...(foi até ele, e tentou puxá-lo, segurando pela cintura, até que as garras se libertaram e foram os dois projectados para trás, caindo o demónio em cima dela...)

Littledark: Não funcionou...(o Tyson ainda dormia em sono solto)

KnucklesGirl: Vai ser difícil...quem é o próximo?

Tala: Pode ser eu! (esfrega as mãos)

Kaena, Xonicax e littledark: Força Tala, tu consegues!

FireKai: Dá-lhe com força!

Tala: Obrigado fãs! Agora...(avançou até ao Tyson, ergueu-o o punho...)

POF (no momento que ia atingi-lo, o Tyson estendeu o punho, ainda a dormir e acertou "naquelas" partes do Tala)

Tala: Au! (caiu redondo ao chão)

KnucklesGirl: FireKai, vai ajudá-lo...

FireKai: Já vou. (foi ter com o Tala e carregou-o aos ombros até aos outros)

Tala: Eu sabia que era impossível acordá-lo!

KnucklesGirl: Têm de conseguir, próximo!

Fim do 5ºCapítulo

Então? Gostaram? Que tarefa tosca, não é? Pois as próximas serão ainda mais toscas! Aguardem o próximo capítulo! E por favor, MANDEM-ME REVIEWS! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

YAHHHHHHHH! 6ºCAPÍTULO! Que emoção! As tarefas finalmente tiveram início! Quem vai conseguir acordar o Tyson? Eu é que não! Como é que serão as próximas tarefas? Afinal qual é o objectivo? É disso que quero falar agora...

Neste e nos próximos capítulos vão consistir na concretização de várias tarefas, na qual tem todas um objectivo em comum: que ganhe o melhor! Como assim? É o seguinte: o Bad Boy que fizer o melhor empenhamento numa tarefa, ganha um ponto. Não há eliminações. No final, o Bad Boy com mais pontos é o grande vencedor e proclamado Extreme Bad Boy! O n.º de tarefas ainda não foi definido. Só há uma regra: não há regras!

Para quem não sabe quem é o Shadow ou quer saber algo mais, lê este excerto:

**Shadow o Ouriço: **É um rival do Sonic. Shadow é um ouriço preto cuja uma parte dos espinhos estão tingidos de vermelho. É extremamente rápido (isso só graças aos sapatos especiais dele, na qual desliza pelo chão enquanto corre), forte, muito frio e sério, mas ao mesmo tempo muito emocional. Foi criado pelo avô do Dr. Eggman, sendo considerado a Forma de Vida Suprema. A neta desse cientista, Maria, era a única pessoa que o Shadow gostava de verdade (quem sabe ele sentia algo mais...). Porém, uma forma armada encurralou a colónia espacial em que eles residiam e assassinaram a Maria quando ela sacrificou-se para salvá-lo. Hoje, o Shadow vive no desejo de vingar a morte dela.

**Importante: **Neste capítulo, vai aparecer uma nova escritora, mas será uma participação bem breve. Vai fazer pequenas aparições nos próximos capítulos.

**Escritores convidados: **xia-thebladergirl, Kairy-Chan, mione11, FireKai, Kaena Zeho, Xonikax, Mina Hikaru e littledark!

Agora sim, o capítulo. Boa Leitura!

Capítulo6: O melhor despertador

No capítulo anterior, recebemos a escritora littledark e um novo Bad Boy, Shadow o Ouriço. Depois partimos para a primeira tarefa que consistia em acordar o Tyson. O Sesshoumaru e o Tala falharam. Quem é que vai conseguir acordá-lo?

KnucklesGirl (batendo com o pé no chão): Então? Decidem-se! Quem é o próximo?

Masaru: Se ninguém decide vou eu...(avança em passos lentos)

Kairy-Chan e littledark: Força Masaru, estamos contigo!

Mas ele ignorou-as completamente. Ao chegar ao pé do Tyson, sacou algo do nada:

Shadow (espreitando por cima dele): O que é isso? Uma corneta?

Masaru: Não é uma corneta, bicho, é um trompete! (Kairy-Chan, obrigada pela ideia!)

Kai: Gente, o Masaru toca trompete! Que lindo...

Masaru (vermelho como um pimento): CALA A BOCA!

Logo de seguida, virou-se para o Tyson. Este agora dormia a chuchar no polegar (XDDDDDDDDDDDD). O Masaru respirou bem feito e ...SOPROU COM TODA A FORÇA NO TROMPETE QUE FEZ UM BARULHO ENSURCEDOR MAAAAS...

Tyson: ZzZzZzZzZzZ...avô, voltastes a entalar os dedos no forno?...ZzZzZzZzZ

Masaru: ¬¬

Bad Boys: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tala: Que ridículo, absolutamente...

Não acabou a frase, porque o Masaru enfiou-lhe o trompete pela goela abaixo (OOU)

Kaena: Mas que feitio ele tem...

Xia: Que bruto!

Kairy-Chan: É por isso que o amo...

Kaena e xia: gota

KnucklesGirl: Falhastes filho, sorte na próxima vez, o seguinte se faz favor!

Shadow: Ok, vou eu!

Antes que ele pudesse avançar, a porta abriu-se de rompante.

FireKai: Mais gente?

Littledark: Quem será desta vez?

Uma rapariga entrou na sala. Estava vestido com um roupa á cowgirl, com um corda na mão. Todos pestanejaram. A rapariga entrou na sala, percorreu o olhar em todos, como procurasse alguém e parou ao ver o Kai.

Mione11: Outra fã do Kai, será que isto nunca mais acaba?

KnucklesGirl: Não é BEM fã do Kai...

Mione11: Hã?

Xia: Não é amante pois não?

KnucklesGirl: ...

A cowgirl dirigiu-se lentamente até ao Kai (detalhe: ele estava de olhos fechados, por isso nem se apercebeu do que se estava a passar) e parou a mesmo á frente dele. Avançou mais um pouco e o rosto dela aproximava-se do rosto dele. Isso causou euforia total! A xia começou a roer as unhas, a Kairy-Chan, sem se aperceber, apertava (e estrangulava) o pescoço do Masaru, a Mina estalava os punhos, a Kaena e a Xonicax planeavam planos ofensivos, a mione11 apertava o manto com tanta força, que o pêlo saia por todos os cantos! O FireKai era o único que mantinha-se calmo. Os Bad Boys restantes e eu assistíamos tudo a camarote.

Agora a cowgirl estava praticamente a milímetros do rosto do Kai (a euforia aumentou de volume, não só aqui, mas também fora da fic), abriu delicadamente os lábios e...

Cowgirl: OLÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ KAI!

CATAPLOW Todos caíram ao estilo anime

Kai (caindo para trás devido ao grito): Ai os meus tímpanos! Ouve lá, a tua mãe nunca que disse que não se...(parou assim que olhou para a cowgirl)...Oh...meu...Deus...

Tala: Conhece-la Kai?

Kai (suando frio): ...não podes ser tu ...

Cowgirl: Mas sou! Agora…(com tom ameaçador)

Kai: Não, não…(tentou fugir, mas a cowgirl segurou-lhe pelo cachecol)...SOLTA-ME DIABO DO INFERNO! (a correr, apesar de não conseguir sair do sítio)

Cowgirl: Está bem! (soltou-o, e este foi projectado com toda a força para a frente)

POF (chocou contra a parede e o relógio de cuco que estava lá fixado caiu e acertou-lhe)

Escritores: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Bad Boys: XXXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

KnucklesGirl: U

Kai (com o relógio enfiado na cabeça):

KnucklesGirl: Senhoras e senhores, esta é a Super Princess Aeka.- Kagome!

Escritores (recuperando do choque): Olá Kagome!

Kagome: Olá a todos!

Repentinamente, o Kai recuperou os sentidos e numa velocidade supersónica, agarrou o meu pescoço e começou a estrangular-me!

Kai (vermelho de raiva): MAS ONDE TINHAS A CABEÇA QUANDO CONVISDADTES ESSA ESCRITORA PARA CÁ? ELA ESTÁ SEMPRE A FAZER-ME VIDA NEGRA! DESTA VEZ FOSTES LONGE DE MAIS!(a apertar-me com mais força)

KnucklesGirl (azul devido á falta de ar): Larga-me…senão...

Kai: Senão o quê?

KnucklesGirl: Senão acontece-te isto! (estalei os dedos mas nada aconteceu)...estranho...(estalei novamente)...onde está o cofre?

Kai (largando-me com um sorriso diabólico): Hehehehe...(estalou os dedos)

POF O tão famoso cofre de duas toneladas caiu em cima de mim...

KnucklesGirl (debaixo do cofre): ISSO É BATOTA!

Kai: É vingança...

KnucklesGirl: Mas tu já vingaste-te antes. No 2º capítulo. LEMBRAS-TE?

Kai: Nunca é demais!

KnucklesGirl: TIRA-ME DISTO DE CIMA!

Kai: Não! Estás aí muito bem!

Todos (incluindo os Bad Boys): OOUU

KnucklesGirl: Bom, já que me vou aposentar aqui, vamos voltar á tarefa. Pode ser o Shadow.

Shadow: Eu? Porquê eu?

KnucklesGirl: Porque eu quero!

Shadow: Mas porquê?

KnucklesGirl: Porque eu matar o Kai enquanto tu tentas acordar o Tyson! Mas primeiro tenho tirar isto de cima, está a dar-me cabo das costas...

Shadow: Que te doa bastante.

KnucklesGirl: O QUÊ? ESPERA SÓ TE PÔR AS MÃOS DE CIMA, SEU, SEU...CLONE DO SONIC!

Kairy-Chan: Eu não queria interromper esta amigável conversa (lol), mas a Kagome desapareceu...

Shadow: Valha-me isso!

Mal acabou a frase, a Kagome apareceu com uma camisa, um leque e uma fita na cabeça preta e vermelha com o logótipo do jogo de Shadow the Hedgehog.

Kagome (abanando o leque): Força Shadow! Vais conseguir! Não há nada que não possas fazer!

Shadow: (enchendo o peito com ar de importante)

Todos: Valha-me a Deus...

Fim do 6º Capítulo

Então? Gostaram? Agora vou tentar colocar o 7º Capítulo á terça-feira á noite. Espero que tenham apreciado. FICO Á ESPERA DAS VOSSAS REVIEWS! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!

Ah...antes de irem embora...não se importam de tirar este cofre de cima?


	7. Chapter 7

Olá a todos! Ora bem, vamos então raciocinar um pouco: temos agora cinco Bad Boys (Kai, Tala, Sesshoumaru, Masaru e Shadow) e somos onze escritores. (xia-thebladergirl, Kairy-Chan, mione11, FireKai, Kaena Zeho, Xonikax, Mina Hikaru, littledark, Kagome e eu) Tanta gente! Bom, quantos mais melhor! Pois bem, quem é que vai superar a primeira tarefa? O Shadow ou o Kai? Ou nenhum deles? O que vai acontecer? O QUE VAI ACONTECER? Peraí...eu sei! Só vocês é que não sabem! Mas vão já descobrir (talvez...)!

Agora uma chamada de atenção a:

**YuraDark Angel: **Olá Yura! Lamento por não ter-te respondido mais cedo. Obrigada pela review! Tenho mais pedidos de desculpa para te dar, porque acontece o seguinte: Portugal é um país MUITO pobre em animes...(vocês são umas sortudas!), logo não conheço as personagens de Gundam Wing e de Yu Yu Hakushô. Só ouvi falar! Cá também não transmite o Inuyasha, foi só a minha curiosidade que me levou a fazer imensa pesquisa para saber tudo sobre esse anime. E o Beyblade G-Revolution só começou a transmitir cá no início do mês passado, vê só! Mas o Shaman King chegou cá e sei bem quem é o Tao Ren (sabias que por cá é Len e não Ren? E Horo-Horo aqui é Joro-Joro? E o Hao aqui é Chao? Alteraram um bocado os nomes...) Talvez a aparição do Ren dê jeito! Vou pensar no assunto! Continua a ler! Bjxs

**Xonicax:** Olá Xonicax! Ainda bem que estás a gostar da tua participação. Olha, estive a pensar quanto acerca da tua amiga Dianinha adora olhos verdes (se isso é verdade, então ela vai adorar os olhos do Masaru, hehehehe) e não tenho nenhum problema em colocá-la no clube por um bocado. Mais preciso de saber mais coisas sobre ela: por exemplo, tu dissestes que ela não gosta de animes, mas como gostarias que ela reagisse quanto fizer a sua aparição? Maluca, alegre, calma ou torturadora? Como alguém que não gosta de estar lá? Até podias dar-me uma ideia como ela iria reagir quando ela reparar no Kai! Preciso de saber tudo isso! Lê este capítulo e a seguir envie-me uma review a responder a todas a estas perguntas. Após a este passo, já podes dizer á Di que vai entrar no próximo capítulo! Bjxs

Agora sim, a fic!

No capítulo anterior, a tarefa teve a sua progressão, nesta vez com o Masaru, mas como era de esperar, falhou assim como o Sesshoumaru e o Tala. Agora só restam o Shadow e o Kai tentarem a sua sorte. Recebemos a visita de uma nova escritora chamada Super Princess Aeka – Kagome, que era uma "fiel" fã do Kai, que logo lhe começou a demonstrar o seu "afecto". Sedento de fúria, o Kai fez que um cofre de duas toneladas caísse em cima de cima! E agora? As tarefas não poderão prosseguir se eu não conseguir sair do cofre.

7ºCapítulo: Tirem-me este cofre de cima!

KnucklesGirl: Kai, eu só dizer isto mais uma vez: TIRA ESTA COISA DE CIMA DE MIM!

Kai: Nem morto!

KnucklesGirl: Estou condenada...isto aqui é cá um peso...

Kai: Tens peso na consciência.

KnucklesGirl: ORA SEU...

FireKai: Calma, KnucklesGirl, eu liguei á empresa de guindastes e eles vão já tratar disso.

KnucklesGirl: Obrigada, és um anjo!

Fora do prédio ouve-se um barulho de um guindastes acabadinho de chegar.

Mina: Ena, que rapidez!

Littledark: Só queria que também fossem assim tão rápidos na entrega de pizzas!

Assim, aquela coisa comprida dos guindastes (não me lembro do nome...) entrou pela janela e na altura em estava prestes a erguer o cofre...

Kai: Não vou permitir que a libertem! LET IT RIP!

O seu beyblade azul avançou contra o guindaste. (devem estar a pensar como o pião conseguiria impedir do guindaste de tirar o cofre, mas aconteceu isto: )

Kai: Dranzer, ataque flamejante!

Aposto que já adivinharam o que aconteceu a seguir: o guindaste ardeu por completo e virou cinza...só o condutor escapou ileso.

Todos: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Kai (virando-se para mim): Lamento KnucklesGirl, mas eu só faço isto para o bem das fics...

Bad Boys: Apoiado!

KnucklesGirl: TT …quero sair daqui…

Kaena: Nós ajudamos-te! Vamos meninas...

FireKai (com os braços cruzados): (tossindo para chamar a atenção)  
Kaena: ...e menino! Toca a empurrar!

Escritoras (e escritor): SIM!

E todos foram empurrar o cofre. Obviamente, ele não se mexeu...(lembremo-nos que pesa duas toneladas)

Xia (de rastos): Não adianta...

Xonicax: É necessário reforços!

Mione11: Sesshy, vem ajudar!

Sesshoumaru: Nem a pau!

Mione11: Vais ajudar, senão...

Sesshoumaru: Senão o quê? Um cofre cai de cima de mim, não é?

Mione11: Não, faço isto! (saca do nada uma tesoura e aponta-a ao mantinho, que ainda tinha a seu poder)

Sesshoumaru: Não, não eras capaz...

Mione11: Pois não, mas de alguma coisa serve a chantagem. Vem ajudar!

Kairy-Chan: Masaru, tu também!

Masaru (com as mãos nos bolsos, como sempre): Não!

Kairy-Chan: Sim!

Masaru: Não!

Kairy-Chan: SIM!

Masaru: NÃO!

Kairy-Chan: NÃO!

Masaru: SIM!………OO

Kairy-Chan: Ha-HA! Agora vem cá ajudar!

FireKai: Tala, não te custa nada fazeres o mesmo.

Tala (com tom firme): Nem pensar! Ela está muito bem debaixo de cofre! Nada nem ninguém vai convencer-me a tirá-la de lá!

Kaena e Xonicax: Por favor Talazinho...(com carinha de santas)

Tala: Ok...(avança até ao cofre)

FireKai: ...U

Kagome: Vais ajudar, não vais Shadow?

Shadow: Não.

Kagome: Por favor...

Shadow: Não.

Kagome (pegando numa bazuca): Vais agora dizer não?

Shadow: ...estou indo...

E lá foram quatros Bad Boys emburrados (excepto o Kai) em direcção ao cofre, o mais lentamente possível, mas isso reverteu-se graças à Mina e ao seu chicote de estimação. No preciso momento em que eles iam empurrar...

TRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Littledark: Hora de almoço!

Mina: Já não era sem tempo!

Kaena: Bora comer!

Tala: Na boa!

E lá foram todos a correr até ao refeitório:

KnucklesGirl: ESPEREM! ENTÃO E EU? Bolas...

A sala ficou vazia e silenciosa (estaria silenciosa se o Tyson parasse de roncar...nem com a hora de almoço ele acordou!) quando subitamente...

BUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM

A parede tinha sido destruída. Como é obvio, estando eu debaixo do cofre, não conseguia ver nada do que se estava a passar.

KnucklesGirl: Quem está aí?

: É aqui o clube dos Bad Boys?

A voz era sombria e metia medo.

KnucklesGirl: Sim, mas quem és tu?

: O meu nome não interessa. Quero falar com a escritora responsável por esta fic.

KnucklesGirl: Sou eu.

: Não sabias que tu eras um cofre!

KnucklesGirl: Estou debaixo do cofre, ó inteligência! Só não consigo sair daqui!

: Tou a ver...não te mexas.

KnucklesGirl: Espera, o que vais...

O que aconteceu a seguir foi demasiado rápido para eu conseguir acabar a frase. O cofre tinha sido totalmente desintegrado e reduzido a pó.

KnucklesGirl (levantando-se): Ufa, valeu amigão! (olhei para o personagem misterioso) CRUZES!

Não podia ter aparecido alguém pior! Á minha frente estava...

KnucklesGirl: ...Ve...Ve…Vegeta? (nem mais! Era o Vegeta do anime Dragon BallZ)

Vegeta: Olha ó rapariga, eu quero perder mais tempo, mas eu quero entrar no clube e já!

KnucklesGirl: Lamento cachalote, não aqui não entra mais Bad Boys...

Vegeta: COMO É QUE É? (os seus cabelos ficaram loiros, tinha-se transformado...)

KnucklesGirl: Ferrou...

Vegeta: AHHHHHHHH! (começou a disparar raios de energia pelas mãos, destruindo tudo o que restava na sala) Enfim, de qualquer modo tenho que ir embora, eu e o Songoku combinámos ir a um show de strip tease. Até nunca. (sai a voar pelo buracão da parede)

A caminho da sala:

Xonicax (carregando um montão de hambúrgueres): Acham com isto acordamos o Tyson?

Kaena: Não sei, nunca o vi mais gordo...

FireKai: Vamos é despachar, a KnucklesGirl já deve estar a pensar em processar-nos!

Xia: Ok, o que se pode fazer? (abriu a porta de rompante) O QUE ACONTECEU AQUI?

Todos: ..U

Á frente deles estava o que supunhava ser a sala, mas agora tinha um grande buraco na parede com vista para a cidade, o chão coberto de fissuras e um Tyson a roncar no sofá (que foi a única coisa que ficou intacta). O cofre tinha desaparecido.

Kagome: Foi algo que nós perdemos?

Xia: Onde está a KnucklesGirl?

KnucklesGirl (com voz abafada, atrás deles): Tou aqui...

O Tala fechou a porta. Mais uma vez, eu estava esmagada contra a parede, com os olhos em espiral:

Xia: Oops, foi mal...

KnucklesGirl: Há coisas que nunca mudam... ¬¬

Littledark: O quer se passou aqui?

KnucklesGirl (sacudindo o pó): Nem queriam saber...agora...(lançou um olhar mortífero ao Kai)

Kai: (engoliu seco)

Fim do 7ºCapítulo

Não foi desta que a tarefa de acordou o Tyson teve o seu fim! E agora? O que vai acontecer? O que eu vou fazer ao Kai? Coisa boa é que não vai ser! Descubram tudo isso no próximo capítulo! Ah, E NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DAS REVIEWS! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	8. Chapter 8

Oi pessoal! Tá tudo bem aí? Finalmente vai ser neste capítulo que vamos saber quem é que vai conseguir acordar o Tyson! Para saberem, têm que ler, hehehe. E então, vai ser o Shadow ou o Kai? O ouriço ou o bonitão? O limão ou o azeite? Enfim, são demasiadas perguntas. Ah, e não nos esqueçamos que eu vou me vingar do Kai! Nasci para torturar! Mas antes de começar, quero chamar a atenção a:

**Parallel Goddesses: **Olá Parallel! Obrigada pela review! Pois é, eu não posso fazer nada quanto ás inscrições, uma vez que estão encerradas. Mas penso fazer um seguinte: na segunda tarefa (que ainda não vou revelar qual é), terás um papel importante! Mas isso, só vai ser no próximo capítulo, sê paciente! Bom, por enquanto é tudo, espero que tenhas gostado da notícia.

**Yuradark Angel:** Olá! Não sei se recebestes o meu e-mail, mas é para te dizer que adorava receber os teus resumos de Gundam Wing, e preferia que me mandasses pelo meu e-mail: vai ao meu profile e clique sobre a palavra e-mail. As tuas sugestões são perfeitas e vou usar uma delas para a segunda tarefa! Por agora é tudo! Bjxs

**Mina Hikaru:** Olá Mina. Acerca da tua última review, até é uma boa ideia! Vou usá-la no próximo capítulo! Ok, vou apostar o teu e-email no meu msm, se queres saber o meu, é só ir até ao meu profile e clicar na palavra email. Tá? Bjxs

**Xonikax: **Olá Xonikax. A tua amiga aparece neste capítulo! Espero que gostes! Ah, e depois pede a ela que me envie uma review sobre o que achou da sua aparição! Bjxs

Agora sim, a fic. Boa leitura!

No capítulo anterior, estava numa situação "esmagadora", que na qual parecia não ter solução. Porém, recebi "ajuda" de um dos maiores invocadinhos do mundo dos animes, ou seja, o Vegeta do anime Dragon BallZ. Agora, só restam dois Bad Boys para realizarem a primeira tarefa, na qual um deles está prestes a sofrer nas minhas mãos...

Capítulo8: A minha vingança

KnucklesGirl: Cá estou, de cabeça bem erguida e de corpo direito, sem nenhum osso partido! Agora que está tudo bem, vamos concluir a tarefa, que aposto que todos já estão fartos de esperar!

Xonikax: A quem o dizes...

KnucklesGirl: Mas antes...onde vais Kai? (este estava a sair de fininho)

Kai: Eu estou de saída. Não aguento ficar mais neste maldito clube!

Escritoras (e escritor): Não vás Kai!

KnucklesGirl (agarrando-o pelo cachecol): Nem penses, menino! Mas eu faço questão de me acompanhares! (arrastando-o para fora da sala)

Kai (desesperado): O que me vais fazer? Não...não...NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO! (saímos e a porta fechou-se)

Todos: OOUUUUUU Pobre Kai...

Shadow: Vamos é acabar com esta seca (dirigiu-se ao Tyson)

Tyson: ZzZzZzZzZz...

Shadow: Lança do Caos!

Feixes de luz dourado surgiram do nada e dispararam sobre o Tyson. PORÉM, ele virou-se no último segundo e os feixes atingiram o sofá e o reduziram totalmente a pó, libertando um cheiro a queimado. Devido a isso, o Tyson caiu duro ao chão, o que deve ter doído muito, mas...

Tyson: ZzZzZzZzZ...avô, eu avisei que o gato não pode cozinhar por ti...ZzZzZzZzZz...

Shadow: Mas este tipo é humano?

Littledark: Boa pergunta...

Shadow: Ele já vai ver! Eu vou acordá-lo em que seja á força! (aproximou-se perigosamente do Tyson, que ainda ressonava, quando subitamente...)

PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Shadow: OO?

Kairy-Chan: o EVACUEMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Todos obedeceram sem hesitar. O desespero era tanto que saltaram pelo buracão que o Vegeta fez (e eles estavam no 4º andar!), pois estavam crentes que o fim estavam próximo: o Tyson tinha soltado um peido...

POFFFFFFF Aterraram todos no jardim, uns em cima dos outros.

Escritoras: UU

FireKai (esmagado pelas meninas): U

Bad Boys (esmagados pelas meninas e pelo FireKai): --#

Masaru (esmagado por todos): XX

No corredor:

KnucklesGirl (ao ouvir o estrondo): O que aconteceu?

Kai (ainda a ser arrastado pelo cachecol): Não sei, nem quero saber!

BUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

A parede ao lado deles tinha sido desintegrada.

KnucklesGirl: Mas que diabos se passa...

Uma silhueta revelou-se perante eles. Engoli seco...

Vegeta: Ouve lá...

KnucklesGirl: SALVE-SE QUEM PUDER!

ZIUMMMMMMMMMMMM Sai dali com uma velocidade de fazer inveja ao Sonic, ainda segurando o Kai...

Vegeta: Mas eu só queria perguntar onde ficava a casa de banho (banheiro)...

De volta á sala, agora arejada...

FireKai (coberto de pensos): Podemos entrar, já não há perigo...

Kaena (com o cabelo embaraçado): Que queda dura!

Xia (com as roupas imundas de pó): Doeu...

Masaru (coberto de ligaduras): Doeu mais a mim, que levei com o peso de vocês todos!

Sesshoumaru (com algumas marcas de sapato na cara): Cala a boca!

Kagome: Alguém viu o Shadow?

Tala (com uma gota): Ele está ali...

Kagome: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Devem estar a perguntar-se o que aconteceu ao ouriço. Pois bem, o pobrezinho não tinha conseguido escapar a tempo e...

Shadow (com os olhos em forma de espiral e a mexer-se minimamente como uma mosca meio morta): ...o inferno...o horror...

Xonikax: Pobrezinho, está traumatizado...

Mina: Quem não haveria de estar...

KnucklesGirl (entrando de rompante): Olá pessoal! Voltei! (olhei para o ouriço inconsciente) O que lhe aconteceu?

Mione11: Nem queiras saber...

KnucklesGirl: Pelo vistos, ele também falhou. Agora só resta o Kai...

Mina: Por falar nisso, o que é que lhe fizestes?

KnucklesGirl: Bem...

Numa sala beeem distante...

Kai (amarrado e pendurado por uma corda num fosso bem fundo): SOCORRO! TIREM-ME DAQUI! KNUCKLESGIRL, VAIS PAGAR CARO POR ISTO! (ouviu um rosnar) O que falta agora? (olhou para baixo) AHHHHHHHH! LEOPARDOS! SOCORROOOOOOO!

De volta á sala arejada...

FireKai (após de ouvir a explicação): Só mesmo tu para fazeres uma coisa dessas ao Kai...

KnucklesGirl: Teve o que merecia! Viram o que ele me fez?

Xonikax: Nós também vimos o que tu lhe fizestes!

KnucklesGirl: Isso é outra história. Continuando, enquanto esperámos que o Kai volte, tenho de vos apresentar uma pessoa.

Kairy-Chan: É outro escritor?

KnucklesGirl: Não, nesta vez é uma convidada um pouco diferente do habitual e é uma amiga da Xonikax. Só vai estar connosco por uns instantes.

Xonikax: Onde é que ela está?

KnucklesGirl: Na sala de reuniões, podes ir lá buscá-la?

Xonikax: Na boa! (saiu a correr)

Littledark: Olha, cuidado com...

Xonikax: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

POF

Xonikax: ...a porcaria do buraco...

Kaena: Nunca aprende...

No outro lado da porta...

: Posso saber que diabos eu faço aqui?

Xonikax: Ora, conhecer a malta, está cá o Kai e todo o pessoal das fics!

: Só tu para me colocares em situações destas!

Xonikax: Obrigada, é para isso que servem os amigos.

: E é por seres minha amiga que te vou matar quando sairmos daqui!

Xonikax (engole seco): É aqui. Vamos entrar! (abriu a porta)

? (meio tímida, para todos): Olá...

Todos (excepto os Bad Boys): Olá! Bem vinda!

Enquanto isso, na sala onde estava o Kai:

Kai (dando pontapés aos leopardos): FORA! XÔ! Eu sou duro e amargo, a KnucklesGirl é que deve ser saborosa, por não comem antes a ela? (a corda na qual estava pendurado rompeu-se e caiu duro ao chão)

De volta à sala arejada:

KnucklesGirl: És a Dianinha adora olhos verdes, não és?

Di: Sim.

Mina: Que nome fofo!

Di: Quem são os Bad Boys?

Kaena: São aqueles ali (aponto para eles)

Tala: Ela não nos conhece?

Di (olhando para ele): Quem és tu? Pareces um babuíno ruivo!

Tala: COMO É QUE É? (já ia saltar para o pescoço dela, mas foi impedido pelo Sesshoumaru)

Sesshoumaru: Calma, não a reprimes por ela dizer a verdade.

Di (olhando para o Sesshy): Quem é o cara de cão?

Sesshoumaru: ÒÓ

Tala: Boa Di, muito bem dito!

Di (olhando para o Masaru): E aquele ali tem cara de peixe morto!

Este limitou-se a lançar-lhe um olhar ríspido. A Di apercebeu-se do perigo e calou-se imediatamente antes que fosse massacrada.

Di: E aquele rato narigudo que está ali? (estava a referir-se ao Shadow, que ainda jazia inconsciente no chão)

KnucklesGirl: O babuíno é o Tala, o cão é o Sesshoumaru, o peixe morto é o Masaru e o rato narigudo é o Shadow.

Os Bad Boys lançaram-me olhares tipo Battousai, o retalhador (Samurai X). Se olhares como estes fossem mortais, nesta altura já estaria morta.

Di: E o Kai? Aqui a minha amiga está SEMPRE a falar sobre ele! Acho que ela o ama!

Kai: Chamaram por mim?

Todos viram-se para a porta. Lá estava o Kai, num estado miserável: coberto de arranhões, o cachecol todo rasgado e com ar de quem queria matar uma certa pessoa (lol)

Di: És o Kai?

Kai (com a maior frieza do Mundo): Sim, porquê?

Di (sacando do nada um martelo): Por isto!

Kai: Oh, meu Deus, salve-me! (tentou fugir, mas...)

Di (agarrando no que sobrou do cachecol do Kai): Onde é que pensas que vais, fofo?

Kai (tentando libertar-se): FOFO É A #$& QUE TE PARIU!

Di: Mas que rapaz tão bem-educado (ergueu o martelo)

KnucklesGirl: PÁRA AÍ!

Todos olharam para ela, surpreendidos:

KnucklesGirl: Posso ajudar-te? (saca do nada outro martelo)

POF Caíram todos a estilo anime

Di: Como muito prazer! Kai, último desejo?

Kai: Parem as duas! Se eu morrer, esta fic perderá o seu interesse (nisso ele tem razão...)

KnucklesGirl: Pois é...(baixando o martelo)

Di: Enfim, se não posso matar o Kai, então não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui. Mas até gostei! Tchau pessoal!

Todos (excepto os Bad Boys): Tchau!

Di: Mas antes...(dá uma super hiper mega martelada ao Kai, afundando-o no chão) era só isto, agora sim, tchau! (e foi-se embora)

Kai ("plantado" no chão): Porquê eu...

Fim do 8ºCapítulo

AHAHAHAHAHAHAA! Enganei-vos! Eu disse que íamos descobrir quem ia conseguir acordar o Tyson, mas não disse como! Enfim...fica para o próximo capítulo...PROMETO! Têm a minha palavra! A sério! E enquanto isso, QUERO REVIEWS! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!


	9. Chapter 9

Olá boa gente! Agora sim, a primeira tarefa vai ser finalmente concluída hoje! Só resta o Kai, será que vai conseguir acordar o Tyson? Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não! Têm que ler para saber. (o que seria da vida sem suspense?) Antes de começarmos, quero chamar a atenção a:

**Hakubi Washu:** Olá Hakubi! Obrigada pela review! Então filha, não lestes os primeiros capítulos? É que o Ikki de Saint Seiya já fez parte do clube! Eu estou a planear que ele regresse um dia, mas não vai ser para coisa boa. Sobre a tua inscrição, lamento muito mas não vai dar. Já somos muitos e já é difícil distribuir falas para todos. Mas vamos fazer o seguinte, na segunda tarefa, vais fazer uma breve participação. Queres lutar com o Vegeta, não é? Tudo bem. Queres ter os mesmos poderes que ele? Voar ou coisa semelhante? Depois de leres este capítulo envie-me uma review a responder a isso tudo. Podes? Então está combinado. Bjxs

**Dianinha adora olhos verdes: **Olá Di. Ainda bem que gostastes da tua participação. Se quiseres fazer mais aparições é só dizer! Estou sempre disponível. Bjxs

**Mais uma vez, declaro as inscrições encerradíssimas. Se quiserem entrar, vai ter que ser inscrições breves, como foi no caso da Di. **

**PUBLICIDADE: Uma das escritoras que participam na fic, Kairy-Chan, finalmente apostou a sua primeira fic! A fic é de Ojamajo Doremi e chama-se "Aprendiz de Bruxa Fami". É uma fic muito divertida, até para quem não conhece o anime! Vão lá dar uma espreitadela! Garante muita diversão. Façam a vossa amiga feliz! **

Agora sim, a fic. Boa Leitura!

No capítulo anterior, eu vinguei-me do Kai, atirando-lhe a um fosso cheio de leopardos. Por sorte, escapou vivo. Entretanto, o penúltimo dos Bad Boys, Shadow o Ouriço tentou a sua sorte ao tentar acordar o Tyson, mas também falhou (e ainda recebeu troco!). Por fim, recebemos a visita de uma amiga da Xonikax, Dianinha adora olhos verdes, uma verdadeira "fã" do Kai. E ficámos por aqui! Será que o Kai conseguirá superar esta terrível tarefa que os seus colegas falharam? Não percam este capítulo, porque NÓS TAMBÉM NÃO! (adivinhem onde retirei esta deixa.)

Capítulo9: O fim da operação despertar

Começa a tocar uma música sombria como fundo (aquela que toca no Beyblade, quando o episódio termina no meio de um combate)

KnucklesGirl (com uma voz sombria e vestida de soldado): Esta é a nossa última oportunidade. Esta missão tem revelado difícil, mas não devemos desistir. Os vossos sacrifícios não foram em vão. Chegou a altura de acabarmos com isto. Kai, és a nossa última esperança! Faz de tudo o que vier ao teu alcance e cumpre a tua...

Kai: DEIXA-TE DESSAS TRETAS! E DESLIGA ESSA MÚSICA IRRITANTE!

KnucklesGirl (desligando a aparelhagem que estava a tocar a música sombria): Já não se pode ter ideias novas...vai em frente, então...

O Kai deu um passo em frente, quando...

Mina: Calminha aí!

Todos olharam para trás:

Todos (incluindo os Bad Boys): OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Não era lindo de se ver. A Mina estava vestida com um vestido vermelho, brilhante e super justinho (felizmente, nenhum dos Bad Boys começou a babar-se), trazia consigo uma mala bem fechada e um chicote. Aproximou-se do Tyson.

Mina: Não se importam que eu tente?

Todos: (ainda chocados, sem dizer uma única palavra)

Mal chegou ao sofá, a Mina ajoelhou-se e abriu a sua mala. Morta de curiosidade, a Kairy-Chan aproximou-se também:

Kairy-Chan: Posso saber o que tens aí dentro? (vê a mala aberta) OoOUUU

Xonikax: O que tem aí? (vê a mala) CREDO!

Masaru: Pra quê tanto barulho? (aproximou-se delas mas...)

Kairy-Chan (tapando os olhos do Masaru): Não olhes, isto não é para menores...

Sem ligar aos mexericos á sua volta, a Mina chegou ao pé do Tyson, baixou-se ao nível do ouvido dele e disse-lhe algo...Todos olhavam curiosos e um pouco perturbados. O resultado foi este: o Tyson começou a babar-se, a rebolar-se e a fazer cara de parvo.

Tyson (AINDA A DORMIR): ...hehehe, Hilary, sua tola...ainda nem nos casámos e já queres que "te coma"...depois do jantar, sim?

Mina?????????????????????

Todos: ...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mina: Eu desisto. (voltou para junto dos outros)

KnucklesGirl: Boa tentativa, não estava à espera...(parou ao ver todos a olhar para ela de esguelha)...A IDEIA FOI DELA!

Silêncio absoluto. Foi quebrado por...

Kai: Então? É PARA EU ACORDAR O PACÓVIO OU NÃO?

KnucklesGirl: Tem calma...

Kai: EU ESTOU CALMO! TU É QUE ME PÔES OS NERVOS NA FRANJA! ÉS A DISCÓRDIA DESTA FIC!

KnucklesGirl: O QUÊÊ? NÃO SUBESTIMES O PODER DE UMA TPM! SENÃO ATIRO-TE PARA O FOSSOS DOS LEOPARDOS! APOSTO QUE ELES TÊM SAUDADES TUAS!

Kai: SÓ TU PARA TER ESSAS IDEIAS! DEVIAS SER PROCESSADA!

KnucklesGirl: PÁRA DE GRITAR!

Kai: PORQUÊ?

KnucklesGirl: PORQUE EU NÃO AGUENTO CARREGAR MAIS NA TECLA CAPS LOCK!

Pof Caiem todos a estilo anime

Kai: Hunf, eu não vou perder mais tempo contigo...(com um gesto, tirou o cachecol e lançou-o para o ar)

Xia: Eu apanho! (atirou-se ao ar e apanhou o cachecol) Ho-ho...(lembrou-se de um pequeno pormenor...)

ZIUUUMMMMMMMMMM...POF, POF, POF, CAPOOOOOOOOOOOOF

FireKai: Xia, estás bem?

Xia (a quatro andares debaixo deles): Tou ótima...(desmaia)

Kaena: Puxa, o cachecol deve pesar chumbo...

KnucklesGirl: Mas que estrago! Kagome, mione11, vão ajudá-la.

E lá foram elas. Quinze minutos depois...

Kai: Vamos é despachar-nos antes que isto fica adiado outra vez. Caras escritoras...(foi interrompido por um "ataque" de tosse do FireKai)...e escritor, cheguem aqui, vou precisar da vossa ajuda.

KnucklesGirl: Hei, pra quê essa cumplicidade?

Kai: Não te pedi opinião! (deitou-me a língua de fora) Ouçam todos, vamos fazer o seguinte...(o resto foi inaudível)...então estão comigo?

Escritoras (e escritor): SIM!

Kai (ainda com a sua voz fria): Xia, mione11, vão buscar o rádio. Kaena e Xonicax, tragam aquilo que vos pedi. Kairy-Chan e littledark, tragam a ventoinha. Mina e Kagome, empurram o sofá para longe do buracão (sim, ainda lá estava). E FireKai...faz-me companhia!

FireKai: ...ok!

Num cantinho:

Tala. Mas o que eles estão a tramar?

Masaru (com as mãos atrás da cabeça e de olhos fechados): Não sei, nem quero saber...

Shadow: Eles podem tentar o que quiserem, não vão conseguir acordar aquele tosco.

Sesshoumaru: Dizes isso porque falhastes, rato do esgoto.

Shadow: Fecha a matraca, cara de cão!

KnucklesGirl (separando os dois): Parem quietos senão...

Shadow e Sesshoumaru: Senão o quê? Fazes que um cofre de duas toneladas caia sobre nós?

KnucklesGirl: Nem mais! (estalei os dedos, mas não acontece nada) Outra vez? (volto a estalar mas nada acontece...)...mas que demónios...

Tala: Malta, ela está sem armas! Não acham que é uma excelente oportunidade de lhe darmos um jeito? (prepara o seu Wolborg)

FireKai: ...está tramada...

Shadow: Mas que rica ideia...

Masaru: Eu bem preciso de um saco de pancada! (estala os punhos)

Sesshoumaru: Um pouco de exercício faria bem. (prepara as garras)

KnucklesGirl: Ferrou...

Bad Boys (aproximando-se perigosamente de mim): Hehehehehehehe...

KnucklesGirl (recuando até á parede): Não querem antes conversar como pessoas civilizadas?

Bad Boys: NÃO!

KnucklesGirl: Neste caso…(escapei entre as pernas deles e corri para fora da sala)

Tala: Á CARGA!

Bad Boys: APOIADO! (e foi aberta a caça á autora...como eles me adoram!)

Tala: LET IT RIP (lançou o seu pião) WOLBORG, ATAQUE CONGELANTE!

Shadow: LANÇA DO CAOS!

Sesshoumaru: GARRAS VENENOSAS!

Masaru: SOCO DEMOLIDOR (ahahahaha, essa foi podre!)

KnucklesGirl: SOCORRO! (fugindo dos ataques, escapando por pouco)

Bad Boys: Volta aqui! (saíram todos da sala arejada atrás do meu sangue)

FireKai (observando a cena): oUUU Pobrezinha...

Kai: Mereceu!

Logo depois, as escritoras voltaram com o material necessário e depois de colocaram nos sítios indicados pelo Kai ficou assim: o sofá com o Tyson a dormir encostado á parede, com o rádio a um metro á frente dele e a ventoinha atrás do rádio. Á frente do rádio, tinha um banco.

Kai: Ora bem, Kaena, Xonikax, trouxeram o que vos pedi?

Kaena: Sim!

As duas carregavam numa travessa com um frango assado, batatas e bacalhau assado acabadinho de fazer. (ai, estou a babar-me sobre o teclado! Agora fiquei com fome!)

Kai: Ótimo. Coloquem a travessa no banco. Mione11, liga o rádio na estação da Sic (amigas brasileiras, é um dos canais nacionais de cá em Portugal)

E assim fez:

Voz no rádio: Bem vindos à Sic 10 horas! Hoje, na hora da culinária, vamos falar sobre frango assado.

Tyson: ZzZzZzZzZ...ahm…ZzZzZzZ…frango assado...ZzZzZzZzZzZ

Kai: Está a resultar. Littledark, liga a ventoinha.

Já devem ter percebido o plano: com o rádio a falar sobre frango assado, o próprio prato a meio metro de distância do Tyson e com a ventoinha ligada, a fazer que o cheiro ligasse até ao nariz dele. Quem resistira a uma delícia destas? Será que isto acorda o Tyson?

Tyson (com baba a escorrer em cataratas): ZzZzZzZ...frango assado...eu tenho de...COMER! (ACORDOU NESSE PRECISO MOMENTO E ATACOU O FRANGO!)

Todos: CONSEGUIMOS! (saltaram todos sobre o Kai!)

Kai (debaixo de todos: Ninguém merece...

Tyson (limpando a boca): Que delícia...há mais?

Kai (libertando-se de todos): A sesta acabou e a comida também. Agora pisga-te!

Tyson: Mas não posso ficar cá mais um pouco?

Kai: Não! (agarrou-o pela gola da camisola e atirou-o pelo buracão)

Tyson: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH...ESTOU A VOAR!

POF Aterrou num dos caixotes de lixo do jardim.

Escritores: -- ...ai como ele é lerdo...

Tyson: Valeu! Kai, podemos repe...(não terminou a frase, porque o homem do lixo pegou no caixote e esvaziou todo o conteúdo e o Tyson para dentro do camião do lixo)

Tyson (com uma casca de banana na cabeça): Boa, vou viajar! (o camião arranca) _Indo eu, indo eu, a caminho de Viseu. Encontrei o meu amor, ai Jesus lá vou eu! _(o camião desapareceu no horizonte)

Todos: VITÓRIA!

KnucklesGirl: O que aconteceu? Perdi alguma coisa?

Todos viraram-se e surpreenderam-se ao me verem. Eu estava inteira.

FireKai: Como é que lhes escapastes ilesa?

KnucklesGirl: Observem...(os outros Bad Boys entraram na sala envergonhados)

Escritores (excepto o Kai): Hã? (olharam de mais perto)...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!

O que tinha tanta piada? Bom, os quatro Bad Boys tinham begónias (plantas decorativas) plantadas pelo corpo todo! (imaginem esta cena!)

Mina: Como fizestes isso?

KnucklesGirl: Por sorte, enquanto fugia, entrei numa sala de informática e digitei este capítulo num dos computadores. Aí pude fazer algumas mudanças.

Shadow: TIRA ESTAS COISAS EM CI...(reparou que outra begónia tinha brotado na sua cabeça e calou-se de imediato)

KnucklesGirl: Estou a ver que acordaram o Tyson! Assim, declaro o Kai O VENCEDOR DA PRIMEIRA TAREFA!

Escritores: KAI, KAI, KAI (pegaram nele e elevaram-no acima das cabeças e saíram da sala, seguidos pelos outros Bad Boys, ainda com as begónias)

KnucklesGirl (para os leitores): Bem, amigos, a primeira tarefa foi finalmente encerrada, espero-vos no próximo capítulo para a segunda tarefa! Fiquem Bem! E por favor, MANDEM-ME REVIEWS! PLEASE! PLEASE!


	10. Chapter 10

Ei amigos! Desculpem lá por ter demorado a actualizar mas foi difícil para mim decidir qual seria a segunda tarefa, uma vez tinha muitas em mente. Esta vai igualmente puxar pelas capacidades dos Bad Boys num desafio bem maior do que acordar o Tyson: aturarem uns aos outros!

Como assim? Vão já descobrir neste capítulo!

Nota: Quero convocar que vão aparecer brevemente na fic as escritoras Myoubi (Parallel Goddesses) , Yuradark Angel e Hakubi Washu. Mas tal como a Di, vão ser participações bem breves. A partir do próximo capítulo.

Nota2: A partir de agora, esta fic vai ser actualizada com um novo capítulo todas as segundas-feiras, á tarde. (mais ou menos às 13H45) Isto porque vou começar a actualizar na sala de informática da minha escola (a netlá emcasa foi á vida).

Agora sim, a fic. Boa Leitura

No capítulo anterior, deu-se finalmente a conclusão da primeira tarefa. Num verdadeiro trabalho de equipa, o Kai contou com a ajuda de todos os escritores convidados (eu estive ocupada a fugir de uns certos "amigos") e conseguiram acordar o Tyson com um método que até era óbvio. Assim, o Kai foi declarado vencedor da primeira tarefa! Agora, quem vencerá a próxima?

Capítulo10: A segunda tarefa!

KnucklesGirl: Ora bem, pessoal, é altura de baixar os copos de vinho e recomeçar a trabalhar...pessoal? (todos estavam numa euforia total, a gritar olé e ainda a suspenderem o Kai por cima das cabeças deles)...ok, depois não é culpa minha quando isto acontece! (saquei do nada o trompete do Masaru e SOPREI COM TODA A FORÇA, O QUE FEZ UM BARULHO ENSURCEDOR QUE...)

Escritores: Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! (taparam os ouvidos, esquecendo-se de um pequeno pormenor...)

POF (o Kai caiu duro ao chão)

KnucklesGirl: Obrigada. Quero dar os parabéns a todos pelo vosso empenho quer aos Bad Boys, quer às escritoras e escritor, graças a vocês esta fic está a ser um sucesso!

Escritores: (aplausos)

Bad Boys: Buuuuu...

Escritores e eu: (olhar fuzilante aos Bad Boys)

Bad Boys:...

KnucklesGirl: E agora, vamos dar início á SEGUNDA TAREFA!

Xia: Ah, KnucklesGirl, não vai dar...

KnucklesGirl: Ué, porquê?

Xia: Olha. (aponta para o buracão, onde o Sol já estava a pôr-se)

KnucklesGirl: Ah, pois é, já é meio tarde. Muito bem, isto vai ter que ficar para amanhã, este prédio não tem quartos suficientes para todos e ...hum? (parei no meio da frase e fiquei com um ar pensativo)

Sesshoumaru: O que foi?

Kai (com ar receoso): Ela está a tramar alguma...

KnucklesGirl: É ISSO! EUREKA! (dei um salto bem grande, que todos assustaram-se e caíram ao chão!)

KnucklesGirl: Ora bem malta, eu estive a pensar...

Masaru: Milagre!

KnucklesGirl (ignorando-o): ...já que nós temos que voltar para casa a tempo do jantar, eu pensei que...

Todos: ...que...

KnucklesGirl: ...que...

Todos (já impacientes):...que...

KnucklesGirl: ...queriam seguir-me?

POF Caíram todos a estilo anime.

E lá foram todos seguir a autora maluca. Subira ao 6º andar, o mais alto do edifício e entraram num quarto bem vasto, com cinco colchões de cama (aquelas camas a estilo japonês, que só têm um cobertor e uma almofadas) muito próximos um dos outro.

Masaru: Mas para que é este quarto?

KnucklesGirl: Para vocês dormirem, óbvio!

Bad Boys: COMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?

Tala: Nós? Os cinco?

KnucklesGirl: Bingo!

Shadow: Estás a gozar? Eu não vou dormir com estes retardados por perto!

Kai: Desta vez passastes das marcas!

Masaru: Bora assassiná-la!

Mais uma vez, os rapazes deram um passo em frente, a rangerem a dentuça, dando-me uma sensação que não me poderia safar desta vez...

KnucklesGirl: Então rapazes...

Bad Boys (a aproximarem-se furtivamente de mim) : Grr….

KnucklesGirl: …sejam razoáveis….

Bad Boys (cada vez mais próximos): GRR...

KnucklesGirl (a soar frio): ...não queiramos que haja derreamento de sangue...

Bad Boys (a dez centímetros de mim): VAI PARA O INFERNO! (saltaram sobre mim)

KnucklesGirl: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (desviei-me no último segundo e eles estalaram-se todos contra a parede! Nossa, foi uma coisa...)

KnucklesGirl: É CORRER PARA VIVER!(sai pela porta fora)

Kai: AGARREM QUE É TIRANA!

Bad Boys: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (saíram pela porta fora, atrás de mim)

Escritores: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Kaena: É sempre a mesma coisa...

Kairy-Chan: O que fazemos?

FireKai: Quem quer chá? (saca do nada um bule com várias chávenas)

Littledark: Eu quero! Tens bolachas?

Mas que rica merenda! Mas passados cinco minutos...

Bad Boys: AHHHHHHHHHHH! (entraram na sala ao tropeções, brancos como fantasmas e esconderam-se atrás dos escritores)

Kagome: O que é que se passa? Viram algum fantasma? (lol)

Tala (a tremer da cabeça aos pés, abraçado ao Kai): Pior...

Kai (mais lívido do que nunca): O horror...é o horror...

Kairy-Chan: Vá lá, não pode ser assim tãããão mau...

Bad Boys (olhando por detrás dos escritores): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (esconderam-se os cinco debaixo dos seus respectivos cobertores)

Littledark: Mas o que é que...(virou-se e ao ver o que os Bad Boys viram, deu um guincho e ficou mais parada do que uma estátua)

Mione11: O que é que se passa...(também virou-se, encarou o mesmo que a littledark e calou-se imediatamente)

Xonikax: Seja o que for o que elas viram, não devem ser nada bonito...quando eu contar até três, vira-mos todos, ok?

Escritores: ok...(já receosos)

Xonikax: Um, dois...três! (viraram-se)

Escritores: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Devem estar a pensar o que diabos assustou tanto os Bad Boys e os escritores. Pois bem, quando todos viraram...encararam-me, com um olhar de demónio, e com uma lança afiadíssima, sedenta de sangue, apontada a todos.

KnucklesGirl ("acordando" do transe): Desculpem pessoal. Assustei-vos? (baixei a lança) Pessoal? (eles tinham desaparecido) Onde estão?

Mina: Puxa, não voltes a fazer isso!

KnucklesGirl (olhando para onde ouvi a voz dela): OOUUUUUUUUUUUUU (estavam todos pendurados no candeeiro, daqueles luxuosos)

FireKai: Onde sacastes essa lança?

KnucklesGirl: Bem...

Longe dali, no anime Shaman King...

Ren Tao (ou Len): A MINHA LANÇA? ONDE ESTÁ A MINHA LANÇA? (procurando por todo o lado)

De volta ao prédio do clube...

Mione11: Essa lança é do Ren?

KnucklesGirl: Sim, tinha de me defender com alguma coisa, por isso pedi-lhe "emprestada"

Kai (ainda debaixo dos cobertores): Psicopata...

KnucklesGirl: PSICOPATA É O BROOKLYN!

Kaena: Vais devolve-la, não vais?

KnucklesGirl: Ah, sim, vou! Esperem que eu já volto! (sai da sala com a lança)

Todos: Ufa...

Kairy-Chan: Desta é que fiquei com pele de galinha!

Littledark: Também eu...

Kaena: Malta...

Kagome: Metem-se com ela e acontece isto.

Kaena: Malta...

Xonikax: Nem quero pensar no que ela vai fazer na próxima vez.

Kaena: MALTA!

Xonikax: O que foi, Kaena?

Kaena: Como é que descemos daqui?

Escritores: OOUUU Tinham-se esquecido que ainda estavam pendurados no candeeiro, a três metros e meio do chão)

CRAC o candeeiro partiu-se e obviamente...

POF ...caíram todos...

Passado algum tempo, depois de eu ter regressado á sala, convencer os Bad Boys a saírem debaixo dos cobertores e de ter distribuído pensos rápidos aos escritores (a queda foi bem feia, não foi?), voltamos ao assunto em que tínhamos ficado.

Sesshoumaru: Qual é o objectivo de dormirmos no mesmo quarto?

KnucklesGirl: Muito simples, meus filhos...esta é a vossa segunda tarefa!

Todos: Hã?

Kairy-Chan: Não estou a compreender...

FireKai: A segunda tarefa é dormir?

Mione11: Contrasta um pouco com a primeira.

KnucklesGirl: É mais do que isso. Prestem atenção...(mal acabei a frase e todos pegaram em almofadas, e sentaram no chão á minha volta, como eu estivesse a contar uma história)...também não é caso para tanto! Ora bem, esta tarefa consiste no seguinte: os Bad Boys vão ter que passar a noite neste quarto. Como não são santos, de certeza vai haver briga. O objectivo é o seguinte: o Bad Boy que aparecer amanhã com menos sinais de sono, é o vencedor! Entenderam? Esta é a segunda tarefa!

Mina: Posso dormir com eles?

Todos: NÃO!

Mina (fazendo beicinho): Maus...

littledark: Mas se é essa a segunda tarefa, nós não poderemos estar aqui a apoiar.

KnucklesGirl: Pois não. Mas não se preocupem.: há uma câmara escondida neste quarto e vai filmar o quarto durante toda a noite. Depois, eu faço cópias de Dvds e distribuo a todos, está bem assim?

Mione11: Ter um dvd com o Sesshy a dormir...(a babar-se com estrelas nos olhos)

Xonikax: A mim parece-me bem!

KnucklesGirl: Bem, se estamos todos de acordo, é altura de irmos. Vemo-nos amanhã. Tchau. (saí pela porta)

Escritores: Tchau!

FireKai: Bem, também nós temos que ir, não é?

Xia: Sim, tchau, Bad Boys. Passam uma boa noite!

Littledark: Portem-se mal!

Mione11: Pois, queremos rir muito!

Kaena: Matem-se um ao outro!

Kagome: Torturem-se!

Kairy-Chan: Fazem estragos!

Xonikax: Que ganhe o melhor!

Mina: Despem-se diante a câmara!

Todos: MINA!

Mina: Era só uma sugestão...

Escritores: Tchau rapazes!

Bad Boys: ...

Fim do 10º Capítulo

Este foi o prólogo da segunda tarefa. Que tal? Acharam bem? Ou mal? MANDEM-ME REVIEWS! PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	11. Special Chapter

Olá…peço imensa desculpa por ter demorado tanto tempo a actualizar, mas é que o meu computador foi para arranjar e só o recuperei no sábado…para compensar o transtorno, fiz este Quiz especial com cinco perguntas e com cinco opções cada. Cada uma das opções corresponde a uma resposta possível a cada um dos Bad Boys (Kai, Tala, Sesshoumaru, Masaru e Shadow). Fazem o Quiz e envie-me as respostas através de uma review desta forma por exemplo: Quiz: 1º- A, 2º- B , 3º- C , 4º- D e 5º - E

Isto é só um exemplo! Na próxima semana, na actualização do capítulo, eu direi logo no inicio a quem participou qual dos Bad Boys vos corresponde! Bom preenchimento!

Capítulo especial: Quiz – Qual dos Bad Boys vos condiz?

1º - Qual é o teu prato favorito?

Costeletas de porco com uma pitada de sal. Ah, e não ficava mal um pouco de macarrão instantâneo!

Eu como qualquer coisa. Desde que não esteja envenenada ou contaminada pela gripe das aves.

Não sou esquisito. Mas liberto o meu lado selvagem se avisto algum chili-dog! (cachorro - quente)

Gosto principalmente da sobremesa. Altura que já não está ninguém a chatear-me.

I LOVE FOOD! Especialmente caviar! Ah, e também um chazinho de camomila me caía bem!

2º - Qual é o teu estilo de roupa favorito?

Um estilo bem descontraído e à Bad Boy. Vejo-me inclinado para blusas e calças bem largas.

Discreto. Para isso não há nada do que a roupa negra. Ah, e caía-me bem um cachecol branco. (o mesmo que a autora satânica fartou-se de puxar nesta maldita fic)

Nada melhor do que a tradição! Estilo Era das Guerras. Para manter o meu porte altivo.

Que raio de pergunta é essa? Não vês que eu sou um ouriço?

Estilo único! O branco governa!

3º - Se fosses comprar um descapotável, de que tipo preferias?

Um descapotável bem prático. Daqueles pequenos, ideais para vendedores de cachorros – quentes.

Rápido e bonito. Com tinta vermelha reforçada. Para dar uma voltinha por aí com style.

Nenhum. Entrava na loja, perguntava pelo preço, saía e comprava um Mangá.

Um que tivesse passadeira vermelha e garrafas de champanhe incluído. De preferência com um mordomo.

Para mim é a velocidade que conta. Pode cair aos bocados, mas desde que levanta poeira, tudo bem.

4º - Ao acordares, qual é a primeira coisa que te vem à cabeça?

"Ai que sono. Deixa-me dormir por mais cinco minutos. O Mundo não acaba por isso."

(bocejo) " Lá vou, ter de ir ao centro de tédio e de tortura (a escola). Será que me vai dar tempo para encontrar-me com ela hoje?"

"Novo dia, toca a levantar que se faz tarde. Vou ver se caço algumas miúdas e…peraí! Mas lá não há moças! Colégio masculino filho da p#!

" Hum …(desligando o despertador) …ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ….RONCCCCCCCCC

"Bolas, amanheceu! E calem esse galo, senão eu enfio-lhe uma rolha e olhem que não é no bico!"

5º - Diz uma palavra que te define.

Determinação.

Frieza.

Surpresa.

Descontracção.

Persistência.

E é tudo! Envie-me as vossas respostas. Desculpem lá, eu sei que para isto tipo de coisas cria-se um blog, mas eu não sei como se faz isso…amanhã de manhã eu postarei o próximo capítulo!


	12. Chapter 11

Olá amigos! Mais uma vez peço desculpa pela demora, vou esforçar-me que não volte a acontecer. Já demos início à segunda tarefa em que os nossos Bad Boys vão ter de dormir no mesmo quarto, sem qualquer privacidade …(hum, isto promete! Estilo Big Brother!) Será que vão sobreviver?

Nota: Como tinha dito, este capítulo vai contar com a participação das escritoras Myoubi (Parallel Goddess), Yuradark Angel, Hakubi Washou e ainda Kaira Kon! Espero que gostem!

Nota2: O jogo Shadow the Hedgehog FINALMENTE CHEGOU! E eu já o tenho! É espectacular! Para o honrar, o ouriço vai ter uma referência especial neste capítulo! Pequena, mas especial!

Nota3: Obrigada a todos que participaram no meu Quiz! Nos replay, vou vos dizer qual dos Bad Boys vos condiz! Amanhã de manhã, dirigem-se à vossa caixa de correio!

Avancemos para a fic! Boa Leitura!

No capítulo anterior deu o inicio da segunda tarefa. Nesta vez, consistia em que os Bad Boys passassem a noite no mesmo quarto, este com cinco cobertores e almofadas, à moda japonesa. A tarefa terminaria na manhã seguinte e era ganha pelo Bad Boy que representasse com menos sinais de sono. Quem ficará com a glória desta vez?

Capítulo 11: Inconvenientes durante a noite

11 da noite. Os cinco Bad Boys estavam no quarto, sentados no chão, formando uma roda. Todos olhavam uns para os outros com um olhar furtivo. Subitamente, todos ergueram o punho e num movimento rápido desceram-no e …

Bad Boys: PEDRA PAPEL TESOURA! (eles sabem jogar a isso?)

Kai: Hehehehehehehe, pedra vence tesoura, portanto eu fico com o melhor cobertor! (levantou-se e sentou-se no bendito cobertor)

Sesshoumaru: Foi sorte…

Masaru: Já são onze horas, não será melhor deitarmos?

Tala: Ó pirralho, a noite é uma criança! Vamos mas é aproveitar! (saca do nada uma garrafa)

Alguém quer saqué? (é uma bebida alcoólica japonesa)

Sesshoumaru: Eu quero.

Masaru: "Bando de retardados" (sentou-se no seu cobertor)

Shadow: "E ainda declaram-se Bad Boys…" (também se sentou no seu cobertor)

Quinze minutos depois…

Tala (já bêbado, a cantar): _As meninas da Ribeira do Sado é que é!_

Sesshoumaru (igualmente bêbado): _Lavram a terra com as unhas dos pés!_

Tala: _As meninas da Ribeira do Sado são como as ovelhas…_

Sesshoumaru e Tala: _TÊM CARRAPATOS ATRÁS DAS ORELHAS!_

Os outros Bad Boys (debaixo dos cobertores, a tapar os ouvidos): UUUU Que tortura…

Sesshoumaru e Tala: _Eu tenho dois amores! Que não são iguais!_

Shadow: CALEM A BOCA! (pegou na almofada e atirou contra os bêbados, acertando em cheio na boca do Sesshoumaru, que caiu desmaiado)

Tala: _Bate, bate, coração! Louco, louco de emoção! A vida assim não tem valor!_

Masaru: Falta um…

Shadow: Grr…(subitamente o seu corpo começou a brilhar num tom avermelhado)

Masaru (erguendo uma sobrancelha): O que se passa com ele?

Kai: Não sei, mas coisa boa não é de certeza.

Shadow: EXPLOSÃO DO CAOS!

BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

O quarto foi totalmente devastado! Os cobertores ficaram espalmados contra a parede, os dois bêbados jaziam desmaiados no chão, este coberto de fissuras e quanto ao Kai e ao Masaru…bem, como estavam já aconchegados nos cobertores…

Kai: A isto é que eu chamo destruição total…

Masaru: A quem o dizes…(os cobertores onde eles estavam "descolaram" da parede e caíram duros ao chão…nossa)

Shadow (voltando ao normal): Assim está melhor! (pegou no seu cobertor meio queimado e aconchegou-se nele)… ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ…

Fora do prédio, nos jardins, quatro figuras ocultas pela escuridão, olhavam para o topo do prédio.

Incógnito1: É aqui, não é?

Incógnito2: Segundo o mapa, sim.

Incógnito3: Bora subir, os bombons já devem estar a dormir!

As quatro figuras revelaram-se. Eram nem mais nem menos do que as escritoras Myoubi, Yuradark Angel, Hakubi Washou e Kaira Kon. Só tinham algo estranho…estavam vestidas como ninjas.

Myoubi: Vamos a isto!

Todas: Sim!

Começou a tocar a música "Missão Impossível" como fundo. A Hakubi pegou numa corda com um gancho para lançá-la á janela do sexto andar e depois escalarem até lá e…

Kaira: ESTÁS DOIDA? Isso é muito cansativo! Tenho uma ideia melhor! Olha só! (pegou no telemóvel (celular) e discou uns números) Estou? Ambrósio? Estamos no lugar combinado. Espero-te por ti daqui a cinco minutos!

Cinco minutos depois, um helicóptero surgiu dos céus e aterrou mesmo no jardim do prédio.

Kaira: Subam!

E lá foram elas. O helicóptero deixou-as na varanda do sexto andar, onde estavam os Bad Boys. Mal chegaram lá…

Myoubi: Chegou o grande momento! Quando eu abrir a janela, entramos todas de rompante e atiramo-nos a eles, certo?

Todas: Certo!

Myoubi: Um, dois, TRÊS! (abriu a janela e atiraram-se as quatro para dentro do quarto MAS…)

POF Por um erro de cálculo, aterraram todas no chão duro e frio e por sinal coberto de fissuras e …

CRAC o chão desfez-se e as pobrezinhas…

CAPOF …foram parar ao quinto andar, mas como quatro era muito peso…

CRAC…POF, POF, POF, POF, CAPOF ….vieram parar ao primeiro andar…

Quinze minutos depois…

Hakubi (a subir as escadas, coberta de pensos rápidos): Só mais um esforço, estamos quase lá…

Yura (a segurar um saco de gelo na testa): Onde se já se viu um prédio sem elevador?

Kaira (a apoiar-se por um cajado): Animem-se, não falharemos desta vez…

Myoubi (de muletas): Fazemos tudo para ver o Kai!

Chegaram finalmente ao maldito andar.

Yura: Ora bem, vamos abrir, voltemos a atirar-nos, mas nesta vez, olhem primeiro, ok? Um, dois, TRÊS! (abriu a porta devagarinho, espreitaram! Viram duas sombras que jaziam no chão à frente delas)

Myoubi: Ali estão eles! AO ATAQUE!

Todas: Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (atiraram-se e aterraram em cima…adivinhem…do Tala!)

Yura: Gente, é o Tala!

Hakubi: Fixe!

Tala (acordando): …oi miúdas…hic…querem cantar?

Kaira: Brr ele está bêbado! (mal diz isso, as quatro levantaram-se e afastaram-se dele a uns cinco metros)

Tala (a cambalear pelos lados): Então docinhos…hic…não fujam de mim…hi…vamos cantar! (parou subitamente) _Segura o tchan, amarra o tchan, segura o tchan tchan, tchan tchan tchan. _(caiu para trás) ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

As quatro: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Kaira: Que doido…

Myoubi: Onde está o Kai?

Yura: Deixa cá ver…(pegou numa lanterna e começou a procurar) AHHHHHHHHHH! (parou subitamente e desligou a lanterna) Ó meu Deus, ó meu Deus, ó meu Deus, ó meu Deus…

Hakushi: O que foi Yura? Estás pálida!

Yura: Olha! (acendou a lanterna e apontou aonde tinha visto o que viu)

Hakushi: AHHHHHHHHHH! Ó meu Deus, ó meu Deus, ó meu Deus…

Kaira: O que é que vocês têm?

Yura (acordando do transe): Encontramos o Kai!

Myoubi: E?

Yura e Hakushi: ELE DORME NU!

Kaira e Myoubi: QUÊÊÊ? Queremos ver! (tentando a arrancar a lanterna a elas)

Yura (segurando a lanterna): Parem! Ainda acabam por…

CRÁS

Yura:… partir a lanterna… ¬¬

Shadow (acordando subitamente): O que foi isto?

Acendeu a luz do quarto. Assim as quatro raparigas, agarradas umas ás outras, com um sorriso amarelo.

Shadow (sacando do nada um revólver): Quem são vocês?  
Numa reacção imediata, todas largaram-se e esticaram os braços ao ar.

Myoubi: Não dispares! Sou demasiado nova para morrer! Nem sequer tenho namorado...

Shadow: RESPONDEM Á MINHA PERGUNTA!

Kaira: Somosescritorasconvidadasparaparticiparestecapítuloe…

Shadow: Hooo..mais devagar, não percebi uma palavra do que dissestes!

Kaira: Somos escritoras convidadas pela KnucklesGirl para participar temporariamente nesta fic.

Shadow: O quê? Mais?

Yura: Sim, ahn…podias baixar a arma por favor?

Shadow (com tom bem frio): Não.

Hakushi: Não vais disparar, pois não?

Shadow: Eu bem queria, mas não tenho balas…(atirou o revólver para longe)…e agora que estão aqui, o que vão fazer?

Yura: Bem, o que é que tu achas? Que tipo de reacção nós teríamos de ter se estivermos num quarto cheio de fofuras, ainda mais que o mais fofo de todos dormisse nu?

Shadow: …(racicionava) …começavam a gritar como umas miúdas histéricas?

Hakushi: Bingo! Prontas? Um, dois e …..

As quatro: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Masaru (acordando devido ao grito): O que foi? Onde está o fogo?

Sesshoumaru (já são): Ai que dor de cabeça…acho que bebi demais….

Kai: Mas que demónios…(vê as quatro raparigas)…AHHHHHH! (tapando-se com o cobertor, antes que elas vissem o que não deviam ver) QUEM SÃO VOCÊS?

As quatro: KAI!

Kai: Não…vocês não se atreveriam a…

POF aterraram as quatro encima dele.

Hakushi (tentando arrancar-lhe o cobertor): Então Kai? Porquê essa timidez?

Kai (vermelho como uma luz de Natal): Não, eu não tenho nada vestido!

Myoubi: Por isso mesmo! (também a tentar a arrancar-lhe o cobertor)

Kaira: Anda lá Kai…

Yura: Nós não te fazemos mal!

Os Bad Boys restantes: ..UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Kai: Chega! SUMAM DAQUI! ( o grito foi tal que elas caíram para trás)

Kai: QUERO-VOS A MILHAS! JÁ! Que coisa…

Hakushi: Caroi amigo, nós não vamos embora sem pelo menos dar-te um beijo!

Kai: O quê?

Yura: TODAS JUNTAS! IÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! (atiraram-se outra vez e começaram a beijá-lo por toda a cara, pelo pescoço, pelo tronco…(o resto estava tapado pelo cobertor)

Kai: Chega! Chega! Basta, já disse! Pronto, pronto! (elas pararam) Se eu der um beijo a cada uma ficam satisfeitas?

Todas: SIM!

Kai: E sumam daqui?

Todas: Sim!

Kai: Está bem. (deu um beijo na bochecha a cada uma)

Shadow: O que fazem por ele…

Kai: Pronto, agora chispam-se!

Todas: Tchau Kai…(saíram pela porta, com a mão a segurar na bochecha onde ele tinha beijado)

Kai: Que malucas!

Masaru: Elas até eram engraçadas…

Shadow: Pelo menos já podemos dormir…

Fim do 11º Capítulo

Então? Gostaram? Ás quatro escritora, espero que tenham gostado da vossa participação, talvez façam outra brevemente, nunca se sabe. Aos leitores espero que tenham apreciado! Tchau e mandem REVIEWS! PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	13. Chapter 12

Hello everybody! Aqui estou para apresentar mais um capítulo! Espero que tenham todos recebidos os resultados do meu Quiz que enviei através dos vossos replay, se não o receberam por favor contactem-me. Tenho uma comunicação oficial a fazer: dou oportunidade de me darem sugestões para as próximas tarefas! (a segunda tarefa vai terminar já no próximo capítulo!) A Yuradark Angel já me deu duas sugestões e gostava de saber se vocês também têm alguma em mente. Tá? Eu e os escritores convidados estivemos ausentes no capítulo anterior, mas isso não vai durar muito! Como? Descubram neste capítulo!

Nota: Ás escritoras que participaram no capítulo anterior, isto é, Yuradark Angel, Myoubi (Parallel Goddesses), Hakubi Washou e Kaira Kon, espero que tenham gostado da vossa participação e se quiserem fazer outra aparição, é só dizer!

Nota2: Aos escritores convidados, isto é xia-thebladergirl, Kairy-Chan, mione11, xonikax, Kaena Zeho, Mina Hikaru, littledark, Kagome e FireKai, desculpa se vos chateei quanto à parte do Kai ter dado um beijo às quatro escritoras. Mas só o fiz por uma razão: elas só participaram naquele capítulo e tinham direito ao melhor proveito. Mas não se preocupem! Há de chegar o dia em que vocês também receberão algo do Kai! Quando é que não posso dizer….

Nota3: Na terceira tarefa vou contar com a participação da escritora UrbanDiva! Se a mesma ainda tiver interessada, por favor envie-me uma review.

Nota4: Escrevi uma fic nova, nesta vez só com o Shadow! Chama-se "Shadow the Hedgehog: A minha versão." Também é de comédia! Por favor, vão lá dar uma espreitadela…

Agora sim, a fic. Boa Leitura!

No capítulo anterior, os charmosos Bad Boys tiveram umas inconveniências durante a noite, desde tolerar dois bêbados entre eles até levarem com a fúria de um certo ouriço invocadinho…como não bastassem os azares, receberam a visita de quatro novas escritoras, que fizeram de tudo e mais alguma coisa para verem o Kai numa autêntica miragem que qualquer fã dele daria o seu reino para a ver: o Kai a dormir nu. Por fim, as quatro marotas retiraram-se, deixando os cinco Bad Boys sossegados, convencidos que poderão agora dormir em paz. Se é isso que eles pensam, bem podem tirar o cavalinho da chuva…

Capítulo12: Mais inconvenientes

Duas da manhã. Quatro rapazes e um ouriço dormiam sossegados nos seus cobertores, num clima de autêntico sossego…

Tala (com as pernas fora dos cobertores e a babar-se): ZzZzZzZzZzZ…querida, quero mais pudim…hehehehehehehehe….ROOONNNCCCCCCCCC

Sesshoumaru (a dormir de boca bem aberta): ZzZzZzZzZzZ….o mundo será meu….só meu…ZzZzZzZzZzZ

Kai (bem aconchegado no seu cobertor): ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ…Hummmmmmm…. Brooklyn, eu te odeio…ZzZzZzZzZzZzZZzZ

Masaru (abraçado à almofada): ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ…Emily….ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Shadow (com uma daquelas bolhas de ar no nariz estilo anime): ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ... não me deixes…por favor…Maria…ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Dormem como anjinhos, não acham? Kawai…pena que tenha de acontecer isto….

: _Está ligado? Teste, teste. Um, dois, três. Ótimo. HEY BAD BOYS!_

Bad Boys: ROONNNCCCCCCCCC….

: _Hum…dormem como pedras. Isto requere medidas drásticas! Ora bem, MÚSICA MAESTRO!_ (começa a tocar uma música bem conhecida)

? (cantando): _I am so high_

_Did not recognize_

_The fire burning in her eyes_

_The charming that_

_Controlling my mind_

_Whispered goodbye_

_She was got a plane_

_Never to return again_

_But always in my heart.._

_Ohh!_

_THIS LOVE WAS_

_TAKING ITS TOLL ON ME_

_SHE SAID GOODBYE_

_TOO MANY TIMES BEFORE…_

Devido à súbita elevação de decibéis ao cantar o refrão, o despertar de todos foi quase imediata: o Tala deu um salto, tropeçou no cobertor e caiu de cara no chão. O Sesshoumaru acordou sobressaltado e a olhar para tudo o que é lado, a ver se havia fogo no quarto. O Kai levantou-se a segurar o cobertor (ele ainda estava nu!) e a murmurar palavrões. O Masaru assumiu uma pose de Karaté e o Shadow…ainda dormia…(puxa, ele tem um sono bem pesado!)

: _MY HEART IS_

_BROKEN IN FRONT OF ME_

_I HAVE NO CHOICE…_

Bad Boys (excepto o Shadow): CALA A BOCA!

: _Hã? Olá Bad Boys! _

Bad Boys: KNUCKLESGIRL?

Shadow: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ….

KnucklesGirl: _Nem mais!_

Sesshoumaru: Onde estás?

KnucklesGirl: _Hehehehehehehe, para ser franca estou a milhas daí! E não estou sozinha!_

Masaru: Que dizer que também está aí os…

Escritoras e escritor: _OLÁ BAD BOYS!_

Bad Boys (excepto o ouriço): --UUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Tala: Onde estão afinal?

KnucklesGirl: _Ahm, estamos no outro lado da cidade, numa sala de controlo. Estamos a ver-vos a ecrã gigante!_

Kai: TU DISSESTES QUE IAS DEIXARMOS EM PAZ DURANTE A NOITE!

KnucklesGirl: _Eu disse isso, mas não disse que ia vigiar-vos! Vimos tudo!_

Bad Boys (excepto vocês sabem quem): Tu-tu-do?

KnucklesGirl: _Tudinho! Incluindo a invasão das minhas quatro convidadas!_

Kai: Com a breca!

Xia: _E nisso temos algo a impor!_

Kai: Hã?

Escritoras: _NÓS TAMBÉM QUEREMOS UM BEIJO TEU!_

Kai: Como?

KnucklesGirl: _É melhor dar-lhes o que elas querem!_

Kai: Não! Não me digam que vocês também assistiram a isso! Já passei por demasiados constrangimentos! Nem pensem que vou vos beijar!

KnucklesGirl: _Muito bem Kai, se não fazes a Bem, vais fazer a Mal!_

Kai: E o que vais fazer? Que um cofre de duas toneladas caia em cima de mim? Já sabes que isso não resulta!

KnucklesGirl: _Pensas que eu sou burra? Não, tenho uma ideia melhor!_

Kai (num tom de desafio): Ai é? Que ideia é essa?

Mal acabou a frase, por debaixo da câmara que focava os cinco Bad Boys, surgiu uns braços mecânicos com garras, apontadas ao Kai.

Kai (já receoso): O que vais fazer com isso?

KnucklesGirl: _Observa!_

Num movimento rápido, os braços mecânicos estenderam-se até ao Kai e ….fincaram as garras no cobertor que cobria o seu corpo nu!

Kai (vermelho como uma lagosta cozida, a segurar o cobertor): Tu não estás a pensar em…

KnucklesGirl: _Estou sim! _(os braços mecânicos tentaram arrancar-lhe o cobertor)

Kai: Não posso permitir isso! (a segurar o cobertor com todas as suas forças)

Bad Boys: ..UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Shadow: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Escritoras: _PUXA! PUXA! PUXA! PUXA!_

FireKai: _Santo Deus…_

KnucklesGirl: _Queres jogo duro, não é? Muito bem… _(os braços puxaram com ainda mais força)

Kai: Não! (puxando também com ainda mais força)

Com um e outro a puxarem o cobertor nesse jeito, já devem adivinhar o que aconteceu a seguir…

RÁS (o cobertor rasgou-se, tendo o Kai ficando só com suficiente para tapar o que devia tapar)

Escritoras (cheias de emoção): _AHHHHHHHH! KAWAIIIII!_

POF (ouviu-se por detrás da câmara, sinal que as escritoras tinham desmaiado)

Bad Boys, KnucklesGirl e FireKai: OOUUU

Kai: Que humilhação…TT

KnucklesGirl: _Bem, como acabou bem…._

Kai: BEM PARA QUEM? SUA QUATRO-OLHOS, FIZESTES QUE EU PASSASSE NUM CONSTRANGIMENTO TERRÍVEL!

KnucklesGirl: _Que constrangimento qual quê. Foi um sonho, isso sim!_

Kai: VAIS PAGAR POR ISTO! E CARO!

KnucklesGirl: _Ui, que medo, já estou a tremer!_

Kai: ORA SUA….

Tala: Então parceiro, não vale a pena…

Sesshoumaru: Fica calmo, conta até dez…

Kai: Um, dois, três…

FireKai: _Então isto não é para ser uma fic amigável?_

Masaru: Esta fic está a ser de tudo menos amigável!

FireKai: _Também não exageres!_

Masaru: Desde que esta treta começou, a KnucklesGirl só nos tinha dado vida negra! E por não falar da fic "Acampar uma perdição"! Isto só tem uma solução: A GUILHOTINA!

FireKai: _KnucklesGirl, é melhor fugires. Parece que o senhor problemático quer a tua cabeça como decoração da parede._

KnucklesGirl: _Masaru, tu também? Onde está a tua calma reservada e pacífica?_

Masaru: Foi pelo cano abaixo! (saca do nada um machado e avança perigosamente para a câmara)

Tala: Vamos ajudá-lo?

Sesshoumaru: Não vejo por que não! Eu também quero vingar-me! (sacam os dois do nada uns machados)

Kai: Noventa e oito, noventa e nove, cem, …. (vê os seus colegas com os machados)…ei, eu também quero enforcá-la! (saca do nada, não um, mas três machados)

FireKai: _Isto agora é que não me está a parecer-me nada amigável…_

KnucklesGirl: _Eu já os acalmo!_ (um dos braços mecânicos saca uma casca de banana e atira-a ao chão)

Masaru: AO ATAQUE! (mas ele não viu a casca de banana no chão e ao pisá-la, caiu para trás, chocando contra os outros três Bad Boys, cujo impulso causado com o choque entre eles foi tal que foram projectados para trás e…)

FireKai: _Ai céus, ferrou…_

KnucklesGirl: _Bom, nós vamos fechar o contacto e voltaremos assim que reanimarmos as escritoras _(sim, elas ainda estavam desmaiadas) _Até já!_

Mas eles nem ouviram no que disse. O que tinha acontecido era pior do que se podia imaginar…tinham caído em cima do Shadow, outrora estava a dormir pacificamente, mas agora os seus olhos faiscavam de raiva e o seu corpo irradiava uma cor vermelha brilhante:

Kai: Não… (abaixou a cabeça)…de novo não…

Shadow: EXPLOSÃO DO CAOS!

BUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Agora sim, não sobrou nada do quarto. Tudo foi totalmente devastado. Os cobertores já eram. Quanto aos Bad Boys…hum…não os vejo! Só vejo quatro estátuas de baixo-relevo, fixadas na parede, com os olhos em forma de espiral….

Fim do 12º Capítulo

Então? Gostaram? Foi um capítulo meio bruto e espero que tenha compensado um pouco que seja acerca da parte de receber um beijo do Kai…e agora? Parece que vai ser uma noite muito looongaaaa. Irão sobreviver? No próximo capítulo será um especial de Natal! Ah e ENVIEM-ME REVIEWS! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!


	14. Special Christmas

Hohohoho! Merry Christmas! Eu sei, o Natal é só Domingo, mas na próxima vez que eu actualizar já terá passado. Para começar quero agradecer a todos por me terem dado sugestões para a terceira tarefa, numa coisa que eu achei engraçado é do facto de muita gente ter feito referência á Ming-Ming…hum, talvez ela apareça mais cedo, nunca se sabe…Enfim, este capítulo é um especial de Natal, onde todos nós vamos fazer com os Bad Boys uma festa que tão cedo não esquecerão…

Vamos à fic! Boa Leitura!

No capítulo anterior, numa tentativa fútil de passar uma noite em paz, os cinco Bad Boys aturaram uma inconveniência que na qual arrependeram-se de terem saído do ventre das suas mães…EU! Mas por ironia do destino, eu e as outras escritoras (e escritor) estávamos a milhas do prédio, a observar tudo através de uma câmara, sem dar qualquer tipo de privacidade aos cinco bombons. Como eu sou a problemática da fic (e não o Masaru), a minha súbita aparição só causou transtornos tais estavam incluídos a tentativa de ver o Kai tal como estava quando veio ao Mundo até causar a destruição total do quarto mais uma vez provocada pelo ouriço invocadinho…mas a noite ainda é uma criança e ainda há muito para dar…

Capítulo Especial II: Natal à Bad Boy!

Numa sala sombria…

Kai: ….

Tala: …

Shadow: …..

Sesshoumaru: …

Masaru: …ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Kai: …(cinco segundos) BASTA! ESTE SILÊNCIO IRRITA-ME! MAS AFINAL ONDE ESTAMOS? ERA SUPOSTO ESTARMOS A DORMIR!

Tala: Pois, mas parece que fomos arrastados sem darmos por isso. Será que hoje alguém faz anos?

Sesshoumaru: Não sei, não quero saber e tenho raiva de quem sabe.

Shadow: Odeio mistérios, odeio salas escuras, odeio esta fic, odeio vocês todos…VOU EXPLODIR ESTA ESPELUNCA! EXPLOSÃO DO…

: Que ninguém se mexa!

Bad Boys: OO?

A porta abriu-se subitamente. Por detrás dela, surgiu algo mesmo triste…

KnucklesGirl (com um gorro de Pai Natal com um saco às costas): _Jingle Bells, Driguer smells, Dranzer laid an egg! Dragoon hit somewhere and Tyson go away…EI!_

Bad Boys (a olhar para o tecto): Porquê eu?

KnucklesGirl: Feliz Natal Bad Boys!

Bad Boys: …(com som de grilos como fundo)

KnucklesGirl: A isto é que eu chamo uma recepção calorosa…e por não acenderam as luzes?

Liguei ao interruptor. Perante todos, revelou-se uma mesa grande, rectangular, coberta de travessas com bacalhau assado e outras iguarias, suficientes apetitosas para ter vontade de enfiar a cabeça no computador.

Tala: Boa! Comida do México! A minha favorita!

Sesshoumaru: Pra quê isto tudo?

KnucklesGirl: Não sabem? É véspera de Natal…

Bad Boys: COMO?

KnucklesGirl: De que planeta vocês vêem? Não sabiam?

Bad Boys: NÃO! E A CULPA É TUA!

KnucklesGirl (para os leitores, irónica): Espírito de Natal, presente em todos…

Sesshoumaru: Era o que nos faltava! Se não tenhas reparado, nós estamos a meio da segunda tarefa e agora queres que festejemos o Natal? Onde é que isto vai dar?

KnucklesGirl: Não sou só eu…

Tala: Não…quer dizer que…

Escritoras (aparecendo de rompante, todas com gorros de Pai Natal): _Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, já não há papel! Não faz mal, não faz mal, limpa-se com jornal! O jornal é caro, o papel também. Limpa-se com as cuecas, que até fazem bem! _FELIZ NATAL BAD BOYS!

Bad Boys: …a minha vida é uma tristeza…

KnucklesGirl: Olá pessoal, ainda bem que vieram…hum, onde está o FireKai?

Mina: Não sei…

Xonikax: Ele não está aqui?

Shadow: Menos um…

FireKai: Não contes com isso…

Escritoras e eu: FIREKAI!

E lá estava ele, á porta, com algo mesmo estranho por detrás dele…

Littledark: Mas que diabo…

Xia: …é isso?

FireKai: Um bolo-rei, o que vos parece?

Kaena: Sim, mas não é…

Mione11: …um pouco…

Kagome: …muito…

Kaira-Chan: …demasiado…

Escritoras: …GRANDE?

FireKai (encabulado): É, talvez…

Talvez para ele, mas se repararem bem, ele trazia consigo um bolo-rei de um metro e meio de altura e de largura!

Tala: Granda bolo! É para olhar ou para comer?

Shadow: Tu vais é comer o meu punho se não calares a boca.

KnucklesGirl: Bom, já estamos quase todos!

Masaru: Quase? Ainda vem mais alguém?

KnucklesGirl (dirigindo-se à porta): Sim, devem estar quase a….

PLOF

Bad Boys, escritoras e escritor: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Á entrada estavam…

Yura, Myoubi, Hakushi e Kaira Kon (a última com garrafas de champanhe): _É Natal, é Natal! Os sinos a tocar! Bad Boys, Bad Boys, vamos apanhar! _UM FELIZ NATAL PARA TODOS!

Escritoras (e escritor): Feliz Natal para vocês também!

KnucklesGirl (com voz abafada): Desculpem…aqui está meio apertado…

Já devem ter adivinhado o que me aconteceu…

Yura: Desculpa lá Knux…(fechando a porta, revelando uma certa eu esborrachada contra a parede)

Xia: É, geralmente que lhe faz isso sou eu…

KnucklesGirl: Ah, não foi nada! Ora bem, só tenho três palavras a dizer…LANCEM-SE Á COMIDA! (pareço o Dumbledore, não pareço?)

Todos (todos mesmo!): Ó BOA!

E lá foram todos comer (ena pá! Mas que povo esfomeado!) Sem contar com o Sesshoumaru querer retalhar o bacalhau com as garras, o facto de todas quererem levar comida à boca do Kai, obviamente ele não deixava, o Tala a morrer de ciúmes, o Masaru a ser motivo de discussão entre a Kairy-Chan e a Kaira Kon e o Shadow ter ameaçado explodir a sala, a ceia correu de forma normal e tranquila. Quando já estavam todos de papo cheio.

KnucklesGirl: Antes de irmos comer o bolo-rei do FireKai, temos mais uma convidada a dar as boas vindas!

Shadow: É a Maria?

Tala: A Hilary?

KnucklesGirl: Não, seus totós, é a…

: NINADI! (entrando de rompante, e mais uma vez…PLOFT)

Escritoras e escritor: Dianinha adora olhos verdes?

Xonikax: Tu por cá?

NinaDi: Sim, agora sou a NinaDi e recentemente inscrevi-me neste site! Já leram a minha fic?

KnucklesGirl: Alôoo…está aqui alguém a ser esmagado…(por detrás da porta)

NinaDi: Ooops…desculpa (fechou a porta) mas onde é que está aquele meu ídolo…(olhando por todos os lados)

Kai: "Ai é melhor dar no pé antes que leve com um…"

NinaDi: MARTELO AO ATAQUE!

POF

Escritoras: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

FireKai: UUU

Bad Boys e KnucklesGirl: ¬¬

Kai (com a cara enterrada no chão): Ninguém merece…

KnucklesGirl: Err…ok! Então, vamos ao bolo-rei?

Tala: Estava a ver que nunca mais!

Littledark: Parece apetitoso!

Mina: Não tanto como os Bad Boys…

Xia: De acordo…

Bad Boys: ¬¬

Kairy-Chan: Eu corto o bolo!

E lá foi ela. A questão era: como cortaria um bolo de metro e meio com uma faquinha tão pequena? Porém, mal enterrou a faca no bolo…

: Aiiiiiii!

Kaira Kon: O BOLO FALOU!

Kai: Está alguém lá dentro!

De facto! O bolo começou a mexer-se e saiu de lá a…

Todos (incluindo o Kai e o Tala): MING-MING?

Ming-Ming (sacudindo pedaços de bolo do cabelo): Olá amigos! Sou a vossa cantora favorita, a Ming-Ming!

Todos (excepto um certo alguém): ¬¬

Ming-Ming: Para comemorar esta data, vou dedicar a todos os meus fãs com esta canção…(com uma voz beeeem irritante)

_I should be so lucky_

_Lucky, lucky, lucky_

_I should be so lucky in love…_

Todos (tapando os ouvidos com as mãos): 

Masaru: CALA A BOCA! (com um soco bem forte, mandou-a pelos ares)

Todos: Ufa…

: E, pra que foi isso?

Todos olharam para onde se ouviu a voz. Todos arregalaram os olhos. Ninguém estava aà espera que o fosse o FireKai a defender a Ming-Ming…

Shadow: Agora é que faz sentido…foste tu que pediste àquela desafinada para entrar dentro do bolo, não foi?

FireKai: Bem eu…

Sesshoumaru: Pois, é por isso que o bolo era tão grande!

Tala: Como é que nós não nos apercebemos…

Kai: Não estava à espera de isso de ti, FireKai…

Masaru: Vamos dar-lhe um jeito!

Bad Boys: SIM! (saltaram sobre ele, mas este desviou-se)

FireKai: Então, é véspera de Natal! Paz a todos os Homens!

Bad Boys: ISSO QUERIAS TU! AO ATAQUE!

FireKai: Ai madre…SOCORROOOOO (saiu da sala a correr como um condenado)

Bad Boys: AGARREM-NO QUE É TIRANO!

KnucklesGirl: Isto já foi longe demais…(estalei os dedos)

POF, POF, POF, POF, POF (cinco cofres de toneladas para cada Bad Boy)

KnucklesGirl: Prometem que não arranquem o couro ao FireKai?

Bad Boys: Prometemos!

KnucklesGirl: Só vos liberto por que é Natal! (com outro estalar de dedos os cofres desapareceram)

Xia: FireKai, podes vir para aqui, não há perigo!

E assim passou o resto da consoada. Obviamente houve jogos, tipo Twister (estou a brincar. Estou a brincar), cartas, nisso houve jogámos ao Uno, Magic, Duel Masters, etc…houve uma parte que foi uma coisa…

Mina: Ora bem, chegou a hora do Champanhe!

Tala: Não podem, vocês são menores!

Mina: Que te disse que íamos ser nós?

Passados cinco minutos:

Mina: Tudo pela goela abaixo! (segurava uma garrafa de champanhe e despejava todo o conteúdo por um funil enfiado na boca do Kai (?))

Bad Boys: BEBE! BEBE! BEBE! BEBE! (que cena, não acham?)

Por fim, chegou a hora da troca de presentes. Obviamente, os cinco Bad Boys receberam presentes de todos, na qual destacou-se um trompete novo para o Masaru, um mantinho branco para o Sesshoumaru, um livro de boas maneiras para o Tala, um pente para o Shadow e um cachecol novo para o Kai com a assinatura de todos nós! Ena, que presentes bués, não?

Na hora da despedida…

KnucklesGirl: Ora bem pessoal, para acabar este capítulo em grande vamos cantar todos juntos, sim?

Bad Boys: Ah, não…

KnucklesGirl: E vocês não se queixem!

Masaru: Não quero, isso é na creche!

KnucklesGirl (lançando-lhe um olhar mortal, fazendo-o calar) Ora então, um, dois, três!

Escritoras, escritor e Bad Boys: _É Natal, cheira mal_

_O Tyson pôs um ovo_

_O Bóris diz cheiro a chulé_

_E eu digo POIS É!_

Fim do Especial de Natal

Então? Gostaram? Espero que vos tenha sido do vosso agrado! Para o próximo capítulo, por favor digam-me se preferem que eu escreva um especial de Passagem de ano ou a conclusão da segunda tarefa. Bem, por agora é tudo! Por favor enviem-me reviews PLEASE e a todos UM BOM NATAL!


	15. New year and chapter 13

OLÁ PESSOAL! Passaram um bom Natal? Receberam aquele Ferrari que tanto queriam? Eu cá recebi um aspirador, XD. Enfim, este capítulo está dividido em duas partes: uma é a Passagem de Ano e a outra é O FINAL DA SEGUNDA TAREFA! Aleluia, não é? É melhor assim, aproveita-se os dois. Ah, já leram a minha fic one-shot de Natal? A Hikari-Hilary-Chan também escreveu uma! Quem ainda não leu, lê agora! A sério que não se arrependam! Bom, espero que gostem deste capítulo!

Nota: Este capítulo vai contar com a participação de uma escritora nova: Hikari-Hilary-Chan!

PROPAGANDA: Uma das nossas companheiras, Yura Dark Angel of Death, escreveu uma fic de Gundam Wing chamada "Sobre Cinco Estrelas Cadentes" e foi especialmente escrita por aqueles que não conhecem esse anime (eu estou nessa lista…). Vem dar lá uma espreitadela! Façam uma amiga feliz!

IMPORTANTE: Quero anunciar as inscrições para entrar na fic estão novamente abertas! Mas só durante duas semanas! Aproveitem agora!

Agora sim, a fic. Boa Leitura!

Capítulo 13: Passagem de Ano e o fim da Segunda Tarefa!

Num corredor:

Sesshoumaru (cabisbaixo): Ai…

Shadow (com um cajado): Ui…

Tala (a apoiar-se pela parede): Au…

Masaru (a coxear-se): duplo au…

Kai (cambaleando pelos lados): Estamos quase…não se rendam…estamos quase lá…

Chegaram ao tão querido quarto onde eles dormiam…

Kai: Agora…uahhhhhh (bocejo)… é melhor irmos…

Tala: …dormir…é uma boa ideia...boa noite…ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Os cinco coitados caíram ao chão e dormiram ali mesmo. Nem sequer deram ao trabalho de chegaram até aos cobertores (o que sobrou deles) que estavam a dois metros deles…é preguiça…

Cinco minutos depois…a porta foi aberta de rompante por…

KnucklesGirl (quem havia de ser?): Estão aqui! (com voz doce, do género que as nossas avós costumam fazer quando vêem os netos) Olhem só para eles, dormem como anjos, mas como eu estou aqui, não vou permitir! Anda Bad Boys, toca a acordar! (nada) Hum, isto requere novas tácticas…ora deixa cá ver…Há-há! Acordem meninos, são horas de ir para a escola!

Kai: Só mais cinco minutos …(virando-se para o outro lado)

Masaru: Não, não quero, é dia de música…

Sesshoumaru: Hoje é sábado.

Shadow: Não, é terça!

Tala: Cala a boca, bicho, não vês que estamos a tentar enganá-la?

Bad Boys: … ZzZzZzzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzzZZzZZzzZ

KnucklesGirl: Hum…a técnica de mãe-despertador-mas-que-seca não funcionou. Mas há sempre um plano B! (limpei a garganta e enchi o peito de ar). COMPANHIA…SENTIDO!

E os Bad Boys levantaram-se de imediato e ficaram mesmo em posição de sentido. A magia existe! (tou a gozar…)

KnucklesGirl: DIREITA VOLVER! (eles obedeceram…) AO MEU SINAL QUERO-VOS A TODOS A…

Bad Boys: DORMIR! (caíram para trás)….ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZZ

KnucklesGirl: OO…eu não acredito…bem, eu não queria fazer isto, mas vocês fazem-ME PASSAR DOS CARRETOS, BOLAS! (peguei numa aparelhagem e lá coloquei um CD) Se isto não resultar, eu paro a fic! (liguei a aparelhagem)

Cinco micro segundos depois….

Aparelhagem (com o volume ao máximo): _BOOOOOOMMMMBAAAAA…._

_SENSUAL! Um movimento sensual!_

_SENSUAL! Um movimento mui sexy!_

_SEXY! Um movimento mui sexy! SEXY!_

_Eu quis saber se era uma _

_BOMBA! _

Bad Boys: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (acordaram como o diabo os tivesse possuído. Quem não iria ficar assim, com uma música destas…)

KnucklesGirl: Então meninos, fizeram uma boa sesta? (parece que a fic vai continuar por um bom tempo)

Tala: KnucklesGirl?

Masaru: Só podia…

Kai: É hoje que vais morrer!

KnucklesGirl: Oh-oh-oh…cheguem-se para lá e baixem os machados! Eu só vos vim buscar para festejar a Passagem de Ano com o resto da malta!

Bad Boys: JÁ?

Sesshoumaru: Mas ainda no capítulo passado foi Natal!

KnucklesGirl: Isso é passado! Agora venham…(ninguém se mexeu)…porque é que eu é fico sempre com o trabalho mais pesado? (perguntava enquanto arrastava os cinco Bad Boys pelas golas das camisolas (bem, o Shadow não tem camisola, mas aproveitei para arrastá-lo pelo pescoço))

Masaru: E porque demónios nós temos de te aturar?

KnucklesGirl: É o destino!

Bad Boys: ¬¬

KnucklesGirl: Cá estamos! (abri a porta) Ei malta, olhem quem veio festejar a Passagem de Ano connosco!

Escritoras (e escritor): Olá Bad Boys!

Sesshoumaru: O destino é tão cruel…

Shadow: Podes crer…

KnucklesGirl: Ora bem, ainda faltam vinte minutos para a meia-noite e gostava de vos apresentar mais um membro ao nosso clube! Senhoras e senhores, abram alas à Hikari-Hilary-Chan! (nada acontece) Hum…ela não veio? (abri a porta e subitamente…)

Hikari (vestida com uma aquelas saias havaianas): Yahuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Bora dançar! (começou a tocar uma música vindo do nada)

Hikari: _I like to move, move_

_I like to move, move_

_You like to… _

Escritoras (e escritor): _MOVE!_

Hikari (dançando): _I like to move, move_

_I like to move, move_

_You like to…._

Bad Boys: …

Hikari: Não custa nada tentar…

(I like to move – música retirada do filme "Madagáscar")

Hikari: Enfim…Alô pessoal! Tudo bué?

Mione11: Então Hikari, sempre entras ao clube?

Hikari: Pois é! Foi pena é não ter reparado na fic mais cedo…a KnucklesGirl?

Tala: Está aqui…(fechando a porta…hum…acho que já sabem o que me aconteceu….)

Hikari: Oops…desculpa…mas já estás habituada não é?

KnucklesGirl: Para a tua sorte, sim…(dizia enquanto "descolava" da parede)

Xia: Agora estão todos a roubar-me a deixa…ah, deixa para lá…

Kairy-Chan (olhando para o relógio): AHHHH! FALTAM CINCO MINUTOS PARA A MEIA-NOITE! Não…FALTAM QUATRO MINUTOS!

Kaena: AS PASSAS? ONDE ESTÃO AS PASSAS?

Mina: E O CHAMPANHE?

Xonikax: Tragam cá o Kai!

Todos: Hã?

Xonikax: Não sabem? Dizem que o que se faz durante a Passagem de Ano, faz-se o ano inteiro! Bora beijar o Kai! (FireKai, obrigada pela ideia!)

Escritoras: SIM! (lá foram todas a correr até ao Kai)

Kai: Madre…

POF Caíram todas em cima dele…

Littledark: FALTA UM MINUTO!

KnucklesGirl: AGUENTEM OS CAVALOS PESSOAL! Reúnam-se á mesa e peguem nas bebidas! (dito e feito)

Littledark e Kairy-Chan:Faltam seis segundos!

Todos (excepto os Bad Boys): CINCO…QUATRO…TRÊS…DOIS…UM….FELIZ ANO NOVO! (choveram serpentinas e vários copos de coca-cola brindaram)

Bad Boys: (suspiro enorme)

Xia: Agora…

Escritoras: MONTINHO NO KAI!

POF

Kai: Ai, ui, ai, ui, saiam já daí! (a receber beijos da parte de todas as escritoras) SEUS IMPRESTÁVEIS, AJUDEM-ME!

Shadow: Ah não…(recebeu um grande abraço da Kagome)

Sesshoumaru: Tamos aqui muito bem…(mal acabou a frase a Mione11 saltou para o pescoço dele e começou a dar-lhe beijos pela cara fora)….tinha logo de abrir a minha grande goela…

Masaru: Do Kai não tenho inveja…(a Kairy-Chan, a Kaira Kon e a littledark saltaram sobre ele)

Tala: Então e eu? (caiu de joelhos) EU QUERO MIMOS!

Apelo recebido, num segundo a Xonikax e a Kaena saltaram sobre ele…

Tala: Assim está melhor!

FireKai: Um Bom 2006 para ti Tala! (estendendo-lhe a mão)

Tala: Ya, para ti também meu! (apertando-lhe a mão)

FireKai: Tala, larga, LARGA! ESTÁS A MAGOAR-ME! AI!

Tala: Isto é por teres convidado a Ming-Ming!

FireKai: Ahhhhh…(engole seco)

Subitamente….

Ming-Ming (aparecendo do nada): Olá boa gente! Como vão?

Todos: -- (olhando de esguelha para o FireKai)

FireKai: Hehehehehehehehe…(sem graça)  
Ming-Ming: Para celebrar este novo ano, tenho algo especial para vocês!

Sesshoumaru: E eu tenho algo especial para ti! (pegou nela e chutou-a para fora do edifício)

FireKai: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…não podia cá ficar?

Shadow: Tem juízo…

E assim foi uma festa de arromba sem preconceitos históricos. Mais uma vez, o Kai foi forçado a beber uma garrafa de champanhe inteira, tão bêbado ele ficou que deu um beijo a cada uma das escritoras! (o FireKai teve de se esconder debaixo da mesa!) Foram á discoteca, abanaram o capacete, dançaram o Samba, o Macarena e muito mais. Estão a ver? Uma festa que durou toda a noite!

No dia seguinte, ás 8h30 da manhã, no quarto dos Bad Boys:

Bad Boys (no chão, uns por cima dos outros, com marcas de batom espalhadas pelo corpo todo): ZzZzZzzzZzZZzZZZzZzzZzZzzZzzZZZzZ….ROOONNNNNCCCC…

Subitamente…

Aparelhagem: _E as mulheres bailam assim.._

_Assim, assim, assim_

_Um movimento na cabeça, um movimento na cabeça_

_Um movimento sexy, um movimento sexy…_

Bad Boys: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (mais uma vez acordando como o diabo os possuísse)

KnucklesGirl: Então, dormiram bem?

Kai: Odeias a tua vida KnucklesGirl? (uma pergunta típica do Kai em várias fics)

KnucklesGirl: Ás vezes. Mas agora têm-se de levantar! A tarefa terminou!

Sesshoumaru: O quê? (bocejo)  
KnucklesGirl: Amanheceu. Agora vamos ver qual de vocês têm menores sinais de sono!

Shadow: Está bem, está…(bocejo)

Tala: Tenho tanto sono….(bocejo)

Masaru: Quero dormir mais…

POF Os cinco Bad Boys caíram para trás, adormecendo de imediato…

Littledark: E agora?

Mina: Vamos despi-los?

Escritoras: GRANDE IDEIA!

KnucklesGirl: Ok, mas antes disso, temos de saber qual é o vencedor desta tarefa. Só vejo um meio…dividem-se em grupos de dois e contem quantas olheiras tem cada um. Aquele que tiver menos é o vencedor…

Dito e feito. Cinco minutos depois, eu já estava debruçada nas folhas de registo.

KnucklesGirl: Hum..hum…(puxando os óculos para trás)…ok…tendo em conta os registos, todos os Bad Boy ultrapassaram das cinquenta olheiras (xii pá…) e por uma diferença de uma só, o vencedor da Segunda Tarefa é…….O TALA!

Escritoras e escritor: VIVA O TALA!

KnucklesGirl (para os leitores): Muito bem, a Segunda Tarefa fica por aqui, voltaremos pra semana com uma nova! Fiquem bem, não se esqueçam das reviews PLEASE e um PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO!

Mina: Podemos despi-los agora?

KnucklesGirl: São todos vossos…

Fim do 15º Capítulo


	16. Chapter 14

Oi amigos! Um Bom Ano para todos! O descanso terminou, a escola recomeçou (que seca baril…) e o trabalho duplicou! Bom, antes de mais nada, quero agradecer a todos pelo apoio que me estão a dar, graças a vocês a fic está a ser um grande sucesso, os Bad Boys estão a ficar populares e eles agradecem-vos por isso! Muito obrigada! Bom, chega de paleio e vamos para o que interessa! Ora bem…(limpa a garganta), finalmente acabou a segunda tarefa, logo como é óbvio, temos de partir para a terceira tarefa e aqui vai haver uma pequena alteração: a terceira tarefa vai ser uma SUPER-TAREFA! Como assim? Lêem o capítulo e já ficam a saber! É uma surpresa! Espero que gostem!

Nota: Hikari-Hilary-Chan, espero que tenhas gostado da tua participação no capítulo anterior. Quando quiseres fazer outra aparição, é só dizer!

Nota2: Este capítulo vai contar com a participação de duas novas escritoras: Sora Takenouchi Ishida e HikariTenchi!

Nota3: As inscrições estão abertas até á actualização do próximo capítulo!

Agora sim, a fic. Boa Leitura!

No capítulo anterior, ocorreu a Passagem de Ano, onde apareceu a Hikari-Hilary-Chan, que feita bailarina, mexeu as ancas a todo o pessoal, resumindo, divertimo-nos á brava e á francesa! Na manhã seguinte, terminou o prazo da segunda tarefa e através da contagem de olheiras de cada um dos Bad Boys, o Tala foi declarado vencedor! Chegou a hora de revelar a terceira tarefa! Quem será o glorioso desta vez?

Capítulo 14: A terceira tarefa.

KnucklesGirl: Bad boys? BAD BOYS! Men, alguém os faça acordar!

Xia: Tá meio difícil, dormem como pedras!

KnucklesGirl: Há sempre um plano B…(liguei a aparelhagem e coloquei o volume ao máximo)

Aparelhagem: _Doidas, doidas, andam as galinhas_

_Para pôr o ovo lá no buraquinho _

_Raspam, raspam, para alisar a terra_

_Picam, picam, para fazer _bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz……

KnucklesGirl (aproximando-se da aparelhagem): Ei, o que é que se passa com a minha ….

BUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Dá para perceber o que aconteceu, não dá?

Escritoras (e escritor): O-OUUUU

KnucklesGirl (chamuscada): Isto é o que dá quando se compra na loja dos trezentos…(arrotei uma bola de fumo e cai para trás)

Sesshoumaru: Snif…snif…(a cheirar o ar, meio a dormir)….cheira a carne humana assada…

Masaru (levantando-se subitamente): BIFE!

Tala: Onde? Onde?

Shadow (apontando para mim): Ali!  
Kai: Boa! (saca do nada um garfo e uma faca)

Kairy-Chan: OOUU Acho que eles ainda estão meio a dormir…

Kagome: Ou isso, ou precisam de óculos urgentemente!

Shadow: BORA COMER O BIFE!

Bad Boys: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (a correr à minha direcção)

Kagome: MUITO urgentemente…

Tala: Pua, é só a KnucklesGirl estorricada...

Kai: Bolas! E eu que pensava que nos tinha saído a Sorte Grande!

KnucklesGirl: Olha aqui o prémio!

POF

KnucklesGirl: Não percamos mais tempo! Temos de partir para a segunda tarefa!

Xonikax: Tá bom Knux, mas não achas melhor primeiro…tirar o Kai…debaixo do cofre?

KnucklesGirl: Ok…(estalei os dedos e o cofre desapareceu)…Kai, estás finex?

Kai (irónico): Tou sim…idiota….

KnucklesGirl: Eu ouvi isso!

FireKai: A terceira tarefa é para hoje?

KnucklesGirl: Ah? AH! Sim, desculpem lá, ora bem, a terceira tarefa vai ser um pouco diferente das outras, quer dizer…vai ser UMA SUPER TAREFA!

Shadow: O que vai ser desta vez?

KnucklesGirl: Calado ouriço…é o seguinte, prestem atenção (mal isto dito, todos pegaram em almofadas, nas pipocas e pregaram os olhos em mim)…também não exagerem…

Todos (incluindo os Bad Boys): DIZ LOGO!

KnucklesGirl: OO Ok…é assim..esta Super-tarefa vai ser dividida em três sub-tarefas, que são tão pequenas que um único capítulo é suficiente para a fazer e a concluir. As três sub-tarefas não têm quaisquer ligações entre si, em que cada vencedor de cada uma dessas, é como fosse vencedor de uma tarefa normal. Mas o melhor de tudo, é que, quem vai ser o júri é…..(ouve-se som de tambores)….as ESCRITORAS!

FireKai: Cof, cof, cof …

KnucklesGirl: …e escritor…

Escritoras e escritor: NÓS SOMOS O JÚRI? EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Bad Boys: Ai mamma…

KnucklesGirl: Bem, agora que estamos todos esclarecidos, vamos partir para a PRIMEIRA SUB-TAREFA!

Escritoras e escritor: BORA AÍ!

Bad Boys: …

KnucklesGirl: E a primeira sub-tarefa vai ser…concurso de…KARAOKE!

Bad Boys: WHAT?  
Escritoras e escritor: YES!

KnucklesGirl: Porém…

Todos: Hã?

KnucklesGirl: Como já estamos a meio do capítulo, não dá para que cantem os Bad Boys todos. Por isso, custa-me muito dizer isto, mas como o Kai e o Tala venceram as duas primeiras tarefas, não vão cantar.

Escritoras e escritor: WHAT?

Kai e Tala: YES!

KnucklesGirl: Lamento imenso, mas é para que os outros também tenham oportunidade de triunfar, mas não se preocupem! Na segunda sub-tarefa eles já participam e vai ser a valer! E para compensar, no fim deste capítulo, o Kai vai cantar para nós! E podem votar nele!

Mina: … melhorou…

KnucklesGirl: Bom, vamos para o Karaoke! Masaru, Shadow e Sesshoumaru, é melhor que afinem as gargantas! Vejam só! (estalei os dedos e o quarto mudou para uma sala de karaoke com direito a espelho de luzes, um palco e um microfone)

KnucklesGirl: Antes de mais nada, vou apresentar três convidados especiais para assistirem ao Karaoke! Que entrem!

Grilos como fundo.

KnucklesGirl: Pá, outra vez? Entrem!

Nada.

KnucklesGirl: Alô?

BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM a porta foi arrebentada e de lá apareceram a…

Sora e HikariTenchi (a dançar): _It´s raining men!_

_Aleluia!_

_It´s raining men! _

_MEN_

_It´s raining men!_

_Aleluia!_

Kai: Mais?

Tala: Ora bolas…

O mais curioso era o terceiro convidado que estava a dançar no meio das duas escritoras que era nem mais nem menos do que o…

Todos: RAY?  
Ray: Olá Bad Boys! Tudo bué?

KnucklesGirl: Pessoal, chegou a hora do KARAOKE!

Escritoras: Kai, ficas no nosso lado!

Kai: Que remédio eu tenho…(sentou mesmo no meio delas)

KnucklesGirl: Tudo bem sentado? Ora bem, podemos começar! O primeiro Bad Boy que vai cantar vai ser…o Shadow!

Shadow: Eu? Porquê eu?

KnucklesGirl: Por que eu mando! (dei-lhe um chute e ele aterrou no palco)

Shadow: Au…err, ok…(pegando no microfone)…eu vou cantar a canção oficial do meu jogo Shadow the Hedgehog! Para saberem como é, visitem o meu site oficial que é….

Sora: CANTA DE UMA VEZ!

Shadow: Tá, tá, ok, não stress, bolas…

Ele ligou a aparelhagem e começou a cantar uma música bem mexida.

Shadow: _I see no, hear no evil  
Black writings on the wall  
Unleashed a million faces  
And one by one they fall_

_Black hearted evil  
Brave hearted hero  
I am all, I am all, I am_

_I, I, I, I am_

_Go ahead and try to see through me  
Do it if you dare  
One step forward, two steps back now  
I'm here (One step forward, two steps back)_

_Do it, do it, do it, do it!_

_Can you see all of me?  
Walk into my mystery  
Step inside and hold on for dear life_

_Do you remember me?  
Capture you or set you free  
I am all, I am all of me  
I am, I am all of me!_

_I am, I am, I'm all of me  
I am, I am, I'm all of me  
I am, I am, I'm all of me_

Shadow: Então? O que é que acharam?

Grilos como fundo

Shadow: E os aplausos?

Silêncio absoluto

Shadow: Humanos estúpidos….

Sesshoumaru: Ei, eu não sou humano e muito menos estúpido! Chega-te pra lá! (com um "empurrãozinho" atirou-o para fora do palco) Bom, agora é a minha vez!

Mione11 e littledark: SESSHOUMARU! SESSHOUMARU!

Sesshoumaru: Eu vou cantar…

Começou a tocar uma música bem esquisita…

Sesshoumaru: _I´m too sexy for my shirt_

_Too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts…_

Escritoras e escritor: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

_I´m a model_

_You know I mean_

_I shake um little tosk on the cat…_

_I´m too sexy for my love_

_Too sexy for my love_

_So sexy it hurts…_

Sesshoumaru: Desculpem lá, mas eu fico por aqui, esqueci-me do resto da letra…

Todos: (cataplow)

HikariTenchi: Aplausos para ele!

E houve mesmo aplausos! Quando o Sesshoumaru saiu do palco…

Kairy-Chan: Masaru, é a tua vez!

Masaru (agarrado a um pilar ali perto): Não quero!

Littledark: Tu vais cantar!

Masaru: Mas eu não quero! (sendo arrastado pelas duas meninas pelas pernas, a fincar as unhas no chão, sem sucesso)

Kairy-Chan (atirando-o para o palco): Canta, não vais morrer por isso!

Masaru: Eu tolero cada uma…

Começou a tocar uma música bem calma…

Masaru: _I'm tired of being what you want me to be,_

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface._

_I don't know what you're expecting of me,_

_Put under the pressure, of walking in your shoes…_

Every step that I take is another mistake to you… 

_I've, become so numb, I can't feel you there,_

_Become so tired, so much more aware!_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do,_

_Is be more like me, and be less like you!"_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?_

_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control._

'_Cause everything that you thought I would be,_

_Is falling apart, right in front of you…"._

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you…._

_And every second I waste is more than I can take!"_

"_I've, become so numb, I can't feel you there,_

_Become so tired, so much more aware!_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do,_

_Is be more like me, and be less like you!"(…)_

KnucklesGirl: Bravo, bravo! Cantastes o " Numb" dos Linkin Park, nada mal!

Escritoras e escritor: (aplausos)

Ray: E agora…CHEGOU A HORA DO KAI CANTAR!

Todos: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kai: Odeio a minha vida…(subiu ao palco e começou a tocar uma música bem mexida)

Kai: _AHAH! _(fez uma pirueta)

_The heat was on!_

_Rising to the top_

_Oi é!_

_Everybody go strong_

_When my spark got hot_

_I heard a voice said_

_Burn, Baby, burn _(chamas surgiram do palco como géisers)

_Disco inferno!_

_Burn, Baby, burn_

_Burning is the power!_

BURN BABY BURN!

Escritoras e escritor: EHHHHHHHHH! (apaudindo mais do que nunca)

KnucklesGirl (para os leitores): E esta foi a primeira sub-tarefa! Agora é convosco! Escolhem dos quatro Bad Boys (Shadow, Sesshoumaru, Masaru e Kai) dois daqueles que cantaram melhor! Envie-me o vosso voto no review! PLEASE! Até para a semana!

Fim do 14º Capítulo!


	17. Chapter 15

Olá bacanos, tudo fixe? Obrigada a todos que votaram quanto á primeira sub tarefa! Houve um empate de vencedores, entre o Kai e outro, mas como o Kai já venceu uma tarefa, vai ser declarado vencedor o outro. Quem é esse outro? Lêem e já saberão! A segunda sub tarefa vai doer forte aos nossos Bad Boys e vai vos pôr de queixo caído! Espero que gostem! Boa Leitura!

Nota: As escritoras Yura, Hakushi, Kaira Kon, Myuobi, NinaDi e Hilary-Hikari-Chan vão voltar a fazer uma breve participação neste capítulo!

Nota2: Quando o capítulo chegar ao fim, vai haver uma parte extra que chamei de "Final Alternativo" onde vai consistir na apresentação de um novo Bad Boy! Agora não só vão votar no vencedor da segunda sub-tarefa, mas também vão me dizer se querem que esse novo Bad Boy fique no clube. A decisão é toda vossa!

Nota3: As inscrições estão novamente encerradas.

Agora sim, a fic.

No capítulo anterior, deu-se o início da terceira tarefa, uma Super-Tarefa dividida em três pequenas. A primeira sub-tarefa foi algo que de certeza absoluta os Bad Boys não fariam de livre vontade (eles praticamente foram arrastados, arremessados, chutados, etc…), ou seja, cantar! Concretizada a sub-tarefa, através do método de votos entre escritoras (e escritor), falta saber quem é o Rei do Karaoke e qual vai ser a segunda sub-tarefa…

Capítulo 15: A segunda sub-tarefa.

KnucklesGirl: Ora bem bacanos, arrebitem esses rabos pois temos muito que fazer! Antes de mais nada vou anunciar o vencedor do Karaoke! Meninas e menino, quem é que acham que venceu o Karaoke?  
Escritoras (e escritor): O KAI!

KnucklesGirl: ¬¬ Para variar não?

Kai: Hunf! (nos confins da sua misteriosa mente) "Sou o maior, eu sou muita bom, nisso não há dúvida…"

KnucklesGirl: Ora bem, o vencedor da primeira sub-tarefa é...(sons de tambores) é….é…é…é…é…é…é...é….é….é…é…é…

Quatrocentos e oitenta anos depois….

KnucklesGirl (cheia de rugas, cabelo branco e a apoiar-se por uma bengala): …é…é…é…é…é…é…é…é…é…é…cof,cof…é…é…

CRÁS a bengala parte-se e eu caí dura ao chão.

Sesshoumaru (também com ar de quem está pronto para ir para a cova): Ela moleu? (não falava direito por não tem dentes)

Shadow (com uma barba branca de dois metros de comprimento e sentado numa cadeira de rodas): Vou ver cof cof…(avançou muito devagarinho até á velhota que sou eu) Ó quatlo olhos…(a tocar-me com o dedo enrugado)…acho que foi desta…tá tão velha…

Tala (com o cabelo e barba branca, cheio de rugas e todo curvado para a frente): Eu não sei…velifica melhor…cof cof

Masaru (deitado numa cama de hospital a comer soja, também mais velho do que as minhas meias): Hula…cof cof…estamos livles….as eclitolas? (ele quis dizer escritoras)

Fantasma do FireKai: _Cof cof…_

Masaru: E esclitor...(olha para o FireKai)…nossa como estás pálido…onde estão as outlas?

Fantasma do FireKai: _Estão ali…_(aponta para onze caixões que jaziam atrás dele)

Old Bad Boys: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Kai (ui, este está pior do que os outros! Cabelo branco todo arrebitado para a frente, tinha mais rugas do que pele, usava óculos GIGANTESCOS, só lhe restavam dois dentes da frente (com um pedaço de couve entre eles), tinha vestido um xaile com cor de vómito e estava calçado com chinelos com a cara do Dranzer! Que mal, não é? Só de pensar nisto fico enjoada!): A KnucklesGill moleu. A KnucklesGill moleu! Vamos festejar!

Old Bad Boys: Ehhhhhhhhhhh….(erguendo os bracinhos)

CRAC

Old Bad Boys: Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…..

Tala A minha coluna…

Sesshoumaru: Já não sou o que ela…

Shadow: Chega de convelsa e vamos atilar o colpo da qutlo olhos ao mar!

POF POF POF POF POF

KnucklesGirl: PENSAVAM QUE SE LIVRAVAM DE MIM ASSIM TÃO FACILMENTE? ATÉ PARECE! EU BEBO CINCO COPOS DE LEITE POR DIA, NÃO VOU ESTICAR O PERNIL TÃO CEDO! CHEGA DE PELEIO DE COTAS E TOCA A RECUAR NO TEMPO!

Old Bad Boys (a serem esmagado por um cofre a cada um): Esta juventude…

Quatrocentos e oitentas anos atrás….

KnucklesGirl: Vamos mas é avançar com isto que o tempo passa a voar!

Todos: ¬¬

KnucklesGirl: Ora bem, o vencedor da primeira sub-tarefa é…

Todos: DIZ DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS! (O grito foi tal que fui projectada para trás com tanta força de tal modo que…)

POF CRÁS TUM POF CABUM

…choquei contra todo o equipamento de karaoke…(doeu para caramba!)

KnucklesGirl (coberta de ligaduras e de muletas): Já que me pedem com tanta delicadeza (lol)…o vencedor é….O MASARU!

Masaru ("despertando"): Ah, o quê?

Kairy-Chan, littledark e Kaena: OS PROBLEMÁTICOS GOVERNAM!

Tala: Ei, desde quando apoias o Masaru? Tu devias apoiar em mim! (com cara de choro)

Kaena: Pois é, mas agora sou fã dele, paciência filho, ainda te resta muitas…

Tala: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! EU QUERO MIMOS, EU QUERO MIMOS, EU QUERO MIMOS (a bater os braços e as pernas como uma criança de cinco anos ou menos)

Mina: Não chores Tala...(abraça-o por um lado)

Xonikax: Ainda tens a nós…(abraça-o por outro lado)

Tala: Minhas coisas fofas…(dá um beijo a cada uma)

FireKai: Ainda bem que não estou aí…

KnucklesGirl: Muito bem, vamos passar para a segunda sub-tarefa! Mas para isso teremos de mudar de local…

Todos: Hã?

Littledark: Para onde é que vamos?

KnucklesGirl: É surpresa!

Kairy-Chan: Vamos de autocarro?

KnucklesGirl: Ai, autocarro…não filha, o dinheiro custa muito a ganhar e já gastei o meu no bowling e em revistas pornô e….oops (tapei a minha grande goela)

Todos: ¬¬

KnucklesGirl: Ahm…deixem prá lá. Shadow, chega aqui! E não questiones!

Shadow: Pra quê?

KnucklesGirl (cantando): _Vai um cofre de água fria, vai um cofre de água fria…_

Shadow: Tou indo...(chegou até mim)

KnucklesGirl: Eu quero que tu…(falei ao ouvido dele)

Shadow: QUÊ? NEM QUE A VACA TUSSA!

KnucklesGirl: Tá bom, então…Kagome?  
Kagome: Ás ordens! (saca do nada uma grande, muito grande, mesmo muito grande, gigantesca bazuca, e aponta ao Shadow)

Shadow (já ficando assustado): Não estás a pensar em…

BUM! O tiro passou por cima da cabeça dele, rapando-lhe os espinhos e atinge a parede atrás dele, desintegrando-a! O ouriço congelou quase de imediato…

Kagome: Para a próxima não falho! (preparando-se para o segundo tiro)

Shadow: PRONTO! PRONTO! ESTÁ BEM! DÊ AS MÃOS UNS AOS OUTROS OK? ESTÃO PRONTOS? QUE SE LIXE! CONTROLO DO CAOS!

Fomos teleportados (ou é teletransportados? Tou...confusa…). Cinco segundos depois…

Mione11: Mas nós estamos…

Mina: …estamos mesmo…

Xia: ….mesmo estamos….

Escritoras e escritor: NA PRAIA!

Bad Boys: NA PRAIA?

KnucklesGirl: Nem mais! Estamos na praia do Rio de Janeiro, Brasil. Apreciem a vista Bad Boys, porque esta tarefa vai requerer muito de vocês!

Tala: Onde é que essa tarefa vai ser realizada?

KnucklesGirl: Ali. (apontei para um outro palco, fixado no meio da praia, nesta vez tinha incluído uma passerelle)

Bad Boys: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU (o queixo deles caiu até ao chão e a língua prolongou-se por mais uns cinco metros)

Littledark (olhando para o palco): Isso quer dizer…

Xia (fazendo fisgas): …que a segunda sub-tarefa…

Kairy-Chan:…é…

Escritoras (e escritor): PASSAGEM DE MODELOS?

KnucklesGirl: Ora nem mais! Acertaram! Uma salva de palma para eles!

Todos os turistas que estavam na praia aplaudiram ruidosamente.

KnucklesGirl: Na verdade, esta ideia foi da Yura, por isso agradecem a ela.

Sesshoumaru: É a ela que devemos matar primeiro?

Todos os turistas olharam com inquietude para o demónio.

KnuclesGirl: Bom, antes que haja massacre entre turistas e terroristas (lol), vamos iniciar a passagem de modelos! Tomem os vossos lugares!

Escritoras, escritor e turistas: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (foi tanta a pressa que passaram no cima de mim…)

Quando estavam todos bem posicionados (as escritoras e o escritor estavam á frente de todos)

Mina: Vamos ver os Bad Boys só com o mínimo de roupa, que sooooooooonho…(a babar-se toda)

KnucklesGirl: E não somos só nós! (aponta para o outro lado da passerelle onde estavam…)

Yura, Hakushi, Myoubi, Kaira Kon, NinaDi e Hikari: OLÁ MALTA!

FireKai: Puxa vida, convidastes toda a gente! A Mingy também veio?

Escritoras, KnucklesGirl e turistas: ¬¬

KnucklesGirl: O espectáculo vai começar! (peguei nas pipocas e na coca-cola)

Começou a ouvir-se som de tambores e luzes de holofones focavam a cortina do palco. Após isto, começou a tocar a música "Let the sunshine" e por detrás das cortinas apareceu…

Sora: Bom dia a todos, fãs dos Bad Boys!

HikariTenchi: Hoje estamos aqui para vos apresentar a primeira passagem de modelos da colecção Verão dos Bad Boys.

Sora: Mas antes de começarmos, para aquecer as coisas, apresentamos o….RAY!

As cortinas abriram-se e revelou o neko-jin só de calções vermelhos com o símbolo de Ying-Yang num dos lados, a mostrar toda aquela musculaturas que só de ver, babo-me toda e a posar para as câmaras presentes.

Sora: Kaira Kon, queres-nos falar do Ray? (passando-lhe o microfone)

Kaira Kon: Sim senhora! (pegou no microfone) Sebhoras e senhores, deslumbram-se da beleza felina de Ray Kon, nascido na China, um autêntico TDB, o mais maduros dos BaldeBreakers, que é um TDB, casou-se comigo numa das minhas fics, que é um TDB e…

HikariTenchi: ¬¬ Obrigada Kaira, já chega. (o Ray sai por detrás das cortinas) E agora sim, vamos começar com a passerelle dos Bad Boys! O nosso primeiro modelo é….Shadow the Hedgehog!

As cortinas abriram-se revelando um certo ouriço, totalmente emburrado, com um daqueles fatos de banho antigos, ás riscas vermelhas, com óculos de sol demasiados pequenos para os seus olhos (livra!), e a segurar uma boa de patinho. A reacção da plateia foi apenas uma.

Plateia (ou sejas, escritoras, escritor e KnucklesGirl): OO … (cinco segundos depois) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

O pobre bicho estava ainda mais vermelhos do que as suas faixas dos espinhos e ainda mais vermelho ficou (acreditem, é possível!) quando passou pela passerelle e depois saiu pelas cortinas, praticamente a correr.

HikariTenchi (a rebolar-se pelo chão): AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….Bom, e agora apresentemos o nosso segundo modelo…SESSHOUMARU!

As cortinas voltaram a abrir-se e relevaram o demónio, com calções azuis bem apertados, uma camiseta sem mangas justinha, sandálias amarelas, óculos de sol postos e o seu manto branco enrolado na cintura. Começou a andar pela passerelle, só a olhar para a frente. Parte da plateia estava com os olhos pregados nele.

Mione11 (com o microfone): Sesshoumaru…(limpou a baba da boca)…cão-demónio, nascido no Japão antigo…ai ai..(desmaiou e a Mina apanhou o microfone)

Mina: Um bonitão de primeira classe, com umas medidas excelentes, uma boca excelente, uns braços excelentes, umas pernas excelentes, um tu-sabes-o-quê excelente…

Plateia: ¬¬

Sora: Obrigada Mina pela apresentação lúcida (lol). E agora, apresentemos o terceiro modelo do dia…MASARU YADA!

As cortinas abriram-se e revelaram o problemático vestido com uns calções azuis, com um casaco estilo Marés Vivas vermelho, aberto para se ver o peito, também de óculos de sol, e com óculos de mergulho no topo da cabeça!

Kairy-Chan: Lindo…

Kaira Kon: Fofo…

Littledark: Maravilhoso…

As três: Ai ai ai ai ai ai …(caíram para trás desmaidas)

FireKai: Isto é só desmaios…OOU

HikariTenchi: E agora, convosco…TALA IVANOV! (penso eu…)

As cortinas abriram-se só que o Tala não lá estava. Todos se entreolharam confusos. Subitamente, o ruivo apareceu, só de TANGA, com uma tatuagem de dragão negro no peito, um colar com um medalhão dourado ENORME e com um boné escrito I AM THE CHAMPION!

Tala (piscando os olhos, a passar a mão pelo cabelo): Abram alas para o mestre da beleza! (dizia enquanto andava pela passerelle, com um sorriso colgate de derreter corações)

Xonikax, Mina, Sora, Yura e Hikari: LINDO! (com as mãos na cara e olhos brilhantes e com corações cor-de-rosa a sair pela cabeça)

FireKai: Fanfarrão…¬¬

Sora: Ahmmmmm…(paralizada com a beleza do Tala)

PLOF um balde de água fria caiu-lhe em cima para voltar á Terra

Sora: Hehehehehehehe…desculpem…e agora, a estrela do clube, o mais gracioso (todos da plateia colocaram cachecóis brancos no pescoço), o mais belo, o mais espectacular…KAI HIWATARI!

Choveu serpentinas quando as cortinas abriram-se. Dali surgiu o Kai, sério como sempre, de calções pretos com detalhes vermelhos em forma de chamas, com o protector solar numa das mãos e uma prancha de surf negra e vermelha com o seu nome escrito na outra. Também tinha posto óculos de sol, e os seus músculos reluziam-se á luz do Sol…simplesmente maravilhoso…

O Kai começou a nadar pela passerelle, sem deixar a sua expressão séria, a olhar para a plateia, esta totalmente louca por ele.

Todas as escritoras (excepto a KnucklesGirl e a Kagome): KAWAIII!

FireKai: Eu queria ver a Mingy de fato de banho….TT

Sora: E esta foi a passagem de modelos dos Bad Boys!

HikariTenchi: Esperemos que tenham gostado!

Sora: Agora é convosco, escritoras, escritor e leitores!

KnucklesGirl (subindo ao palco sem permissão): Enviem-me review, a dizer-me DOIS dos Bad Boys que gostaram mais nesta passagem de modelos! O mais votado será o ilustre vencedor! Até para a semana!

Fim do 15º episódio

Então? Gostaram desta tarefa? Yura, usei a tua ideia, espero que tenhas gostado da maeira que a usei! Mas não isto ainda não acabou! Fiquem para ler agora o Final Alternativo!

FINAL ALTERNATIVO:

9 da noite, na praia do Rio de Janeiro, no mesmo local onde se realizou a passagem de modelos, quando todos já se tinham ido embora…

KnucklesGirl: ANDAM LÁ COM ISSO! JÁ ESTAMOS AQUI HÁ HORAS E NEM SEQUER ESTÃO A MEIO! POR VOSSA CAUSA EU PERDI O "MORANGOS COM AÇÚCAR"! MEXEM ESSES TRASEIROS!

Shadow: Cala a boca! (com um saco de lixo)

Tala: Em vez de armares em comandante de 1ª Companhia, devias é ajudar-nos! (a apanhar as latas de lixo caídas no chão)

KnucklesGirl: Nãããã tou muito cansada! (a beber um suminho de maracujá, deitado numa cadeira de repouso)

Kai: Há-de chegar o dia…(olhando de esguelha para mim, enquanto varria as rosas da passerelle)

Sesshoumaru: Ninguém merece…(a limpar o pó ás cortinas)

Masaru: Eu quero morrer…TT(a carregar sacos de lixo demasiado grandes para ele)

KnucklesGirl: Hum…(olhando para o relógio)…ele está atrasado…

Masaru: Quem, o teu namorado?

KnucklesGirl: Não, Camisa Roxa, o candidato a Bad Boy.

Tala: Mais um?

KnucklesGirl: Ya, mais um…

Subitamente…

…

…

…

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

O palco e a passerelle ficaram em fanicos.

Kai (chamuscado): P#$ QUE TE PARIU! M$DA! QUEM FOI O DESAVERGONHADO QUE EXPLODIU ESTA ESPELUNCA?

Tala (com os cabelos arrebitados para cima): HORAS DE TRABALHO EM VÃO!

KnucklesGirl (com os óculos tortos): CALADOS BAD CHATOS! OLHEM MAS É PARA QUEM ESTÁ AQUI!

Bad Boys: Hã?

Shadow (olhando para o misterioso personagem que estava encoberto pelo fumo): Quem é o cabeludo?

O cabeludo era um homem aparentemente de 25 anos, com cabelos prateados que chagavam até ás costas, com olhos azuis, roupa negra, uma parte coberta por uma espécie de armadura. Tinha uma espada com uma lâmina comprida, mais ou menos dois metros de comprimento. O mais curioso era o facto de possuir uma asa negra na lado esquerdo das costas.

KnucklesGirl: Ah ahm…(limpando a garganta)…caros Bad Boys e escritores, apresento-vos o candidato a Bad Boy! (apontei ao cabeludo) Pertence ao jogo Final Fantasy VII é um psicopata que quer destruir o mundo e é considerado o maior vilão de toda a saga deste jogo. Escritoras e escritor, apresento-vos o Sapphiroth!

Agora sim, fim do 15º Capítulo.

Então? Gostam deste novo Bad Boy? Agora a escolha é vossa: além de votarem nos dois vossos melhores modelos, eu gostaria que me dissessem se querem que o Sapphiroth entre no clube! Vocês é que mandam! Tchau e não se esqueçam das reviews! Please!


	18. Chapter 16

Good morning/hello/good night amigos! (não liguem ao cumprimento, eu é que estou a tentar a fazer um diferente todos os capítulos…lol) Hoje vou anunciar o vencedor da sub-tarefa da Passagem de modelos, que por pouco não ia haver um novo empate e vamos realizar a terceira e última sub-tarefa! Quanto á apresentação do nosso novo Bad Boy, o Sephiroth (agradeço ao FireKai e á Xonikax por me terem avisado como se escreve correctamente) houve opiniões positivas e neutras, portanto este capítulo também vai ser uma espécie de "teste", onde além de vocês votarem para a terceira sub-tarefa, vão me dizer se a forma que o Sephiroth vai se comportar neste capítulo vos agrada. É convosco! Quero agora chamar a atenção a:

**ketzmafoyhiwatari: **Muito obrigada pelos teus reviews e sê bem vinda ao site! Querias saber como se inscreve? Bom, é o seguinte: no menu principal tem escrito por debaixo do logótipo a palavra "Register": é aí onde deves inscrever-te. Dá-lhes todos os teus dados, aceita os pedidos do site e já estarás inscrita! É só isso. Para te acederes á tua página pessoal para publicares as tuas fics, vai a "Log In", onde vão te pedir o e-mail e a palavra-passe. Se tiveres dúvidas, é só perguntar! Quanto á tua participação na fic…tudo bem! Quem sabe entras para o próximo capítulo, nunca se sabe...bjxs

Nota: Não se já tinham reparado, em quase todos os capítulos, os Bad Boys (e outras personagens) causaram danos CATASTRÓFICOS em todo o lado! Por isso, a partir de agora, no final do capítulo vai haver uma referência aos prejuízos causados no capítulo. Só para os nossos amigos mauzinhos terem "peso" na consciência, muahahahahahahahahahaha! Sou mesmo malvada, não sou?

Nota2: O meu profile foi actualizado. Quem quiser saber mais sobre os meus gostos, vai dar lá um saltinho. Ah, e as inscrições estão encerradas.

Agora sim, a fic. Boa Leitura!

No capítulo anterior, foi referido o vencedor da sub-tarefa do Karaoke, ou seja, o problemático Tudo-De-Bom Masaru Yada! Mal isso feito, partimos logo para a segunda sub-tarefa, nesta vez realizada na praia do Rio de Janeiro, no Brasil. Aí decorreu a tarefa, sendo desta vez, uma Passagem de modelos, onde os Bad Boys mostraram toda a sua musculatura e beleza perante todos (sem contar com os litros de baba derramados á volta da passerelle). Á noite, houve a aparição de um novo Bad Boy, o Anjo de Uma Asa (anjo o tanas) Sephiroth! Agora só resta mais uma sub-tarefa e ainda saber quem é o vencedor da Passagem de modelos!

Capítulo16: A terceira e última sub-tarefa

Na manhã seguinte, no prédio do clube dos Bad Boys…

KnucklesGirl (entrando no quarto dos rapazes): Olá meninos, dormiram….MAS QUE DIABOS SE PASSOU AQUI? (olhava para o quarto, completamente destruído, coberto de fissuras, os móveis feitos em pó, os cobertores, nem falo, e os Bad Boys com cara de quem passou a noite em branco) SHADOW!

Shadow: Não fui eu!

KnucklesGirl: Não, foi o padre…ACHAS-ME COM CARA DE JUMENTA?

Masaru: Eu acho.

POF

KnucklesGirl: Continuando…TU É QUE ÉS O PSICÓTICO DAS EXPLOSÕES, DÁS AULAS DE TERRORISMOS EM NOVA IORQUE, ARREBENTAS LARES DE IDOSOS COM O RICO, O PINGUIM MARADO DO FILME MADAGÁSCAR E AINDA DIZES QUE NÃO FOSTES TU?

Tala: E não foi ele…

KnucklesGirl: Hã? Quer dizer que foram vocês todos?

Sesshoumaru: Não, foi o…

KnucklesGirl: Começam a escrever os vossos testamentos PORQUE VOCÊS VÃO SAIR DAQUI COMO HOMENS MORTOS!

Bad Boys: FOI ELE! (sacaram do nada cartazes luminosos em forma de seta a apontarem ao Sephiroth)

KnucklesGirl: O menino Sephiroth arrebentou esta espelunca porquê?

Bad Boys: ¬¬

KnucklesGirl (ao lado do "anjo"): Dói-te a asinha, não é? (agarrando a asa negra dele, fazendo sobe e desce)

Sephiroth: --XXX

KnucklesGirl: As penas picam-te? (arrancando uma pena da asa)

Sephiroth: --XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bad Boys: Oh-oh…(engolindo seco)

KnucklesGirl (colocando a pena no cabelo): Fica-me bem?

PLAF (num movimento rápido, o "menino" Sephiroth achatou-me com a asa, como eu fosse uma mosca e…)

POF (fui projectada para a frente e choquei contra a parede, quase deitando-a abaixo)

KnucklesGirl: Pareces que esquecestes de tomar os teus calmantes hoje Sephi…

POF

Xia (entrando de rompante): Bom dia Bad Boys, passaram a noite na galhofa? (olhou com mais atenção)…não pode ser ele, mas é ele! SEPHI! (atirou-se a ele, mas como ele não é lerdo, recuou um passo e a xia caiu de cara no chão) MEU AMOR (agarrou-se á perna dele e começou a beijar-lhe os sapatos)

Sephiroth: "Ninguém merece…"

Bad Boys: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

FireKai (espreitando pela porta): Olá, podemos entrar? (olhou para o quarto destruído) Mudança de decoração! Muito original!

Littledark: Olhem, aquele quem a xia está a dar graxa (lol) não é o Sephiroth?

Mione11: ONDE? ONDE? (olhou para ele) SEPHIROTH! (atirou-se e aterrou no peito dele e agarrou com toda a força) SOIS UM TDB, UM DEUS GREGO, UM AMOR DA CALIFÓRNIA! (a dar-lhe beijos pela cara)  
Sephiroth: --XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (ui, o gelo está a derreter, cuidado meninas!)

Kaena: Se eu fosse a elas, mantinha-me a milhas desse psicopata…

Littledark: Não estou a gostar do vermelho da cara dele…

Xonikax: …mas ele é tão lindo, não acham?

Kairy-Chan: Não sei…a KnucklesGirl?

Ninguém respondeu. O Kai descruzou os braços e lentamente foi até á porta aberta e fechou-a.

Xia (ainda agarrada aos pés do Sephi): Ui, foi mal, Knuck…

KnucklesGirl (ainda mais esborrachada contra a parede): Já estou habituada…("descolei-me" da parede e caí como uma folha de papel no chão)…alguém me pode dar uma ajudinha?

Mina: Ás ordens! (chegou até mim, soprou-me pela orelha e ganhei volume outra vez)

KnucklesGirl: Obrigada bacana! Ora bem, como já cá estamos todos, vou anunciar o vencedor da Passagem de modelos…(todos, todos mesmo, sacaram bazucas gigantescas e apontaram a mim)…disse algo errado?

Kagome: Ah, não, só é para asseguramos que não demores oitocentos e quarenta anos a anunciar o vencedor…

KnucklesGirl: ¬¬ Só se largarem isso…

Escritoras (e escritor): Ok! (atiraram as bazucas para trás, caindo em cima do cofre que ainda esmagava o Masaru)

KnucklesGirl: Já me ia esquecer dele…(estalei os dedos e o cofre desapareceu)..ora bem, sem mais demoras…o vencedor da Passagem de modelos é….novamente….O KAI!

Kai: Moi?

Escritoras (e escritor): HURRA! (elevaram o Kai ainda das cabeças)

KnucklesGirl: E agora, chegou a hora da terceira e última sub-tarefa!

Escritoras (e escritor): BORA LÁ! (esticaram os braços, fazendo que o Kai fizesse uma visita ao tecto…lol)

KnucklesGirl: Queriam seguir-me se faz favor…

Mas mal eu me virei para a porta…

RÁS

Kairy-Chan: OO O que foi isto?

FireKai: Acho que foi um trovão…

Kaena: Um trovão…

Mione11:…vindo debaixo…

Xia:…do chão?

CRÁS

Subitamente todos sentiram-se leves, como tivessem a flutuar (até começou a tocar a música do Lago dos Cisnes como fundo). Mas quando olharam para baixo…

Todos (excepto o Kai e o Sephiroth): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

POF BUM CRÁS TRÁS CABUMMMMMMMMM

Caíram e foram parar ao primeiro andar, num autêntico montinho humano (sem contar com o Shadow e o Sesshoumaru, uma vez que eles não são humanos…), ou seja, os escritores no topo (a sortuda aqui foi a Kairy-Chan), os Bad Boys por baixo e eu por debaixo de todos…(XX), doeu para caramba, meus senhores…

Passado algum tempo, depois de termos recuperada da queda feia…

KnucklesGirl (de muletas, mais uma vez): Escritoras, escritor e Bad Boys, venham por aqui…

Dito e feito, chegámos a uma sala enorme, tão grande como um estúdio de Basquetebol e á frente da sala estava uma…

Plateia: (aplausos ruidosos)

Escritoras (e escritor): OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Bad Boys:…(não disseram nada, porque os queixos deles caíram até ao chão)

Xia: Que significa isto?

KnucklesGirl (a única que não estava chocada): Significa que vai haver espectáculo! Aqui vai se realizar a última sub-tarefa! E vai ser…DANÇA!

Bad Boys (incluindo o Kai e o Sephiroth): DANÇA?

Escritoras (e escritores): COOL! BORA BOMBAR!

KnucklesGirl: Gostaria de vos apresentar um apresentador especial...convosco…CHRONO CRUSADE!

Plateia: (aplausos)

FireKai: Não acredito…

Mas acredita! Num canto da sala surgiu o Chrono Crusade, em forma de demónio, vestido como um apresentador, estilo Herman José (imaginem ele vestido assim! Que lol), com a cara mais emburrada do Mundo.

KnucklesGirl: EI CHRONO! COMO VAI ISSO?

Chrono: CALA A BOCA!

KnucklesGirl: Hã? PORQUÊ? NÃO GOSTAS DE ESTAR AQUI? MAS TU É QUE QUISESTES! (eu a gritar num lado da sala e ele no outro. Imaginem a figura que estávamos a fazer perante milhares de pessoas. Não era nada lindo de se ver…)

Chrono: VAI TE CATAR!

KnucklesGirl: CATA-TE TU! AGORA APRESENTA A TAREFA OU EU CHAMO O VAN HELLSING!

Chrono: Estúpida…(avançou para o meio da sala, ficando perante a plateia) Senhoras e senhores, humanos incompetentes…

KnucklesGirl: CHRONO!

Chrono: Quer dizer...senhoras e senhores, escritoras e escritores, bem vindos ao primeiro concurso de dança dos Bad Boys!

Plateia: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chrono (para as escritoras e escritor): Satisfeitos?

Kaena: Muito!

KnucklesGirl: Venham, vamos sentar-nos ali! (apontava aos lugares de honra, numa espécie de cabine que dava uma vista espectacular á sala)

Chrono: Ora bem, sem mais demoras quero bazar-me daqui vou apresentar o primeiro Bad Boy! Uma salva de palmas ao Shadow the Hedgehog!

Plateia: (mais aplausos)

Shadow: COMO? Eu não vou dançar, nem que a vaca tussa! (cruzando os braços e a fazer beicinho)

KnucklesGirl: Sephiroth?

PLAF (com um golpe da asa, o "anjinho" arremessou o ouriço para o centro da sala.)

Shadow: F#$-$! (levanta-se e sacude o pó do corpo) E agora, o que é que eu faço?

KnucklesGirl: Danças, duh! Chrono, bota música!

Chrono: Como esta m#$# funciona?

POF

KnucklesGirl: CUIDADO COM A LÍNGUA! Malcriado…

Chrono (saindo pela porta do cofre, como não tivesse sido nada): Eu só não sei como esta coisa funciona! (aponta a uma aparelhagem)

KnucklesGirl: Ok…Kagome, podes ir ajudá-lo se faz favor?

Kagome: Na boa! (foi até ao Chrono e ajustou a aparelhagem) Tá pronto!

Chrono: Ótimo! Shadow, quando a música começar, tens de dançar, ouvistes?

Shadow: Que remédio…odeio esta fic

Kagome: Música maestro! (ligou a aparelhagem!)

Aparelhagem: _SENTA! EU DISSE SENTA! SENTA! ELE DISSE SENTA…_

Público, Bad Boys, escritoras e escritor: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Shadow: Tenho de dançar isso? Ok…

Aparelhagem: _SENTA! _(o ouriço sentou-se no chão)

_EU DISSE SENTA!_ (começou a arrastar o rabo pelo chão)

_SENTA! _(parou a abanar o rabo)

_ELE DISSE SENTA! _(começou a arrastar o rabo em círculos)

_SENTA NO CAVALO PARA LEVANTAR O RABO! _(levantou-se e fez de conta que montava um cavalo)

Público, Bad Boys, escritoras e escritor: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Aparelhagem: _POCOTÓ POCOTÓ POCOTÓ _(o ouriço saltava a fingir que segurava umas rédeas)

_MINHA EGUINHA POCOTÓ! _

KnucklesGirl: ¬¬KAGOME! DESLIGUE ESSE FUNK IMEDIATAMENTE!

Kagome: Ih, foi mal…desculpem…(desligou a aparelhagem)

Shadow: OO (parou de "dançar" a fazer uma pose de bailarina)

Plateia: …(cinco segundos depois) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (ao recordarem-se da cena que ele tinha feito)

KnucklesGirl, escritoras e escritor: HOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH (a rebolarem-se de tanto rir)

Bad Boys e Chrono: KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA! (os mais histéricos, o Kai e o Sephiroth riram-se entre dentes)

Shadow: (saindo de fininho, até aos outros Bad Boy)

Chrono: Huhuhuhuhuhu (respirou fundo)…pronto pessoal, após de assistiremos este show magnifico do Shadow…

Todos (de repente): AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!

Shadow: Grrr….

Chrono: Pronto, pronto, chega, já não tem piada! CALEM-SE! Obrigado, agora passemos ao nosso segundo concorrente! Um aplauso ao Sesshoumaru!

Plateia: (mais aplausos)

Sesshoumaru (dirigindo-se ao centro da sala): Valerá a pena fazer figuras tristes?

KnucklesGirl: Mione11, Mina, querem escolher a música para o Sesshou…(nem sequer tinha acabado a frase e elas já estavam lá…)

Mione11: Já escolhemos!

KnucklesGirl: Que speed…ok. Música maestro!

Aparelhagem: _ABRAM ALAS PARA O NOBBY! NOBBY!_

Sesshoumaru: ¬¬

Todos: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

KnucklesGirl: DESLIGUEM ESSA P#$&!

Mina: Desculpa…enganámos na música…acontece…aqui vai!

Aparelhagem: _Shut up, just shut up, shut up, shut up _(o Sesshoumaru passava a mão pelos cabelos, enquanto abanava o corpo levemente)

_Shut up, just shut, shut up, shut up (mais 7 vezes)_

_We ty to take it slow _(dava uns passos em frente ainda a abanar)

_But we´re still losin´control _ (fez um salto espectacular)

_And we try to make it work _ (fez uma pirueta no ar)

_But it still ends up the worst _(aterrou com as mãos no chão e os pés para o ar)

_And I´m crazy _(começou a rodopiar a si mesmo, como um remoinho)

_For trying to be your lady _(parou e voltou a ficar de pé)

_I think I´m goin´crazy_ (levantou os braços vitorioso)

A partir daqui, o Masaru foi a correr até ao centro da sala, deu um "empurrãozinho amigável" ao Sesshoumaru e passou ele a bombar o resto da canção…

_Girl, me and you were just fine _(num movimento rápido deitou-se no chão)

_We wine and dine _(começou a rodopiar as pernas como dançasse hip-hop)

_Did them things that couples do when in love _(levantou-se rapidamente)

_Walks on the beach and stuff _(a abanar o corpo sempre a olhar para o público)

_Things that lovers say and do _(a passar os dedos á frente dos olhos)

_I love you boo_

Masaru:_ I love you too_

_I miss you ever more _(com a mão estendida ás escritoras)

KnucklesGirl: Uma salva de palmas a estes dois meninos que dançaram á vez o "Shut up" dos Black Eyed Peas!

Plateia, escritoras e escritor: (aplausos)

Chrono: (num cantinho a jogar Super Mário num GameBoy)…Hã? (viu que estavam todos a olhar para ele)…hehehehehe (escondeu o GameBoy por detrás das costas)…e agora passemos ao nosso quarto concorrente…uma salva de palmas para o Tala Ivanov!

Plateia: (aplausos e assobios)

KnucklesGirl: Ora bem…Kairy-Chan, FireKai, querem escolher a música para ele?

ZIUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

KnucklesGirl: Que raio de pergunta…

FireKai: Já estamos prontos!

Tala: Ora bem, abram alas ao Tala! (dirigiu-se ao centro da sala)

Chrono: _Abram alas ao Nobby! Nobby!_

Todos: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tala: (escondendo a cara dentro da gola da camisola)

Kairy-Chan: Música maestro!

Aparelhagem: Hey mama, this that shit that make you groove, mama (começou a fazer uma espécie de sapateado) 

_Get on the floor and move your booty mama _(pôs-se a balançar a cabeça)

_We the blast masters blastin´up the jamma _(fez uma pirueta no ar, aterrou e deixou cair a cabeça para trás)

_Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty _(levantou-se repentinamente)

_Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and _

_Hey shorty, I know you wanna party _(começou a executar uma série de movimentos rápidos, sempre a abanar o corpo)

_The way your body look really make me feel naughty_

_I got a naughty style and a naughty crew_ (passou a mão nos cabelos)

_But everything I do, I do, I do just for you _(com uma outra pirueta, aterrou de pernas abertas, a cabeça caiu para a frente e para trás, deu um salto e apontou ao céu)

KnucklesGirl: Aplausos ao Tala Ivanov, que dançou ao som do "Hey mamma" também dos Black Eyed Peas"!

Plateia: (aplausos e assobios)

Chrono: E agora temos o gosto de apresentar o nosso quinto concorrente! Ele é o maior, incrivelmente irritante…

KnucklesGirl: IRRITANTE ÉS TU! APRESENTA ESTA CENA COMO DEVE SER!

Chrono: Chata…uma salva de palmas para o Kai Hiwatari!

Plateia e escritoras e escritor: (aplausos mais ruidosos que nunca, assobios constantes e chuvas de jarros com rosas)

Kai: Hunf! (dirigindo-se ao centro da sala, com os braços cruzados)

KnucklesGirl: Ora bem, quem é que quer…

Escritoras e escritor: EU!

KnucklesGirl: ¬¬ Ok, podem ir todos…em fila indiana…

PLOF (passaram todos por cima de mim a correr como uma manada de cavalos)

Littledark: Vamos escolher esta! (estavam todos á volta da aparelhagem)

Xia: Não, essa é muita foleira…

Kaena: E que tal esta?

Kairy-Chan: Música de Batatoon?

Kaena: Oops, CD errado…

Plateia e Chrono: ..UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

KnucklesGirl (ainda caída no chão, com marcas de sapatos em todo o corpo): XX

Mina: Já escolhemos!

KnucklesGirl: (a cortar as unhas das mãos) Hã? Ok, música maestro!

Aparelhagem: _"I'm tired of being what you want me to be,_ (o Kai começou a bater com o pé no chão devagar, ainda com os braços cruzados)

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface. _(ele elevou os braços até a ar, ainda a bater com o pé))

_I don't know what you're expecting of me, _(desceu os braços)

_Put under the pressure, of walking in your shoes…" _(começou a aumentar o ritmo, a abanar o corpo com um pouco mais de rapidez)

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you…_

"_I'VE, BECOME SO NUMB, I CAN´T FELL YOU THERE _(fez um salto espectacular e aterrou com as mãos estendidas á plateia)

_BECOME SO TIRED, SO MUCH MORE AWARE! _(deu um golpe de karaké no ar, a bater com os pés)

_I´M BECOMING THIS, ALL I WANT TO DO,_ (rodopiou-se a si mesmo)

_IS BE MORE LIKE ME, AND BE LESS LIKE YOU!"_(estendeu os braços ás escritoras)

Chegando aqui ele parou. Voltou para o pé dos outros Bad Boys e o Sephiroth ocupou o seu lugar…

"Can't you see that you're smothering me? (abriu a asa e estendeu um braço)

Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control. (começou a abanar a cabeça, fazendo que o seu cabelo ondulasse)

'Cause everything that you thought I would be, (passou levemente os dedos á frente dos olhos)

Is falling apart, right in front of you…". (começou a flutuar levemente)

Every step that I take is another mistake to you….

And every second I waste is more than I can take!" (ergueu um braço com rapidez)

"_I'VE, BECOME SO NUMB, I CAN´T FELL YOU THERE _(começou a executar uma série de piruetas no ar muito rapidamente)

_BECOME SO TIRED, SO MUCH MORE AWARE! _(começou a voar para trás, a abanar o corpo ao som da música)

_I´M BECOMING THIS, ALL I WANT TO DO, _(aterrou no chão)

_IS BE MORE LIKE ME, AND BE LESS LIKE YOU!"_(virou-se de costa num rodopio e apontou ao público)

KnucklesGirl: Muito bem, uma salva de palmas para estes dois que dançaram ao som do "Numb" dos Linkin Park!

Público, escritoras e escritor: (aplausos, assobios e declarações de amor)

KnucklesGirl (para os leitores): Muito bem, agora é convosco! Já sabem, escolhem os dois Bad Boys que acharam que dançaram melhor, agora que passara a ser seis e digam-me se gostaram do comportamento do Sephiroth neste capítulo ou não! E esta foi a 3º tarefa! No próximo capítulo será a 4º! Querem continuar a serem vocês a votar ou preferem que seja eu a escolher como foi nas duas primeiras tarefas? Fiquem bem e até para a semana! Ah, e não esqueçam das reviews! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Tchau!

Fim do 16º Capítulo

Os prejuízos deste capítulo:

- um quarto inteiro mais:

- seis cobertores

- uma mesa de cabeceira

- o quadro autêntico da Mona Lisa

- cinco garrafas de champanhe

- o chão do quarto


	19. Chapter 17

Buenos dias chicos! Desculpem a demora…. finalmente as três sub-tarefas foram concluídas! Antes de mais nada, quero agradecer a todos pelas reviews, já está definido o vencedor da tarefa da dança e por me terem respondido aos meus pedidos. Tendo isso em conta, devo dizer que parece que todos gostaram do comportamento do Sephiroth e por isso ele vai ficar no clube até ao fim! E quanto ao método de votação, vocês vão continuar a serem os júris das próximas tarefas! Agora que chamar a atenção a:

**Katz Malfoy Hiwatari: **Olá! Parabéns, estás inscrita no site! Mas vejo que ainda tens alguns problemas. Ora bem, para publicares as tuas fics, deves ir ao "Log-In" para acederes ao teu Account e assim que lá estiveres, vai a Documents. Nessa secção, vai até ao final da página, onde verás dois espaços roxos para preencher. O primeiro é para inventar um nome qualquer e o segundo é para localizares a tua fic (por outras palavras, se escreveste a tua fic no Microsoft Word, vai a "procurar", uma opção que fica mesmo ao lado do segundo espaço roxo). Feito isso, selecciona "Submit document". E et voilá! A parte mais chata está concluída. De seguida, voltas ao menu do Account e selecciona em Stories, chegando lá, procura a secção New Story, aceitas o contrato que te dão e seleccionas outra vez New Story. E já podes publicar a tua fic! O resto já sabes! Quanto ao teu profile, selecciona Account no menu principal e procura a opção Profile. Após isso, escreves os teus dados e depois carregas em Save. E é tudo! Espero que tenha ajudado. Bjxs

Nota: A partir de agora, sempre que for possível, haverá breves aparições de personagens de outros animes (que poderiam ser Bad Boys), do mesmo modo que o Chrono participou no capítulo anterior.

Nota2: Neste capítulo vai contar com a participação de uma nova escritora, Katz Malfoy

Hiwatari!

Nota3: Quem tiver ideias para as próximas tarefas, por favor, diga-me! Estou mesmo a precisar de novas sugestões!

IMPORTANTÍSSIMO: Infelizmente vou entrar em época de testes, logo não poderei actualizar a fic no horário do costume. Devido a isso, até às férias de Carnaval, esta fic vai ser actualizada terça-feira sim, terça-feira não. Ou seja, para a semana que vem, não actualizo. O próximo capítulo irá para o ar no dia 7 de Fevereiro.

Agora sim, a fic. Boa leitura!

No capítulo anterior, foi anunciado o vencedor da sub-tarefa da Passagem de modelos, ou seja, o lindo, o charmoso, o incomparável Kai! Após isto, (e de outros acontecimentos que só agrediram a minha conta bancária) partirmos para a última sub-tarefa, um concurso de dança, que inesperadamente foi apresentada pelo demónio Chrono, do anime Chrono Crusade. Agora, com seis Bad Boys no clube, resta saber quem é doce eleito dançarino…

Capítulo 17: Chamem a polícia! Os Bad Boys enlouqueceram!

Fez noite. No bendito prédio do clube dos Bad Boys…num clima para sempre paz e harmonia…

Kai: MERDA!

POF TUM CRÁS

Shadow: ESTRUPÍCIO! QUEM ÉS TU PARA DECIDIRES QUEM DORME A CAMA FOFA E LUXUOSA AUTOGRAFADA PELA CRISTINA AREIA? (arremessa um armário contra o Kai)

Kai: Eu…(esquiva-se por pouco do armário voador) SOU O FAVORITO DE TODA A GENTE! TENHO DIREITO A TER UMA VIDA DE LORD! TU NÃO PASSAS DE UM RATO DE ESGOTO! (pega numa mesa e lança-a contra o Shadow)

POF TUM CRÁS

Shadow: RATO DO ESGOTO É A TUA SOGRA!

Num cantinho coberto por sofás e candeeiros…

Tala (com um maço de cartas de Yu-Gi-Oh na mão): Por quanto mais tempo é que estes psicopatas vão semear caos e destruição no quarto?

Masaru (igualmente com um maço de cartas) : Olha, quando a KnucklesGirl fizer um transplante cerebral…

Kai: BICHO ESPETADO!

Shadow: RISCAS AMBULANTE!

Masaru:…daqui um milhão de anos…

Tala: Enfim…onde é que iámos….ah! (voltando ao jogo) Eu invoco Moranguinho da Paróquia com 23000000000000000000000000000 pontos de ataque!

Masaru: Tá bom, então eu invoco o ritual das Tias do Amendoim!

Sesshoumaru: EU QUERO UM AUTÓGRAFO!

Bad Boys (excepto o Kai e o Shadow): ¬¬

Tala: Voltastes a encher a cara outra vez Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru: Eu…hic…não…imagina…hic…

Masaru: Nesse estado ainda vais…

Sesshoumaru: Blok…

SPLOSH

Tala: SESSHOUMARU! OLHA O QUE TU FIZESTES!

Sesshoumaru: Foi mal…

Tala: MAL? FOI PÉSSIMO! QUE NOJO! QUE NOJO!

Sephiroth: Mas que cheiro a vomitado é este?

Tala: DO SESSHOUMARU! ESTE CÃO VOMITOU EM CIMA DE MIM!

Sephiroth: Ui, chega-te para lá!

Tala: BASTA! ESTOU CHEIO DE VOS ATURAR! (levantou-se bruscamente)

Kai e Shadow: CUIDADO COM O…

Tala: OO?

POF

Kai e Shadow:…piano…

Porém…

CRÁS (o Tala atravessou a parede devido á força que o piano lançou contra ele. É a Lei do Energia Potencial. A Física deve explicar melhor…)

SUPER CRÁS (passou acelerado pela cozinha e atravessou a parede desta…)

SUPER MEGA HIPER CRÁS (acabaram-se as paredes)

Tala: OO? (deu-se fora do prédio, a seis andares do chão)

Entretanto…

Katz Malfoy Hiwatari (com um telemóvel ao ouvido): Tou, Ambrósio? Gostava que me enviasses um helicóptero operacional e….

Telemóvel: Tu tu tu …

Katz Malfoy Hiwatari: Bolas! O filho da truta desligou! Já não se fazem empregados como antigamente! Até parece que estão á espera o céu me caia em cima da cabeça e…

Tala: CUIDADO AÍ EM BAIXO!

Katz (olhando para cima): OO?

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Ya, imaginem o filme: o Tala caiu em cima da Katz, deu-lhe cabo do telemóvel e do penteado á Cláudia Schiffer que ela demorou montes de tempo a fazer a custo de suor e lágrimas. Só que quando ela olhou para o belo russo ruivo, o tempo parou. Pregaram os olhos um ao outro. Até tiveram direito a música de fundo.

_Esta noite_

_O amor chegou…_

_Chegou para ficar._

_E tudo está_

_Em harmonia_

_Romance está no ar…_ (que româââââââââââântico men…)

Borboletas saíram por todos os lados. O repuxo ali perto abriu a água ao máximo, fazendo que surgisse um arco-íris mesmo por cima do casalinho. O Tala olhava com ternura para a sua nova querida amada com um sorriso de partir corações. A Katz, por sua vez, estendeu a sua mão a ponto de poder tocar e acariciar a cara do seu tão esperado príncipe encantado e….

Katz: TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! (dando-lhe uma série de bofetadas na cara) AIIIIIIIIIIIII! (parou porque tinha a mão vermelha e inchada) PERVERTIDO! (deu-lhe um "coice", arremessando-o contra a fonte, partindo a aparelhagem que estava a tocar a música romântica)

Tala: XX

Katz: Bolas, porque não foi antes o Kai abusar-me? É pedir muito? (dizia enquanto entrava pela entrada principal que só agora tinha reparado)

Não foi desta que houve um romance, que pena…de volta ao quarto dos Bad Psychotics…(eu invento cada nome…)

KnucklesGirl: _Hello? Helloooooooooooooooooo!_

Cri cri cri cri cri

KnucklesGirl: _Mas onde é que eles se meteram?_

Na sala de convívio…

Shadow (com uns óculos enormes e com uma gravata, numa tentativa fútil de se aparecer com um advogado): Ahm ahm…(limpando a garganta enquanto desenrolava um testamento com dois metros de comprimento e começou a ler)…_Eu, Tala Ivanov, solteiro e estupidamente virgem, resumindo e concluindo, não possuo herdeiros, roubei o posto do Bóris, auto-proclamando Chefe da Associação da BEGA, casei com a mulher dele, mas nunca assumi a paternidade aos meus filhos adoptivos pois a mãe deles cheirava mal dos pés, abandonei o posto e fugi para a Jamaica onde me casei com uma mulher rica, bonita e loira e tivemos um filho bonito e loiro, que depois foi morto pelo Sephiroth, o GRANDE Sephiroth. Depois de salvar o mundo de uma destruição iminente, eu saí da toca e voltei para a Rússia enfim de fanar algum emprego, mas logo meti os pés na poça e fiquei sozinho a viver debaixo da ponte afim de aturar um estúpido fulano que toca trompete chamado Masaru Yada. Quantos aos meus antigos colegas de equipa, eu não faço a mínima ideia que fim tomaram, pois assim que receberam os seus devidos salários pelo emprego como lavadores de sanitários, trataram de desaparecer do mapa e nunca mais deram sinais de vida a este pobre blader que sou eu…etc etc…por isso, se eu bater as botas antes do Mundial 2006, eu passo a minha herança ao primeiro que a achar. _

Kai: Tá, só isso? Passa é para cá o cacau!

Shadow: Ora nem pensar (puxou para si o saco que continha a herança) Eu sou o advogado dele por isso eu é que decido quem fica com a herança! Neste caso, eu!

Sesshoumaru: Tua? Deixa-me rir…(como ele não se riu…) É MINHA! (arrancou o saco ao ouriço)

Masaru: Não querias mais nada!

PLOF (enfiou o pé na cara do demónio, tirando-lhe o saco com tal força que este voou pelo ar e foi parar ás mãos do Sephiroth)

Kai: Ele tem a herança! AGARREM-NO!

Bad Boys: ARGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH (atiraram-se ao anjinho)

PLOF (com um golpe rápido da asa, ele mandou a todos fazerem uma visita á Dona Parede)

Sephiroth: Toscos…(virou as costas com a herança em seu poder)

Kai: ELE BAIXOU A GUARDA!

Bad Boys: ARGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH (derrubaram-no e tentaram arrancar-lhe a herança)

Katz (entrando subitamente em cena): TÁ AÍ ALGUÉM? (olha com mais atenção) BAD BOYS! FINALMENTE VOS ENCONTREI!

Shadow: Podias voltar mais tarde, Maria Flor? Estamos muito ocupados.

Katz: Eu posso ajudar-vos…

Bad Boys: ORA QUE NEM PENSAR!

Katz (fazendo beicinho): Porquê?

Masaru: Isto é um assunto de homens de barba rija!

Sesshoumaru: Um de nós ficará com a herança do Tala!

Bad Boys: COM O SEPHIROTH NO ENCALCE!

Sephiroth: --XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katz: Tá bom…(encosta-se á parede e saca um pacote de pipocas) continuem…

POF

KnucklesGirl (entrando subitamente): Ahá! Estão aqui! Porque é que estão a fazer montinho no Sephiroth?

Sephiroth: --XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshoumaru: Estamos a competir pela herança do Tala, duh!

KnucklesGirl: Ele morreu?

Masaru: Não, deixou o clube e juntou aos Da Weasel! Vês como a situação é grave?

KnucklesGirl: O que é grave é a vossa saúde! Vocês estão bem? Desde do início do capítulo que não andam bem do capacete…

Kai: É a ressaca do Sesshoumaru. Afectou a todos. É triste…

KnucklesGirl: Devo chamar quem? O hospício ou a polícia?

Shadow: Eu não sei…nem deles pode fazer muito por ti.

KnucklesGirl: Que atencioso…

Katz: Alôôôô…está alguém aqui a ser esmagado...

KnucklesGirl: Oops…(fechou a porta)…desculpa, ahm…como te chamas?

Katz: Katz Malfoy Hiwatari!

Masaru: Eta dor de corno…

Katz: COMO É QUE É?

KnucklesGirl: Guarda a dinamite Katz…

Katz: Desculpa…

Subitamente...

Tala: ABRAM ALAS AO TALA!

Shadow: _Abram alas ao Nobby! Nobby!_

Todos (excepto o Sephiroth): AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tala: Que graça. Essa já é velha!

KnucklesGirl: Pá, bacano, não estás morto?

Tala: Não, apenas voltei para a Jamaica, mas a minha mulher casou um gajo todo bom e achatou-me para fora do país. Por isso voltei! Ah, encontraram a minha colecção de gel para cabelo. (pegando o saco da herança")

Bad Boys: GEL PARA CABELO?

Tala: Ya, estavam á espera do que fosse o quê? Massa? O gel é o melhor amigo do homem! Com um toque eu fico com os cabelos de arrasar! E et voilá! Estou pronto a curtir gajas boas! De preferência ricas, bonitas e loiras!

Bad Boys: ¬¬

Tala: E tu, KnucklesGirl, estás cá a propósito de quê?

KnucklesGirl: Bem, eu só queria vos anunciar o vencedor da sub-tarefa da dança…(ALELUIA!)

Shadow: E…

KnucklesGirl: E o vencedor é o Sephiroth! Pronto! Finish! É tudo! Bye bye! (sai pela porta)

Bad Boys e Katz: OO?

Sesshoumaru: Só isso? Nem sequer temos direito a festas? Nem a champanhe?

Sephiroth (AINDA esmagado pelos outros Bad Boys): --XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bad Boys: Oh-oh…(lembrando-se do pobre esmagado)

Kai: Ferrou…

Katz: EVACUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMM!

Bad Boys: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (tentando salvar-se saltando pela janela. Mas tem grades! (que azar…))

Cinco segundos depois…

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Fim do 17ºCapítulo

E então? Eu sei, este capítulo foi muita esquisito não foi? Mas no próximo as coisas já voltam ao "normal" (ou seja, as tarefas), bem, como sabem, o próximo capítulo só sairá no dia 7 de Fevereiro, lamento mas tem de ser assim, eu adoro escrever esta fic, mas o trabalho dá-me cabo dos meus pobres miolos, aiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaia. Bem, espero que tenham gostado, e por favor enviem-me REVIEWS! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Os prejuízos deste capítulo:

- um armário

- uma mesinha de cabeceira

- um piano importado das Caraíbas

- três paredes

- uma fonte

- uma aparelhagem

- uma sala de convívio (o meu pobre dinheirinho…)


	20. Chapter 18

Bonjour mes amies! Lamento imenso pela enooooooooooooooooooooorme demora a actualizar, só tive testes e mais testes, men, AINDA HOJE TIVE UM! (Geometria Descritiva, não queriam saber de se trata…) Bem, não interessa…agora estou de volta com mais um capítulo, finalmente vou apresentar a bendita quarta tarefa, que será um pouco diferente das anteriores. Têm de ler para crer.

Nota: Quero agradecer á Xia e ao FireKai pelas sugestões, são todas ótimas e vou certificar-me em usá-las para as próximas tarefas. Muito obrigada!

IMPORTANTÍSSIMO: A época dos testes ainda não acabou, aliás, MAL COMEÇOU, BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! (assoei o nariz) Enfim, por isso só posso voltar a actualizar daqui a duas semanas, ou seja, no dia (consulta no calendário do Cristiano Ronaldo) 21 de Fevereiro. Tem de ser filhos, todos nós temos de trabalhar para viver…tristeza de vida, só queria ser uma gata! Esses bichos têm cá uma vida de lord…

Agora sim, o capítulo. Boa Leitura!

No capítulo anterior, ocorreu-se uma série de coisas estranhas que dava para concluir que os Bad Boys estavam meio passados do capacete: briga por causa de uma cama, arremesso de pianos, "encontro" com uma escritora nova por estas bandas (pobre Katz), luta por uma herança de um Bad Boy que ainda respirava (por este ritmo ainda vai bater as botas) e por fim, a famosa explosão (nesta vez fornecida pelo Sephiroth). Tudo ingredientes para uma noite muito bem passada (esta foi podre, lol). Declarado o Sephiroth vencedor da sub-tarefa da dança, resta saber qual será a quarta tarefa e que surpresas esta reservará…

Capítulo 18: A Quarta Tarefa

Passaram duas semanas desde daquela noite passada dos copos. No prédio que, surpreendentemente ainda estava de pé…(quero ver por quanto tempo)

Tala e Shadow (a dançar o Conga): _E vai rolar a festa e o povo da Gueta mandou parar…_

Kai: A KnucklesGirl finalmente deu o berro! Brindemos á nossa liberdade! (ergueu o seu copo de champanhe)

Sesshoumaru, Sephiroth e Masaru (este último com Vodka): Á NOSSA! (choque entre copos)

Kai (levantando-se): Com esta vitória, declaro esta espelunca de clube ence…

PLOF

Xia: OLÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ COISAS FOFAS!

Mione11: Interrompemos alguma coisa? Parece que houve festa!

FireKai: Cheira a Vodka! Também quero! (tira o copo ao Masaru com facilidade e bebe o conteúdo de uma só vez)

Masaru: EI! DEVOLVE O MEU VODKA! (atirou-se ao FireKai, começando uma briga típica entre matulões)

Kairy-Chan (ignorando a bola de fumaça da briga entre o Masaru e o FireKai): Qual é a razão desta festarola?

Mina: Houve galhofa? E NEM SEQUER NOS CONVIDARAM?

Sesshoumaru: Fazer o quê? Vocês desapareceram do mapa!

Littledark: Nós temos escola, DUH!

Masaru (a tentar arrancar o cabelo do FireKai, este a esticar-lhe as bochechas): E depois?

Xonikax: E depois as vacas acabaram e só ficaram os bois, tás a ver? E tu também não tens escola?

Masaru: Tenho, mas…

Kaena: …mas ele ferra o olho nas aulas por isso nem sequer se lembra que as tem…

Masaru: COMO É QUE É? (já a partir para o ataque)

POF

Bad Boys: OO?

KnucklesGirl: Olá…POSSO SABER A QUEM SE DEVE ESTE CHINFRIM?

Escritoras: A ELES! (apontam todas aos Bad Boys)

KnucklesGirl: ¬¬ Pergunta estúpida né? E por que é que o Kai está a ser esmagado pela porta?

Xia: Oops, foi mal…

Kai (por detrás da porta): Bolas, queria passar despercebido…

KnucklesGirl: Eu ajudo! (dei uma investida á porta, esmagando-o mais á parede)

Kai: XX Oh men…

KnucklesGirl: Ora bem…

Masaru (debaixo de um cofre): ESTOU AQUI A SER ESMAGADO POR ESTA PORRA E TU A AFINAR A GARGANTA? FIREKAI FAZ ALGUMA COISA!

FireKai: Ok! (pegou num outro cofre e atirou-o para cima do que estava em cima do Masaru, que com o peso…)

Masaru: NÃO! NÃO! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

ZIUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM PLOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

…foi parar ao rés do chão (nós estávamos no sexto andar)

KnucklesGirl: Ai meu Senhor…Kairy-Chan e Kaena, vão resgatar o Camisa Roxa, se ele estiver com intenções de me decapitar, usem esta forca. Kagome, se faz favor vai buscar almofadas, Mione11 e Kagome, fazem com que o Shadow e o Tala parem de dançar o Conga, Littledark, traz Coca-Cola e Sumol. Xia e Xonikax assinem estes contratos e FireKai, traga cá o radiador enquanto eu varro este lixo aqui (olhando com tristeza para as garrafas e serpentinas do chão). Voltem com o material daqui a dez minutos para eu anunciar a Quarta Tarefa. Idem em paz e que o Senhor vos acompanhe…

Escritoras e escritor (no gozo): Graças a Deus…

Dez minutos depois…quando estavam todos bem sentados em almofadas, quentinhos com o radiador (amigas brasileiras, têm cá uma sorte de aí estar Verão…), com suminho ou Coca-Cola na mão, os Bad Boys novamente sérios e indiferentes (o Masaru tinha o pescoço coberto de ligaduras)…

KnucklesGirl: Muito bem, tendo em conta os últimos acontecimentos, devo dizer que estou muito satisfeita com o empenho de todos, até dos Bad Chatos…

Bad Boys: ¬¬

KnucklesGirl:…que como sabem, até agora já realizamos duas tarefas e uma Super tarefa, sendo neste momento, estar apresentados os seguintes resultados: o Kai vai em frente com 2 pontos, o Tala, o Masaru e o Sephiroth com 1 ponto e o Shadow e o Sesshoumaru com népia!

Shadow e Sesshoumaru (olhando para mim com cara de quem quer me ver espancada, cuspida, cortada aos pedaços, etc, etc…)

KnucklesGirl: Por isso, decidem variar um pouco as coisas, tendo decidido que não serão os Bad Boys que realizarão a Quarta tarefa…

Todos: WHAT?

Tala: A sério? Cool…

Kairy-Chan: Então quem será?

KnucklesGirl (a pôr verniz nas unhas): Vocês, caras escritoras e escritor…

Escritoras e escritor: NÓS? TÁS A GOZAR?

Bad Boys: COF COF COF (engasgaram-se com a Coca-Cola)

KnucklesGirl: Não, não estou a gozar…(a ouvir as tossidelas dos Bad Boys) EU ESTOU A FALAR A SÉRIO! Bem, voltando ao assunto, acho que chegou a altura de revelar qual será a Quarta Tarefa…

Escritoras, escritor e Bad Boys: (encostando-se uns aos outros, com ar muito atento)

KnucklesGirl: Ok…e a Quarta Tarefa é assim: suponhamos que esta fic se convertia num anime…

Sesshoumaru: Pois, pois, é já a seguir….

POF (preciso de dizer o que aconteceu ao cara de cão?)

KnucklesGirl: CONTINUANDO…e para isso é necessário uma música de abertura, não é? Essa é a Quarta Tarefa! Compor uma música de abertura!

Xia: E somos nós que a compomos, não é?

KnucklesGirl: Yep!

Mina: BOA!

Mione11: LEGAL!

Littledark: PORREIRO!

KnucklesGirl: Aguentem os cavalos meninas…vocês vão-se dividir em pares para apresentarem a vossa música. Cada par interpreta um Bad Boy, isto para depois ser usado na vossa votação. Como sois nove, eu vou compor a música com…deixa cá…com o FireKai, por exemplo. Não te importas Fire?

FireKai: Não, está a vontade! "A Mingy caía bem agora…"

KnucklesGirl: Ótimo! Com isto somos dez, ou seja, serão cinco músicas diferentes! As músicas podem e devem ser adaptações de outros animes e…

Mione11 (erguendo a mão no ar): Professo…quer dizer, KnucklesGirl…

KnucklesGirl: Diz.

Mione11: São cinco músicas não é? Mas são seis Bad Boys…

KnucklesGirl: Pois é, é esse outro facto que eu quero esclarecer. Como o resultado está um pouco desequilibrado, o melhor a fazer é dar oportunidade de alguém empatar com o Kai ou ganhar um pontinho para aqueles quem ainda não receberam nenhum…(olhando maleficamente para o Shadow e para o Sesshoumaru)…por isso, o Kai está fora desta tarefa.

Escritoras e escritor: WHAT?

Kai: HURRA! UGL…(obriguei-o a sentar-se, puxando pelo cachecol)

KnucklesGirl: É só desta vez! Também fiquei sem pachorra para compor uma sexta música…perdoem-me por favor…bem, são vocês que vão realizar a tarefa por isso não há grande diferença!

Escritoras e escritor: (olhando uns para outros, com ar pensativo)

KnucklesGirl: Bem, estamos esclarecidos? FIXE! PARTAMOS PARA A QUARTA TAREFA!

Escritoras e escritor: BOA!

KnucklesGirl: Sigam-me por favor…

Com direito a elevador, levei a todos até ao primeiro andar, no mesmo salão onde se realizou a sub-tarefa da dança. Agora estava lá um palco com um microfone e conjunto de karaoke.

Plateia: (aplausos ruidosos)

Kaena (com as pernas bambas): Vamos cantar ali?

KnucklesGirl: Nem mais…

: NÃO QUERO!

Todos: OO?

KnucklesGirl: Com licença malta…(correndo até onde vinha a voz) Olha só a figura que estás a fazer! Sê um bom cão…quer dizer…menino e comporta-te como deve ser!

: MAS EU NÃO QUERO FAZER DE APRESENTADOR! MUITO MENOS VESTIDO DE PINGUIM!

KnucklesGirl: CALA-TE E PARTE UMA PERNA! (chutando-o para o meio do palco)

Todos: OO

Seshoumaru (de queixo caído): Só faltava aparecer o baka…

Perante eles, erguia-se do palco um rapaz de longos cabelos prateados, de olhos dourados, garras afiadas, um tanto parecido com o Sesshoumaru, vestido com um fato preto justinho. O mais curioso é que possuía duas orelhinhas brancas caninas na cabeça. Era nem mais nem menos do que o …

Littledark: INUYASHA?

Mione11: Não acredito...

Sesshoumaru: Agora é que a vaca comeu as couves….KNUCKLESGIRL! (a gritar BEM ALTO que ouvia-se por todo o salão) QUAL FOI A TUA IDEIA TRAZERES PARA CÁ O MEU IRMÃOZINHO?

Inuyasha: IRMÃOZINHO É A P$# QUE TE PA#$! É MEIO-IRMÃO!

KnucklesGirl: CALEM-SE VOCÊS OS DOIS! INUYASHA VAIS NOS APRESENTAR COMO UM BOM MENINO OU EU CHAMO O CANIL!

Inuyasha (virando a cara para outro lado): Feh…SENHORAS E SENHORES, HUMANOS ALTAMENTE ESTÚPIDOS!

KnucklesGirl: Tu é que pedistes…SENTA!

CAPOF (o orelhas de cão caiu de cara no chão. Para quem não sabe, quando a Kagome (não é a nossa amiga, é a do anime dele) diz "SENTA", o rosário dele brilha e puxa-o para o chão. Ora aqui está uma maldição ideal para a minha professora de Matemática)

Inuyasha: PRA QUE FOI ISSO, SUA NERD?

KnucklesGirl: SENTA!

CAPOF

Inuyasha: As coisas que faço pela minha ração para cães…SENHORES E SENHORAS, MENINOS E MENINAS, ESTAMOS TODOS NA BOA! TENHO O GOSTO "nenhum" DE APRESENTAR O CONCURSO DE ADAPTAÇÃO DE MÚSICAS DE ANIMES!

Plateia: (aplausos)

Inuyasha: UMA SALVA DE PALMAS PARA A XIA E PARA A LITTLEDARK!

Plateia: (mais aplausos)  
Kaira (no meio da plateia): FORÇA MENINAS!

Katz: MOSTREM ESSA GARRA!

Sora: AS MULHRES GOVERNAM!

Xia (com o microfone): Muito obrigada, pessoal.

Littledark: Eu estou livre aos fins de semana e…

Xia: --UUU MÚSICA MAESTRO…

Xia / littledark:

_Eu quero ser_

_Mais que perfeita_

_Melhor o borrego assado_

_Ferrá-los é o meu jeito_

_Beijá-los é a minha missão_

_Andarei por toda a parte_

_Nos quatros cantos do prédio_

_Para Bad Boys mostrar é arte_

_E a beleza que lhes encerra_

_BAD BOYS!_

_VOU FERRÁ-LOS A TODOS_

_Junta-te a mim_

_Isto não vai ficar assim_

_BAD BOYS_

_Tu és o meu futuro marido_

_Neste mundo todo curtido_

_BAD BOYS_

_VOU FERRÁ-LOS A TODOS_

_É o meu ideal_

_Contigo vomito mal_

_E depois eu direi_

_BAD BOYS_

_FERRÁ-LOS! VOU FERRÁ-LOS A TODOS!_

_BAD BOYS!_

(Adaptação da 1ª abertura de "Pokémon")

Plateia: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Yura: LINDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Myoubi: SOIS FANTÁSTICAS!

Inuyasha: MUITO BEM, AGORA QUE VENHAM A MIONE11 E A MINA!

Mione11 e Mina: (lançando beijos á plateia): MÚSICA MAESTRO!

_EI EI_

_BAD BOYS!_

_Sempre lixados, como eles estão_

_EI EI_

_BAD BOYS!_

_Fazem de mim um bicho mau_

_Eles são fáceis de enganar_

_São rapazes doces demais_

_BAD BOYS!_

_As escritoras vão dar-lhes em doidos_

_Só pensam em fugir_

_A KnucklesGirl é uma grande chata_

_Com um cofre eles ficam a dormir_

_O Tala diz que é um anjo_

_Que graça, nenhuma_

_Ele é um desastre, um psicopata_

_Um psicopata_

_EI EI_

_BAD BOYS_

_Sempre lixados, como eles estão_

_EI EI _

_BAD BOYS_

_Fazem de mim um bicho mau_

_Eles são fáceis de enganar_

_São rapazes doces demais_

_BAD BOYS!_

(Adaptação da abertura de "Shin-Chan")

Plateia: COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLL!

Hikari-Hilary-Chan: QUEREMOS MAIS!

Inuyasha: E AGORA CONVOSCO A KAIRY-CHAN E A KAENA ZEHO!

Kairy-Chan: Queremos dedicar esta música ao charmoso Masaru Yada!

KnucklesGirl: APOIADO!

Masaru: (enfiando a cabeça na gola na camisa, cheio de vergonha)

Kairy-Chan: MÚSICA MAESTRO!

Kaena/ Kairy-Chan:

_Sejam bem-vindos ao prédio_

_Onde o desastre e a destruição_

_Fazem-te bazar_

_É bazar!_

_Um pouquinho de pimenta_

_Ajudará os Bad Boys a ferrar_

_A ferrar_

_Com as escritoras tudo fica complicado_

_Fica connosco e cai sem parar_

_Cai um cofre, esmaga com a porta e logo_

_Estamos quase a chegar_

_Olha é por aqui_

_Porra men é por ali_

_Não era só um Bad Boy que queria_

_Quero todos para companhia_

_E nós cantamos, disparatamos_

_A psicopatia vai começar_

_As palavras mágicas_

_Kai és só meu!_

_É tão fácil que te aborreces_

_Com um martelo num mão e o Bad Boy na outra_

_Não te esqueças que ainda tens de _

_Aprender a martelar_

_Sempre mais uma_

_Kai és só meu!_

_É tão fácil que até aborreces_

_Queijo e sardinhas_

_E a festa a começar_

_POF POF POF _

_E o cofre a esmagar!_

_Só mais uma vez!_

_Eu já sei martelar!_

(Adaptação da 1ª abertura de "Ojamajo Doremi")

Plateia: BEAUTIFULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

Hakushi: CANTARAM MARAVILHOSAMENTE! TÊM DE PARTICIPAR NA OPERAÇÃO TRUINFO!

Inuyasha: E AGORA…KAGOME E XONIKAX!

Kagome: Olá carinhas larocas!

Xonikax: Toca a bombar! MÚSICA MAESTRO!

Kagome / Xonikax:

_Há uma estrela que brilha_

_De cada um deles_

_Há uns bem toscos e outros são só parvinhos_

_Novas tarefas realizarão_

_E escritoras curtirão_

_Isto deve-se numa festa infinita_

_Um vilão te vês_

_Na luz do mal_

_Tens o punho, os dentes e o telemóvel_

_Tira da manga_

_A arma que a fará_

_Sofrer!_

_O COFRE E O PIANO VÃO ESMAGAR_

_A ESCURIDÃO VAI TRIUNFAR_

_ABRAÇOS E BEIJOS NUNCA SE VÃO ROMPER_

_O COFRE E O PIANO VÃO ESMAGAR_

_A ESCURIDÃO VAI TRIUNFAR_

_E UM BAD BOY VAI SOBREVIVER_

_O COFRE E O PIANO VÃO ESMAGAR_

_A ESCURIDÃO VAI TRIUNFAR_

_E UM BAD BOY VAI SOBREVIVERRRR_

_UM BAD BOY TE É_

_UM AMOR TE É_

_NA LUZ DO SOTÃO_

_ELE VAI SOFRER_

(Adaptação da abertura de "Shaman King")

Plateia: BUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!

Dark Angel Diana: XONIKAX! YOU ARE THE CHAMPION!

HikariTenchin: SOIS BACANAS!

Inuyasha. E POR ÚLTIMO "aleluia" TEMOS O FIREKAI E A KNUCKLESGIRL!

FireKai: BOTA UM SOM AÍ!

FireKai/ KnucklesGirl:

_BAD BAD, BAD BOYS QUE RAIO _

_VITIMA NÃO SEI QUAL SERÁ O PRIMEIRO_

_PARA COMBATER_

_AS MALDITAS TAREFAS_

_KAI HIWATARI_

_Sempre a brigar por causa do jantar_

_Que cena, são mesmos parvos_

_Que a psicologia pode fazer?_

_Eles mandam o médico voar_

_Para muito mais além_

_Para eles não há remédio_

_A não seres tu_

_O punho e as dentuças de um dragão_

_Para puder_

_O meu dinheiro defender_

_Sempre assim_

_Fiel advogado_

_A luta pela sanidade_

_Com cara de quem_

_Sabe o perigo enfrentar_

_Com uns Bad Boys a gritar_

_QUERO BAZAR!_

_BAD BAD, BAD BOYS QUE RAIO_

_VITIMA NÃO SEI QUAL SERÁ O PRIMEIRO_

_PARA COMBATER _

_AS MALDITAS TAREFAS_

_BAD BAD, BAD BOYS QUE RAIO_

_VITIMA NÃO SERÁ QUAL SERÁ O PRIMEIRO_

_PARA COMBATER_

_AS MALDITAS TAREFAS_

_KAI HIWATARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

(Adaptação da abertura de "Dragon Ball GT")

Plateia: OLÉÉÉÉÉ OLÉÉÉÉÉ OLÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!

KnucklesGirl: E ESTA FOI A QUARTA TAREFA! AGORA É CONVOSCO! ESCOLHEM AS DUAS MÚSICAS QUE GOSTARAM MAIS! ENVIEM-ME OS VOSSOS REVIEWS! AGURADEM A ACTUALIZAÇÃO NO DIA 21! TCHAU GENTE!

Músicas: "Pokémon" – representante do Sesshoumaru

"Shin-Chan"- representante do Tala

"Ojamajo Doremi" – representante do Masaru

"Shaman King" – representante do Sephiroth

"Dragon Ball GT" – representante do Shadow

Os prejuízos deste capítulo:

- Zero!


	21. Special Carnival

Konnichuwa! (desculpem lá aqui o meu péssimo vocabulário japonês, não percebo patavina dessa língua. É triste…) Mais duas semanas passaram e chegou a hora de apresentar o novo Capítulo desta fic, que está quase a chegar às 200 reviews! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada…(ajoelhada a fazer vénias)…a sério! Sois todas bacanas…e bacano…hehehehehehehehehehehe…bem, já está definido o vencedor da tarefa do capítulo anterior, que por pouco não havia um empate entre TRÊS Bad Boys…chiça…não é? Bom, este capítulo será um especial de CARNAVAL! Espero que gostem!

Nota: Gostaria de vos pedir uma coisa…importam-se de me dizerem quando é que é o vosso aniversário? Gostaria muito de saber e até mesmo aproveitar essa data! Olhem, o meu é no dia 1 de Outubro.

IMPORTANTÍSSIMO: A porcaria da época dos testes ainda não acabou! Para esta semana ainda tenho dois! (História de Arte e Teoria de Design, duas secas baris!) Por isso, mais uma vez, a fic só poderá ser actualizada daqui a duas semanas, snif…(saquei um campo lacrimal)...neste modo, o 19º Capítulo irá para o ar no dia…(consulta urgente no calendário da BITCHney Spears (é do meu pai, não liguem…)…7 de Março. Peço desculpa por este contratempo, é algo que nós todos temos de aturar, receio que isto vai-se tornar numa norma…(suspiro profundo)…o pá…EU SÓ QUERIA SER UMA GATA!

Agora sim, o capítulo. Boa Leitura!

No capítulo passado, deu-se a realização da quarta tarefa (antes disso deu-se o habitual "ataque psicótico" dos Bad Boys, quando estes julgavam que eu tinha batido as botas. Doce ilusão, não queriam mais nada.) que revelou-se ser diferente das anteriores (para variar o programa, senão fica repetitivo que nem os episódios de Pokémon! Nem que a vaca tussa!). Nesta vez, contou com a colaboração das escritoras e do escritor para criarem adaptações a músicas de abertura de animes conhecidos! Esta foi a quarta tarefa! Agora, após a cantoria, resta saber quem foi o ilustre eleito desta vez, que pode partilhar o primeiro lugar com o Kai ou ganhar um ponto para quem não tinha nenhum. Descubram isso neste capítulo!

Capítulo Especial III: Bad Carnaval!

Mais duas semanas tinham passado sem que eu e o resto do pessoal ter dado sinais de vida ou telefonemas, telegramas, e-mails, sms, faxs, sinais de fumo ou corujas aos Bad Boys. Resumindo, eles estavam a curtir bué da vida, a passar as noites na galhofa e nos copos e os dias sem mexer um corno sequer. Resumindo e concluindo, sentiam-se como estivessem num paraíso exótico com criadas a levarem uvas á boquinha. Só faltava aparecer eu para estragar esta vida de lord. Porém, numa manhã de terça-feira…

Shadow (deitado no seu cobertor): Hum…(virou-se para um lado)…hum…(virou-se para outro)...p#$ que p#$$...TALA! QUERES PARAR COM O SARGAÇAL? Oh, danças muita bem samba!

Tala (aos pulos freneticamente, roxo de aflição): SAMBA É NO CU DO PADRE! O cara de cão está lá dentro á quatrocentos e vinte e dois anos e ainda não saiu!

O que o Tala quis dizer foi, o cara de cão (ou seja, o Sesshoumaru) está dentro da casa de banho á quatrocentos e vintes e dois anos (ou seja, cinco minutos) e o pobre ruivo encontra-se numa situação complicada de manter as comportas da barragem fechadas (ou seja…ah, vocês sabem…)

Kai: Ó Sesshoumaru, sai daí depressa, o Tala tem de pôr o piegas a chorar!

Sesshoumaru: Tem calma pá, experimenta cruzar as pernas e fazer o pino!

Tala (já desesperado): QUE DIABOS ESTÁS AÍ A FAZER, CÃO DA AVÓ CHICA? A MANDAR UM FAX?

Sesshoumaru: Numa operação que implica um toque de profissionalismo! (volta ao que estava a fazer) Hum, esta água precisa de sal…

Pessoal, perceberam o que o Sesshy estava a fazer? Ele estava com a cabeça enfiada na sanita (privada) a BEBER A "ÁGUA"! Não é um nojo? É o que se dá quando se tem um cão em casa…

Tala (apertando o pintinho com força): ANDA LOGO! ANDA LOGO! ANDA LOGO! ANDA LOGO! BAZA-TE! CHOOOOOOOO!

Sesshoumaru (abrindo a porta): Pronto, mas que…

Não terminou a frase porque:

1º- O Tala segurou-o pelo kimono e enfiou-lhe um pato de borracha na boca.

2º - Arremessou-o para trás, em direcção ao Kai

3º- O Kai estava a pintar as unhas dos pés (GRANDA NOÍA) e nem viu o que estava a acontecer

4º - O cara de cão chocou contra o Kai, levou com o verniz na cara e…

e…

e…

e…

BUM CRÁS POF CRÁS PÁS CABUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

(tradução das onomatopeias: BUM - atravessaram a parede do quarto por via aérea, CRÁS – chocaram contra o equipamento de ginástica, POF – chegaram á cozinha e o bolo de oito andares ganhou um umbigo, CRÁS - chocaram com uma estátua de Moisés feita em mármore e esta ficou sem cabeça, PÁS - safanões a crédito das moças da sauna feminina, CABUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM- acabaram-se as paredes…)

Kai e Sesshoumaru: UM PÁRA-QUEDAS!

ZIUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

POFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

De volta ao quarto, agora furado…

Tala: ESTAVA A VER QUE NÃO ERA PARA HOJE! Xi…ABRAM ALAS! (entrou na casa de banho a mil por hora)…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sephiroth (a ler uma revista Playboy): Parece que transbordou….

Shadow e Sephiroth: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!

Tala: M#$DA!

Masaru: CALA A BOCA! ESTOU TENTAR DORMIR SEU NERD!

Tala: NERD É A TUA MÃE!

CRÁS

Sephiroth: O que ele arrancou desta vez…

ZIUMMMMMMMMMMMMM (uma sanita voadora atravessou a parede da casa de banho)

Masaru: MAMMA MIA! (abaixou-se no último segundo e a sanita passou por raspão na cabeça dele como um míssil)

KnucklesGirl (entrando de rompante): OLÁ BAD…

Shadow, Masaru e Sephiroth: CUIDADO COM A…

POF ZIUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Shadow, Masaru e Sephiroth: …sanita assassina…

Enquanto isso, no jardim…

Sesshoumaru: Ai a minhas costelas fofas…o que vale é que caí sobre algo macio!

Kai: Sai de cima de mim, animal de meia-tigela!

KnucklesGirl: AÍ VEM BOMBA!

Sesshoumaru e Kai: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Enquanto isso, no quarto furado…

Shadow: Cena marada, agora é que nos ferrastes a torto e direito! A KnucklesGirl vai-se vingar de nós! E a culpa é tua Tala!

Tala: Minha?

KnucklesGirl: Não, do padre.

Shadow, Sephiroth, Masaru e Tala: (engolem seco)

POF POF POF POF

KnucklesGirl: QUEM FOI O MARICÃO QUE ME ARREMESSOU A SANITA?

Shadow, Sephiroth e Masaru (esmagado pelos cofres): FOI O TALA!

Tala: ¬¬ "Que ricos amigos…"

KnucklesGirl: Eu mereço…TALA! SAÍ JÁ DAÍ! (o Kai e o Sesshoumaru apareceram atrás de mim, completamente estourados e caíram que nem troncos ao meu lado)

Tala: Eu saía mas…

KnuckleGirl: MAS O QUÊ? DESENBOCHA MEN!

Tala: Tive um pequeno acidente…

Shadow: ...ecológico…

KnucklesGirl: Não me digam…(estalei os dedos e os cofres desapareceram)…OO (olhei para o Tala)…GRANDA NOÍA PÁ! Não tens vergonha?

Tala: Acontece a qualquer um!

KnucklesGirl (para os leitores): Torneira atrevida…pff…

Tala: ¬¬

KnucklesGirl: Ora bem, eu gostava que viessem todos comigo até ao salão do primeiro andar…

Bad Boys: Pra quê?

KnucklesGirl: Para uma surpresa! Preparem-se para o pior!

Bad Boys: ¬¬

KnucklesGirl: Ah! Antes de irmos, eu gostaria de vos anunciar o vencedor da quarta tarefa…

Bad Boys: Quem é o triste?

POF

KnucklesGirl: A música vencedora foi a da Kairy-Chan e da Kaena Zeho com a abertura de "Ojamajo Doremi", por outras palavras, MASARU IS THE WINNER!

Masaru: Quem? Eu?

KnucklesGirl: Não, o Papa…sim tu!

Masaru: CURTE! I AMMMMMMMMM THE CHAMPION! (puxando a pele dos olhos para baixo aos outros Bad Boys) YOU ARE THE LOSERS!

Sephiroth: Podemos?

KnucklesGirl: Fazem favor.

Bad Boys: IÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! (atiraram-se ao Masaru e obviamente…)

POF TUM POF TUM

…encheram-no de pancada…

Mais tarde, a caminho de Viseu…quer dizer…do 1º andar…

KnucklesGirl: Por amor de Santo Cristo…VOCÊS SÃO IMPOSSÍVEIS! COMO PODEM DESCER TÃO BAIXO?

Kai: O mais que podermos.

KnucklesGirl: Que piada, Riscas Ambulantes…ah, por falar nisso, não te passes com que vais ver no salão.

Kai: Eu já me passo dos carretos contigo, mas o que pode ser pior?

KnucklesGirl: Queres saber quanto pesa a minha mão?

Chegando ao bendito salão…

KnucklesGirl: Esfreguem bem os olhos, porque o que vão ver não é uma ilusão! (abrindo a porta)

Escritoras e escritor: OLÁ BAD BOYS!

…

Bad Boys: …(dez segundos depois)…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (após muita gritaria) QUANTOS SÃO? (apontando ás muitas Talas, Kais, Sesshoumarus, Shadows, Sephiroths e Masarus espalhadas pelo salão)

KnucklesGirl: Não é comovente? Todo o mundo mascarou-se de vocês!

Sephiroth: Isto é para "Os Apanhados"?

KnucklesGirl: Não anjo de uma figa, é festa de Carnaval!

Bad Boys: FESTA DE CARNAVAL? Oh não…

Xia (mascarada de Kai): Então Bad Boys? E as vossas máscaras (fantasias)?

Shadow: Ninguém nos avisou que hoje havia festa de Carnaval senão…

Bad Boys: CALA A BOCA BICHO PRETO!

Shadow: (fazendo beicinho)

Mina: A gente já pensou nisso e por isso a KnucklesGirl já vos arranjou máscaras!

Bad Boys: A KnucklesGirl? (momento de silêncio) …PAI NOSSO QUE ESTÁS NO CÉU, SANTIFICADO SEJA O VOSSO NOME…

KnucklesGirl (aparecendo do nada, mascarada de Lara Croft): ESTOU ME BORRIFAR PARA AS VOSSAS ORAÇÕES, VISTAM OS VOSSOS FATOS JÁ! (com o meu chicote arremessei-os ao ar e aterraram forte e feio nuns biombos ali perto)

Enquanto esperámos que eles se vistam, vou dizer a lista de convidadas (e convidado) nesta festa e de que vêm mascarados:

Kais: Xia, Mina, Ketz Malfoy

Masarus: Kairy-Chan, Kaira Kon, Kaena Zeho

Sephiroths: Sora, HikariTenchi

Talas: Xonikax, Hakushi, Myoubi e Yura

Shadows: Kagome, Dark Angel Diana

Sesshoumarus: Mione11, Littledark, Hikari-Hilary-Chan

Ming-Ming: FireKai (não se afligem, ele não vestiu uma saia! Só a peruca é que era igual…e o microfone)

Tanta malta Bad Boy né?

KnucklesGirl: Já estão prontos?

Kai: Já, mas eu não saio vestido com esta coisa! É vergonhosa e mete-me nojo!

Bad Boys: Apoiado!

KnucklesGirl: Não sejam mariquinhas! Afinal vocês são homens ou ratos?

Bad Boys: RATOS!

Escritoras (e escritor): ¬¬UUUU

KnucklesGirl: BAZAM-SE DAÍ CHATOS!

Bad Boys: NÃO!

KnucklesGirl: Ok…Chrono?

Ya, o Chrono também tinha sido convidado á festarola. Numa velocidade inacreditável, foi até ao biombo onde os "ratos" estavam escondidos e chutou-os para fora do abrigo. Mal estes aterraram de bunda no chão…

Escritoras (e escritor): …

Bad Boys: …

Escritoras (e escritor): …pfff…

Bad Boys: …¬¬

Escritoras (e escritor): Hehehehehehe….(com as caras inchadas como balões por abafar o riso)

Kai: Querem rir de uma vez por todas? É menos irritante…

Escritoras (e escritor): AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kai: Retiro o que disse.

Xonikax: Mas…pff…que coisas…pff…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (caiu para trás a rebolar no chão)

Bad Boys: (olhar MORTALIS a mim)

Ok, querem saber onde estava a graça? Bem, eram as fatiotas deles! O Tala estava mascarado de…GALINHA! (parecia mesmo uma galinha, só a cabeça ruiva saía do fato, tinha asas, rabo, crista, BICO, pá, estão a ver a cena? É para protestar contra a gripe das aves.) O Shadow apareceu vestido de…SUPER-HOMEM! (ideia absurda! Ele estava de capa vermelha, fato de lycra azul e cuecas vermelhas por cima. Nada lindo de se ver).

O Sesshoumaru também não estava nada bem apresentável…estava vestido de…NEMO! (ya, o peixe Nemo, com fato cor-de-laranja ás riscas brancas, barbatanas (uma sã e outra defeitosa), com a cabeça a sair do fato e para aumentar o pagode, tinha um nariz de palhaço posto! Palhaço-peixe palhaço! Faz sentido!)

Ai, ainda falta apresentar três Bad Boys…pfff…

No caso do Masaru não era para menos! Ele estava mascarado de…COELHINHO! (de coelhinho branco para ser específica! Gordinho, com um lacinho no pescoço, um arco com orelhas na cabeça e com um cesto de cenouras numa das patas! Hilário…até dá pena…). Quanto ao Sephiroth, não digo que o fato combine com a sua aparência, é mais pelo feitio! Isto porque ele estava mascarado de…SHREK! (ya, leram bem! De Shrek! Com um fato de pele verde gorducha a cobrir o corpo excepto a cara (estava pintada de verde!), com aquela roupa suja do ogre e mais a pança gorda e os dentes podres! Mas que show…coitado…)

E agora a grande final! O fato do Kai! Para ele escolhi uma máscara de uma estrela de cinema clássica! Ele estava vestido de…KING KONG! (Pele de macaco peludo negra por todo o corpo excepto na cabeça, que tinha uma quantas rugas desenhadas! Os braços eram tão grandes que chegavam até ao chão! Que mal pá!)

Tala: CHEGA! (penas espalhavam-se pelo ar) QUE IDEIA FOI ESTA? QUERES ARRUINAR-NOS A NOSSA RICA IMAGEM?

KnucklesGirl (a analisar a pistola): A minha intenção era essa!

Tala: TU…TU…TU…ÉS….(apontando-me com a asa)…ARGHHHH! CÓ CÓ CÓ CÓ CÓ CÓ CÓ CÓ (a correr de um lado para outro, a espalhar penas para tudo o que é lado)

Todos: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

FireKai: Passou-se…bem, vamos á festa?

Todos: SIM!

Tala: CÓ CÓ CÓ CÓ CÓ!

E começou finalmente a festarola! Houve karaoke…

Shadow: _YE YE…_

_NÓS SOMOS OS SUPER HEROÍS OH!_

_NÓS SOMOS OS MELHORES OH!_

_NÓS SOMOS OS SUPER HEROÍS OH! _(era uma música do Batatoon. Nem sei como antigamente gostava desse programa…)

Kairy-Chan: Quando ganhares sanidade, avisa tá? (escondida debaixo da mesa da camida com o resto do pessoal lá enfiado)

…houve jogo das maçãs (aquele em que se apanha maçãs com a boca duma bacia)

Kaena: Tá quase…vem á mamã…oops…

SPLASH (caiu dentro da bacia)

Kaena: Cuidado com esse rabo gordo Masaru!

Masaru: Hem…(pega numa cenoura e trinca um bocado)…o que foi doutora?

Kaena: ¬¬

…ainda houve peças de teatro…

Littledark (vestida como a Fiona): Shrek! Ó Shrek! Meu amor…

Sephiroth: Ai não…

Littledark: Dá-me um beijo Shrek…

Sephiroth: Não, não, nããããaããããããããããããããooooooooooooooooooooo!

POF (a littledark tropeça em falso e caiu de cara no chão)

Sephiroth: Uf…parece que alguém lá de cima gosta de mim! (ar de convencido)

Subitamente, a littledark levantou-se energeticamente, com um fulgor no olhar e uma setinha a apontar a ela (daqueles estilo anime) que dizia Força Divina.

Sephiroth: Ó chiça banita!

Fora do palco…

Mione11: Alguém viu por aí o Sesshy Nemo?

Kagome: Eu não. Se calhar está em Sidney!

Sesshoumaru: "Aqui até se tá curte! É um pouco húmido e apertado, mas come-se! Aqui passo totalmente despercebido"!

FireKai: Sesshoumaru, sai desse aquário, estás a atrair as piranhas…

Sesshoumaru: PIRANHAS? Ohhhhhhhh mennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

E ainda houve baile…

Kai (sentado num canto, estilo Brooklyn): Eles vão ver. Vão arrepender-se brutalmente de se terem enfiado nesta espelunca! Eu vou me vingar! Eles nem vão saber o que lhes atingiu! (faz um golpe de karaté, mas por descuido, derrubou um pilar ali perto e este caiu em cima de um carro de polícia lá fora) OO Incluindo estes gajos…

Katz: Ei mano, que fazes aí? Vem curtir a festa pá! Mexe esse rabiosque! (pegou-lhe pela mão e lançou-o á pista de dança em direcção aos convidados e….)

PLOF

…o macaquinho derrubou todo o mundo como pinos de bowling (boliche)

Sora: MONTINHO NO KAI!

Todos: BORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kai: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Oh…

meu…

Deus…

pobre Kai…

No fim da festarola…

KnucklesGirl: E chegou o fim da onda! (bati com o chicote no chão) Mas é Carnaval, ninguém leva a mal, vamos aproveitar esta data para votar! Escolhem os DOIS Bad Boys que acharam mais piada aos fatos que vestiram! O mais votado será eleito do Rei dos Bobos! Não é uma tarefa, mas come-se! E ENVIEM-ME REVIEWS! Tchau e aguardem o próximo capítulo no dia 7 de Março!

Fim do Especial de Carnaval!

Os prejuízos deste capítulo:

- 5 paredes

- um equipamento completo de ginástica

- um bolo de oito andares

- uma estátua de Moisés (quanto estrago…)

- uma sanita

- as calças do Tala (por desastre ecológico)


	22. Chapter 19

Guten Tag! (olá em alemão) Passaram umas boas férias? (férias o tanas! Eu cá chamo descanso merecido) Bem, chegou a altura de apresentar um novo capítulo, entre qual quero anunciar a Quinta Tarefa e uma pequenininha introdução sobre algo bem descarado que fiz durante o descanso merecido do Carnaval (obviamente é ficção) que vai influenciar um pouco o capítulo de hoje. Vai haver bomba, podem crer…bem, espero que gostem da tarefa que escolhi!

Nota2: Katz Malfoy Hiwatari…FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO! Este capítulo é a tua prenda! Desculpa lá por não te dar algo melhor mas tenho os bolsos furados (quando eu apanhar o fuleiro que me os furou…)

IMPORTANTÍSSIMO: Já terminou a época de testes, já os recebi (e tive boa nota em todos) e agora vai começar a 2ª época! NÃO HÁ DIREITO! ISTO É PURA MALDADE! C´est la vie…bem, por esse motivo a norma da actualização em cada quinze dias vai manter-se viva…(arranjem uma forca!), por favor não me enforquem, já perdi a cabeça demasiadas vezes…por isso, só posso voltar a actualizar no dia…(procurando pelo calendário que por acaso estava esparramado no meu rabo) 21 de Março. Pela terceira vez peço desculpa pelo incómodo, é terrível a vida no secundário, de vez em quando apetece-me sacar o Kenny para me fazer os trabalhos de

casa, já que dava uma excelente calculadora humana…hum, não, ele não caberia na minha mala…(suspiro)…enfim…se virem por aí o Harry Potter, digam-lhe que me transformasse numa gata para ter uma vidinha de lord (excepto claro, na época de acasalamento…U)

Agora sim, o capítulo. Boa Leitura!

No capítulo anterior, houve o que se chama uma dança de samba aos pulinhos por parte do Tala, que acabou em acidente e houve como vítimas mortais as suas calças (acho que ninguém queria estar no lugar delas…). Para dar melhor aroma ao caso (ya, o acidente deu pivete…prrrrr….) levei (arrastei) os Bad Boys ao já conhecido salão, onde estava a ocorrer uma festa de Carnaval toda curtida com todas as escritoras e escritor que deram vida á fic! Fornecendo umas fatiotas todas parolas (pobre rapazes, sou mesmo má!), a festa foi uma diversão em peras e ainda rendeu que houvesse eleição do melhor fato. Agora falta saber quem é o doce eleito Rei dos Bobos e qual será a Quinta Tarefa!

Capítulo 19: A Quinta Tarefa.

Um lugar bué, bué, bué, bué, bueréréré longe do prédio do clube dos Bad Boys, mais precisamente numa espécie de uma grande torre com uma escadaria que dava a um altar, um bicho mucha raro gozava vivamente a sua vidinha…

Bicho mucha raro: …(um ventinho sopra)…hum…(olhando para o céu com os braços cruzados)…ohh men…ISTO…É…UMA…SECA BARILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! (berrou de tal modo que toda a bicharada vizinha fez as malas e bazou-se) QUERO O MEU ADVOGADO, ISTO NÃO TEM JEITO NENHUM, NÃO SE CURTE NESTA ESPELUNCA (deitado, de cara super fechada, a bater os braços e as pernas com um bebé), QUERO GAJAS BOAS PARA FAZER TU SABES O QUE, QUERO UM JACUZZI, QUERO IR VER O MUNDIAL, QUERO EXPLODIR A CASA BRANCA, QUERO LIXAR O CAVACO SILVA, QUERO A MINHA CHUPETA! (não se apercebeu que alguém (que era eu) subia as escadas de fininho) EU QUERO FÉRIAS, EU QUERO ORDENADO, eu quero a minha mamã…(sentou-se a chuchar o polegar)

KnucklesGirl: "Palerma…" (pensava ao passar por ele, que nem se deu pela minha presença, fanei um grande calhamaço verde que estava atrás do bicho mucha raro e dei os frosques)

Bicho mucha raro (levantando-se): Vida podre, pior do que da escrava Isaura (sacou um capuchino e bebeu num só trago)…enfim, tá na hora de polir…(virou-se) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!A ESMERALDA MESTRA! FANARAM-NA! QUEM FOI O FILHO DA TRUTA?

Já deu para adivinhar quem era o bicho? Não? Bem, era o Knuckles the Equidna, guardião da Esmeralda Mestra (Era! Agora é minha! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha) um dos amiguinhos do Sonic.

De volta ao prédio do clube dos Bad Boys…

Bad Boys (deitados nos seus respectivos cobertores): ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ…ROOOONNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC….(carga de baba activada)….ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ…

Sesshoumaru: ZzZzZzZzZzZ…carne…(rebolou-se para o lado, passando por cima do Sephiroth)…vodka…

Sephiroth (sentindo o peso do cara de cão): Não...rolo de massa sobre a pizza não….(abraçando o seu peluchinho autografado do Cloud com força, mordendo lhe a cabeleira espetada)

Sesshoumaru (continuando a rebolar): ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ…caramelo…(chocou contra o Masaru)…baba…

Masaru (virando-se para ele): ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ…Emily…

Sesshoumaru: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ…Rin…

Agora, a cena marada do capítulo: o Sesshoumaru e o Masaru abraçados um ao outro…(men…que mal!)

KnucklesGirl: TOCA A ACOR…(calei-me imediatamente ao ver a cena) GRANDA NOÍA! Esta vai ser eterna! (saquei uma máquina fotográfica e tirei umas quantas fotos! Mas o maldito flash…)

Kai: Que vem ser isto?

…acordou os bombons…

KnucklesGirl: Ah, bom dia Riscas Ambulantes, mira a cena ao teu lado!

Kai: Qual cena? (olhou para o lado) CRUZES CREDO CANHOTO!

KnucklesGirl: Podes crer! (tirando mais umas fotos)

Masaru: ZzZzZzZ…podem largar o pio? (deu-se conta que havia algo mal)…mas que…(olhou para o lado, os olhos ficaram grandes como pratos, guinchou, suou, tremeu e…) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (…berrou como uma miúda…a sério!)

Tala (acordando sobressaltado): O quê? Onde? Quando? Como? Porquê? Sim? Não? Nicles? Sida?

Shadow: Pra que o berreiro?

Masaru: PEDÓFILO! (apontando ao Sesshoumaru)

Sesshoumaru: VIADO! (apontando ao Masaru)

Masaru e Sesshoumaru: SÓ SE FOR A TUA SOGRA! (aí os dois partiram para a agressão!)

Tristeza…

Os outros Bad Boys: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

KnucklesGirl: ¬¬XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

POF POF

Uns minutinhos depois (necessários para levar os dois brigões á enfermaria e voltar…)

KnucklesGirl: Porque é que será que em cada capítulo que passa vocês ficam cada vez piores?

Bad Boys: Ressaca…

KnucklesGirl: ¬¬Sem comentários…ouçam, vou anunciar o vencedor da festa de Carnaval para pudermos…

BUM

Tala: Mas que diabos…

BUM

Shadow: Quem deu bufa?

BUM CRÁS (a porta foi aberta de rompante)

KnucklesGirl: Oh-oh…(engoli seco)

Knuckles (á porta, com os nervos em franja): TU! (apontando o dedo gordo a mim) DEVOLVE A MINHA PRECIOSA OU LEVAS NAS FUÇAS!

KnucklesGirl: …(virei para os Bad Boys) quem foi o panasco que me denunciou?

Bad Boys: ELE! (apontando uns aos outros)

KnucklesGirl: ¬¬Ok…como descobristes que foi eu?

Knuckles: Com isto! (virando-se de costas, mostrando um bilhete colado na cabeça que dizia "A KnucklesGirl esteve aqui!"

KnucklesGirl: Oops…distracção…acontece…

Knuckles: Agora…DEVOLVE O MEU NÉNÉM!

KnucklesGirl: Bem podes sonh…

ZUIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM BUMMMMMMMMMMM

(levei com uma porta voadora na cara e fui projectada para fora do prédio)

Knuckles: (saltou pela janela fora e aterrou em cima de mim, ainda esmagada pela porta contra o chão) Desistes?

KnucklesGirl: Hum…

Knuckles: Peça água!

KnuckesGirl: Nem que a vaca tussa!

Knuckles: Ok.

BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM (dando vários socos na porta)

KnucklesGirl: Pára, pára, pelo amor da Santíssima Senhora de Fátima, tem piedadeeeeeeeee!

Knuckles: Vais devolver-me a Esmeralda Mestre?

KnucklesGirl: NÃO.

BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM

KnucklesGirl: SIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Knuckles: Onde está ela?

KnucklesGirl: Vai cair em cima de ti!

Knuckles: What?

CAPOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF (o calhamaço verde aterrou e esmagou o bicho mucha raro. Tomara que tenha partido um osso…)

Knuckles: Au, parti a minha dentuça…(vitória!) bem…(pegou na Esmeralda com uma mão) adeus, escritora do mal, que o céu te caia sobre a cabeça e que o diabo te leve.

KnucklesGirl: Igualmente….parvalhão encarnado…

PLOF (enfiou-me o punho na cara)

Um pouco mais tarde, de volta ao quarto dos Bad Boys…

Kai: Bolas, ainda não batestes as botas?

POF

KnucklesGirl (toda enfaixada, com uns óculos novos): Tou farta…O VENCEDOR DA FESTA DE CARNAVAL É O TALA E PONTO FINAL! Alguma dúvida?

Tala: Upa lá! Ganhei, ganhei, ganhei, ganhei, ganhei, ganhei, ganhei,…(aos pulinhos)

Sephiroth: Come as alcagoitas e cala a boca, ok?

Tala: Ok. (cinco segundos depois) Ganhei, ganhei, ganhei, ganhei, ganhei,…

POF

KnucklesGirl: Chegou a hora de passarmos á quinta tarefa por isso queiram seguir-me faz favor…

Shadow: Seguir a vaca?

POF

Uma pequena pausa para chamar dois médicos e um veterinário, de preferência com camisas-de-forças no kit…

KnucklesGirl: Bora lá, Bad Crazys, lá para fora. JÁ! IMEDIATAMENTE!

Bad Boys: (som de grilos como fundo)

KnucklesGirl: ¬¬Chrono?

PLOF PLOF PLOF PLOF PLOF PLOF (deu conta do recado! Isto é que é serviço prestável!)

BUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Bad Boys (todos num montinho humano, no jardim): Doeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…

KnucklesGirl (láááááááááá de cima): VAI DOER MAIS! JERÓNIMOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (deu para adivinhar o que me passou pela cabeça?)

Bad Boys: HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Minutinhos depois:

KnucklesGirl: Foi curtido! Outra vez?

Sephiroth: Tem juízo…

KnucklesGirl: Algo que não tenho…

Bad Boys: ¬¬

KnucklesGirl: Mexem esses rabos gordos e põem-se a andar! Tá toda a malta á nossa espera!

Bad Boys: Vida podre…

Chegando ao nosso destino (não posso dizer onde senão iriam adivinhar o que preparei…)

Littledark: Olhem, os Bad Crazy já chegaram!

Bad Boys: QUERES SOFRER DOLOROSAMENTE?

Littledark: Dolorosa é a sogra e quero sofrer por vocês! Por um ou todos de uma vez?

Bad Boys: ¬¬ (já perderam o jeito, coitados…)

FireKai: Ó pá, o que estão aí a fazer? Vistam o vosso equipamento!

Shadow: Da 1ª ou da 2ª Guerra Mundial?

KnucklesGirl: De sanidade se Deus ainda vos atura! Já para o balneário!

Bad Boys: Pra quê?

KnucklesGirl: Kagome, a bazooka!

Sem saber o motivo de tanto chinfrim, os Bad Boys lá foram ao maldito balneário…

Kairy-Chan: Vamos espiá-los?

A resposta foi óbvia e mútua. Pobres rapazes…

Um pouco mais tarde…

Kai: Posso saber que porcaria é esta? (apareceu vestido de camisa e calções brancos, com detalhes de chamas desenhadas nas mangas, com o seu nome escrito nas costas)

Tala: Isto vai destruir a nossa imagem! (puxando a camisa para baixo)

Xonikax: É alguma novidade?

Shadow: A vossa decapitação seria!

Kaena: Querem experimentar?

Bad Boys: Nahhhhhhhhhhhhhh….

Masaru: Isto não é para o que estou a pensar pois não?

FireKai: Se tu pensas já é um milagre, e se é o que pensas, pode ser que é…

Seshoumaru: Tradução?

KnucklesGirl: Por outras palavras a vossa Quinta tarefa é…FUTEBOL!

Bad Boys: WHAT?

Xia: Isto vai ser curtido, não acham?

Bad Boys: BEM PODES SONHAR!

KnucklesGirl: Pá, não fiquem com essas bentas! Até arranjei um treinador especial para vocês!

Kai: Desde que não sejas tu…

KnucklesGirl: Queres que eu vá aí?

Kai: Não, deixa-te estar!

KnucklesGirl: Deixem que eu vos apresente aquele vos vai treinar e aturar a partir de agora! (abri umas cortinas, revelando um rapaz alto, de cabelo e olhos negros, com um equipamento da selecção japonesa)

Sesshoumaru: Quem é esse fuleiro?

: O fuleiro vai ser teu treinador e exijo respeito, cara de cão! Sou o Oliver Tsubasa, daquele anime de futebol que a imatura da autora desta fic nem sequer se lembra do nome…

KnucklesGirl: Vou deixar de beber…

Oliver: Agora, chega de paleio e vamos começar os treinos para o jogo de manhã! CEM FLEXÕES DE BRAÇOS AGORA! ANDOR!

Bad Ferrados: Nãããããããããããããããããããããoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Fim do 19º Capítulo

E acabou! Como vêem, a Quinta tarefa vai ser um jogo de Futebol! Nem quero pensar nos desastres que podem vir a acontecer, pois nenhum deles jogou futebol na vida…vai ser doloroso…bem, espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo e já sabem, no dia 21 de Março sairá um novo capítulo. Comprem pipocas e coca-cola, pois isto vai ser um jogo que ninguém vai esquecer...hum…e mandem-me reviews! PLEASE!

Os prejuízos deste capítulo:

- uma porta

- a dentuça do Knuckles

- o pagamento aos médicos e ao veterinário (não foi pouco!)

- os buracos no jardim (já repararam quantas quedas houve neste capítulo?)


	23. Chapter 20

…Hum…Luís Monteiro, General Gomes Freire de Andrade…hã? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Já outro capítulo? Perdão, perdão, perdão (de joelhos no chão), desculpem lá esta minha falta de jeito, é que ainda não consegui tirar o teste de Português dos meus (podres) miolos e só fi-lo ontem...men, e se eu baixar? Oh, esqueçam…bem, olá a todos, chegou (aleluia!) o 20º capítulo desta fic, que já vai longa, nesta vez é que vamos ferrar os Bad Boys de vez com um jogo de futebol (estão MESMO lixados, pá!), ainda por cima vão ser treinados pelo Oliver Tsubasa (se calhar devia ter convocado o Scolari, não?) e até estive a pensar em colocar o Benji Price como guarda-redes mas…deixei-o pendurado! Lol! Agora falta seleccionar uma equipa adversária (esperavam que iam jogar uns contra os outros? Eles são só seis!) e a uma claque! (nem queriam saber quem é que eu escolhi! Vai causar surpresa!) Bem, vamos então ver que desastres iremos ter de testemunhar…

Nota: Quero agradecer à Brunnekinha e à Lyocko-nitales ás reviews que me enviaram no capítulo passado e por isso vão entrar no próximo capítulo! (e quero felicitá-las por ter tido pachorra suficiente para ler a fic toda em tão pouco tempo! Já pensaram ir para o Guiness?)

IMPORTANTÍSSIMO: Ah, vocês sabem, a mesma conversa de chacha de sempre, só poderei actualizar daqui a duas semanas e blá blá blá blá, sempre a mesma história da carochinha e tal…bem, o próximo capítulo irá para o ar no dia 4 de Abril, já em plenas férias da Páscoa…alguém sabe transfiguração de humanos para animais?

PROPAGANDA: Quero anunciar que eu publiquei um One-shot sobre um jogo que foi lançado na sexta-feira passada: Sonic Riders! Uma fic curtinha com muito humor (novidade…) e gostaria que dessem lá uma espreitadela! É curtido! A fic chama-se "Sonic Riders: A minha versão!"

Agora sim, o capítulo. Boa Leitura!

O capítulo anterior começou com um pobre exemplar de equidna e a sua vida de cão que tomou algum sentido quando eu lhe fanei um camalhaço conhecido por Esmeralda Mestre. Após isso, de volta ao prédio dos Bad Boys, depois de uma leve suspeita entre a proximidade entre o Masaru e o Sesshoumaru (felizmente foi só acidente...), o equidna (ah, ele tem nome! Era o Knuckles!) apareceu com boas maneiras (ironia…) e após alguma tortura (eu um dia mato o criador dele por tê-lo tão forte!) devolvi-lhe a Esmeralda não-sei-quantas. Logo de seguida, levei (arrastei) os Bad Boys para um estádio de futebol, onde esperavam as escritoras e o escritor para dar-lhes conta de uma triste realidade: a Quinta Tarefa é um jogo de futebol! E como não fosse suficiente ainda lhes arranjei como treinador o famoso jogador Oliver Tsubasa do anime Captain Tsubasa! (obrigada FireKai por me teres dito o nome!) O que falta acontecer agora?

Capítulo 20: A equipa adversária não voluntária – parte 1

Ora amanheceu no prédio do clube dos Bad Boys e era mais ou menos sete da manhã. Fazia um frio de rachar. Quem seria tapado o suficiente para andar por aí com um friol destes? E ainda mais levantar o rabiosque da caminha confortável e quentinha? Eu! Que remédio, para ir para a escola…mas os desgraçados eram outros…

Oliver (pelo altifalante do quarto): ACORDEM BANDO DE PANASCOS PRÉ-HISTÓRICOS! ISTO É UMA ORDEM DO VOSSO MANDA-CHUVA! LARGUEM AS PERNAS DO KAI E VENHAM PARA AQUI! IMEDIATAMENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Com o berro, o Sephiroth deu um pulo para a frente e bateu com a cabeça com o rabo arrebitado do Sesshoumaru, ficando como nariz preso entre as nádegas dele. (cena marada, não? O pior foi quando o cara de cão deu um…esqueçam!) O Tala assustou-se no banho e engoliu uma quantidade enorme de água. O Shadow, que estava a colocar pasta na escova de dentes, apertou com tanta força que mandou metade para o ralo abaixo. O Masaru e o Kai ainda dormiam (porra, até mesmo com o berro?), mas isso foi logo resolvido com o clássico método do balde de água fria a mérito do treinador. Resultado: ficaram os dois a dever uma massagem ás pernas do Voltaire! (deve ser mesmo traumatizante…) Curtido deve ser é ver os Bad Boys, mortos de sono, a andar em direcção ao estádio do Dragão que nem zumbis marados enquanto o Oliver falava sobre a morte da bezerra e tal…enfim, quando lá chegaram…

Escritoras e escritor (nas bancadas): BOM DIA BAD BOYS!

Bad Boys: Começar o dia em grande…(pobres irónicos…)

Oliver: O que as meninas…

BUM (levou com uma bola no meio da cara)

Oliver: …e o menino…(deu para adivinhar que foi o autor do remate?) fazem aqui?

Kaena: Estamos a dar graxa, o que parece?

Oliver: Parece-me que vão dar no pé daqui para fora em cinco segundos!

PLOF (a plateia não se fez de rogada e lançou uma nuvem de tomates e ovos podres ao chato do treinador)

Oliver (parecido com o homem abominável da porcaria comestível): Isso são maneiras de tratar o campeão mundial de futebol?

Kairy-Chan: Quê? Até o meu periquito dá uns remates bué melhores do que os teus!

Oliver: Estás a mandar vir? Tu assim o quisestes! VINTE FLEXÕES DE BRAÇOS AGORA!

Kairy-Chan: Nem que a vaca tussa!

PLOF (mais uma rajada de legumes por conta da casa!)

Oliver: TRÉGUAS! TRÉGUAS! (exibindo uma bandeirinha branca, enterrado vivo duma pilha de comida podre) Ok, paz e amor! Onde está a patroa?

Tala: A KnucklesGirl? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (pôs-se a correr aos círculos, com as mãos no ar, como quisesse voar)

Sephiroth (ajoelhado com olhinhos de Bambi): Avé Maria, cheia de graça…

Sesshoumaru: Caim caim caim! (a correr em quatro patas)

Masaru: (preparando um funeral)

Kai: Urgh urgh! (tentava estrangular-se a si mesmo com o cachecol já que o fim do Mundo chegou. Lol)

Shadow: Pá, eu não quero morrer! Eu sou demasiado bué para esticar o pernil! EU…VOU…ARREBENTAR…ESTA ESPELUNCA! (glup…) EXPLOSÃO DO CAOS!

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM (limpeza geral ao local rápida e económica! Só foi pena ter ficado tudo em fanicos! E depois quem pega as favas sou eu! Vida de cão, pá!)

Após uns minutinhos para que a malta se recupere…

Oliver: Vocês são sempre assim passados do capacete? Eu só perguntei onde é que a KnucklesGirl se meteu!

Xonikax: Ah! Ela disse que ia fanar uns quantos personagens de alguns animes para a equipa adversária…

Mione11: …e uma claque…

Kagome: …e um árbito…

Escritoras: E muito mais! NOVIDADES, NOVIDADES, É NO CONTINENTE! (sorrisos colgates)

Cri cri cri cri…

Oliver: Err…ok! Passemos ao treinos! Rapazes para os balneários!

Escritoras: PORREIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (e foram logo atrás deles)

Bad Boys: "Piranhas!"

Enquanto isso, num certo anime em que tudo se resumia num jogo de cartas… (porra, estraguei tudo! Revelei qual anime era! Ah, não importa...)

Seto Kaiba: Agora estás ferrado Yugi! Aliás fudi!

Yugi: Tem tento na língua Kaiba, ainda mal comecei! Não te ponhas a cantar "As meninas da Ribeira do Sado" pois tenho muito para dar e vender. Ah, e tem piedade ao meu Dark Magician, ele é meu bebé, não quero que o sujes, pois ainda há pouco lhe dei uma lavagem automática e custou-me os olhos da cara! (esta foi podre!)

Kaiba: Blá blá blá blá! Como diz o brasileiro o papo está bom, mas eu tenho mais que fazer do que andar a tagarelar contigo e…(ah, eles estavam a meio de um duelo)

Segurança (aparecendo de uma porta algures): Senhor, venho informar-lhe que a produção dos cereais Chocapic foi á falência, o capitão Iglo mandou-o ir chatear pretos e as Tanga Girls dizem que preferem lamber os pés do teu padrasto do que partilharem a mesma cama com o senhor.

Kaiba: P$#$ que p#$#$...

Yugi: Toma lá que já almoçastes!

Kaiba e segurança: CALA A BOCA YUGI!

Yugi: Também só critiquei um poucochinho…

BUMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Kaiba: Que foi isto?

Yugi: Deve ser o Marik, ele gosta de entrar em estilo…

Kaiba: Caindo do céu, cair de cara no meio no meio do campo de duelo entre os nossos monstros e sem pedir permissão para aterrar?

Yugi: Não, realmente não combina com o carácter toda bom do Marik…

Kaiba: ¬¬ "E depois eu é que sou bicha…" Oi coisa não identificada, quem ou o quê és tu?

KnucklesGirl: Cof cof…hã? Ah, olá bonecada de Yu-Gi-Oh! Desculpem entrar neste jeito, é que eu fui parar ao anime Pokémon por engano e…não tive lá grande recepção…estou a interromper algo?

Yugi: Naaahhh, apenas estás no meio do nosso campo de batalha, mesmo entre os nossos monstros a pentear macacos a MEIO DE UM DUELO!

KnucklesGirl: Ai é? Então esses é que são os vossos monstros? (olhando para os bichos que me fitavam com cara de terem visto carne em promoção) Grande coisa, não têm nada melhor? Olha para este, tem nariz de porco! (apontando ao Dark Magician) E essa roupa parece que fanou á tia Camomila ou coisa parecida! E aquele amostra de lagarto ali? (olhando para o Blue Eyes White Dragon) Acho que apanhou sol a mais, tá todo bronzeado, o que não é normal, pá e essas unhas que não corta há séculos! Oh meu filho (estava mesmo a falar para o bicho!) já ouvistes em gilete?

Blue Eyes White Dragon e Dark Magician: (pisca, pisca)

Kaiba: Antes de te frite os miolos, diz quem és tu!

KnucklesGirl: Ah, pois! Chamo-me KnucklesGirl, sou uma escritora de fics e queria fazer uma proposta a ti, Seto Kaiba!

Kaiba: Diz qual é, embora eu esteja a cagar para o que fosse…

KnucklesGirl: Gostaria de ferrar uns Bad Boys com uma partida de futebol?

Kaiba: UMA QUÊ NÃO SEI QUANTAS?

Yugi: Booooooa! Encabulastes o Kaiba! Parabéns pá!

KnucklesGirl: Obrigada espetadinho, eu nasci para isso! Tenho style…e então Kaiba, resposta?

Kaiba: SEGURANÇAS! LEVEM ESTA PSICÓTICA DAQUI PARA A CHINA!

KnucklesGirl: Quê? (logo me vi rodeadas de prateleiras humanas feios como socos) Ok!

POF POF POF POF POF POF POF (e mais alguns pofs por aí…)

Yugi: Ui, ela morde!

Kaiba: Tou ferrado…

KnucklesGirl: A quem o dizes! É já a seguir! (peguei numa corda e armada em cowgirl, amarrei o Kaiba) Tchau, espetadinho! Se quiseres comparece ao jogo! Tenho vagas para árbitro!

Yugi: Nem que a vaca tussa!

KnucklesGirl: ¬¬Não custa nada tentar…

E bazei-me com o Kaiba a arrasto. Agora ainda faltam mais cinco desgraçados para raptar. Quem serão?

Mais tarde, no anime Shaman King…

Yoh: ATCHIM…(desceu uma ranhoca pelo nariz abaixo) está frio aqui, não está pessoal?

Ren: EU DOU-TE O FRIO SEU TAPADO COM CÉREBRO DE VACA DAS CORDAS! POR TUA CAUSA VOLTAMOS A PERDER NO MEIO DO NADA E TU ESTÁS A CURTIR DESSA MANEIRA ENQUANTO NÓS ESTAMOS AQUI A CHAMAR PELO CAFÉ DA MANHÃ E PELA MAMÃ, PÁ!

Horo-horo: Eu quero papar…

Ryu: Meu Lyserg…(ele mete-me nojo a valer!)

Fausto: Eliza…(outro nojento! Alguém me arranja um saco!)

Chocolove (cantando): _Queres ser um sonhador, com os nossos Digimons, conseguirás que este Mundo seja bem melhor! _(aparece vestido de bailarina de flamengo) _Ó rica ó que rica prima! Ao tempo que não te ralho! _(a bater com as castanholas) _Assim par de Sevilha, vai te queixar ao…caraças que me alijei! Quando eu vejo um paneleiro apetece-me puxar-lhe o nariz! Lisboa é a capital! Por dentro é recheada e…_

BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM (nessa mesma hora aterrei em cima do preto)

KnucklesGirl: …_e por fora cheira mal! _Ta-dam!

Cri cri cri cri…

KnucklesGirl: O que é isto? A secção de congelados? Dizem qualquer coisa!

Yoh: Quem és tu?

KnucklesGirl: Bolas, para a próxima faço propaganda! Eu sou a KnucklesGirl, uma escritora de fics e vim fazer uma proposta a um de vocês!

Chocolove: Escolha-me a mim! A mim! A mim! A mim! (ele estaria aos pulos se eu não estivesse em cima dele a esmagar-lhe a carcaça…)

Yoh: Eu não sei o que a menina quer, mas temos todo o gosto de ouvir a tua proposta! (ele é tão cavalheiro que me apetece mandá-lo dar banho ao cão)

KnucklesGirl: Tá, Ren, gostarias de ferrar uns Bad Boys num jogo de futebol?

Ren: COMO É QUE É?

Horo-Horo: Parece-me curte! Aceita pá!

Ryu: Mas eu sou um borracho toda bom e curto bué com futebol, porque não eu?

Todos: …U

KnucklesGirl: Err…resposta Ren?

Ren: É claro que…NÃO! (saca a sua lança do nada) MAS TU PENSAS QUE ESTÁS NA CASA DA SOGRA OU QUÊ? COMIGO NINGUÉM BRINCA E QUEM BRINCA APANHA E PERDE A CABEÇA! (encosta a lança à minha nuca) Último desejo?

POF

Todos: Men…

KnucklesGirl: Têm algo a impor?

Todos: Nahhhh…

KnucklesGirl: Lindos meninos! Bem…(levantando-me) tenho de ir andando, o povo está a minha espera e ainda tenho muito work para fazer! (fiz desaparecer o cofre e peguei na mão do espalmado folha de papel Ren) Não fiquem tristes, até vos arranjei alguém para vos fazer companhia! Olhem só! (apareceu atrás de mim a…)

Todos: ANNA?

Anna: Não, sou o Cavaco Silva, duh! Felizes por me ver?

KnucklesGirl: Eles estão encantados por ver-te, só te acham pirosa, malvada, diabo do inferno, reencarnação do Elvis, puxa-saco, lambe botas, peixeira, burra como um soco, e acho que é só isso…nada que eu não ache que te invoca…perdoa os rapazes, estão naquela idade…

Anna: IDADE O CARAPAU! É VERDADE O QUE ELA GUINCHOU? RESPONDAM CANALHA RELES!

Yoh: Não, Anna, não ligues o que ela disse, passou-se da cabeça, é compreensível, acontece a todos, fritou-lhe a maçaroca!

KnucklesGirl: Ora seu…

Anna: Yoh, meu amor…MORRA! (sacou do nada um machado ensanguentado)

Yoh: FERROU! FERROU!

Horo-Hora: Pá, agora é que a vaca comeu as couves!

Anna: COMO É QUE É?

Chocolove: Boa malha, ar condicionado...

Anna: MORRAM!

Ryu: Agora é connosco, pá!

Yoh: Pessoal…CORRAM E GRITEM COMO A SAKURA DE CARD CAPTOR!

Todos: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (á velocidade da luz com a Anna no encalce a gastar todo o seu latim em impróprios, enquanto eu saía dali de fininho, a arrastar o Ren pelo chifre…)

Voltando ao estádio do Dragão…

Incógnito1: POSSO SABER PORQUE DIABOS TENHO ESTA PORCARIA DE TRAPOS VESTIDA? PAREÇO A AVÓ DE SANTA MARIA! (apontando ao uniforme roxo, super justo em todos os lados, bem apertado e com pompoms nas mãos)

FireKai: Pá, a culpa não é minha, Seiya! A KnucklesGirl escolheu-vos para claque, quer queriam ou não! Estamos em época de crise económica e vocês vão ser bem pagos!

Incógnito2: MAS NÓS SOMOS ÍDOLOS! NÃO VIEMOS PARA FAZER FIGURAS TRISTES PERANTE NÃO SEI QUEM! EU QUERO FALAR COM ESSA FILHA DA CRUZ!

Xonikax: Também não vais fazer nenhum drama, Taiki!

Incógnito3: ISTO É NÃO DRAMA, É TRAGÉDIA, TEMOS MAIS QUE FAZER, FOFAS! VÃO ESCOLHER OUTRO!

Xia: Mas convosco será uma inovação, Yaten! Pensem na ciência!

Deu para adivinhar quem eram os pobres ferrados que escolhi? Pois, eram os Três Luzes (Three Lights) de Sailor Moon. Não podia ter escolhido pior, pois não?

Littledark: Olhem, o negócio é este! Cantem qualquer coisa decente no inicio do jogo e dou-vos um biscoito!

Seiya: Dois biscoitos!

Littledark: Ok…

Taiki: A cada um!

Littledark: Tudo bem…bem mal…

Seiya: É para cantar é? Sei de uma música que vai bombar esta espelunca! Prontos rapazes?

Yaten: Que remédio!

Seiya (a abanar as pernas com dançasse Can-Can): _Se uma KnucklesGirl incomoda muita gente…_

Yaten e Taiki: _DUAS KNUCKLESGIRLS INCOMODAM MUITAS MAIS!_

Escritoras e escritor: ..UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Xia: Elas vai vos ferrar…forte e feio…

Três Luzes (a abanarem os pompoms e aos pulinhos): _Oliver, Benji, são os melhores da bola! Benji, Oliver, vão fazer história! Oliver, Benji, sonham ser campeõõõõõessssssss!_

E o pior é que a malta decidiu juntar á cantoria...

Fim do 20º Capítulo

Então? Gostaram dos dois bombons que escolhi para a equipa adversária? Pois agora faltam quatro! Eu pensei em mais dois, e por isso agora peço a vossa ajuda! Enviem-me a vossas reviews e dizem-me dois rapazes de qualquer anime que gostavam de ver em campo! Ah, e também um árbitro! (não precisa de ser rapaz ou Bad Boy!) Ok? Espero que tentam curtido com este capítulo e aguardem a actualização no dia 4 de Abril! Ah, e por favor leiam o meu One-Shot do Sonic Riders e enviem-me reviews! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!

Os prejuízos deste capítulo:

- o campo de futebol feito num oito

- o tecto da casa do Kaiba

- o campo de duelo do Kaiba

- o seguro de vida do Yoh e companhia


	24. Chapter 21

FÉRIAS! COOL! E ALELUIA! Olá, como vão? Aqui está o 21º capítulo desta fic (porra, quanto capítulo! Devo começar a pensar como isto vai acabar?) e será sobretudo sobre a busca dos restantes quatro jogadores para a equipa adversária que irá defrontar (e ferrar) os nossos Bad Boys (como o treino do Oliver não fosse suficiente…até dá pena, snif…MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) Quero agradecer a todos por me terem ajudado a seleccionar jogadores e o árbitro, graças a vocês já não tenho dúvidas e espero que gostem dos que acabaram por ficar. Ah, e não podemos esquecer do treinador deles! Bem, se o dos Bad Boys é o Oliver Tsubasa, o da equipa adversária vai ser…ahahahahahahahahahaha! É segredo! Embora seja um pouco o óbvio! (encolho os ombros) Bem, vamos ver o que isto vai dar, sem contar com a claque marada, ou com os Bad Boys sem pinga de Fair Play, como diz a Littledark, que espécie de jogo irá passar, que certamente é capaz de dar um clima de pachorra tamanha que nem o jogo de amanhã entre o Benfica e o Barcelona, hummm…

Nota: Este capítulo vai contar com a participação das escritoras Brunnekinha-chan e Lyocko-nitales! Espero que gostem da estadia e do papel no jogo, hehehehehe…

IMPORTANTÍSSIMO: Eu sei, hoje não posso culpar os testes, já que estamos em pleno descanso merecido. Mas agora tenho mucho trabalho! E além disso tenho de me preparar para os…não interessa! Bem, o próximo capítulo irá para o ar no dia 18 de Abril…quando recomeça as aulas, porra! Ó Harry Potteeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrr! (o pedido também é o mesmo…)

PROPAGANDA: A secção de fics portuguesas de Chrno Crusade (decidi comer uma letra!) já ganhou gordura com a minha fic "Invasão MESMO azarada" e "Um casamento e zero funerais" de FireKai! Venham lê-las, são ótimas! (sou cá uma puxa-saco, não sou?)

Agora sim, o capítulo. Boa Leitura!

No capítulo anterior passou-se o que se esperava: cenas de enfiar a cabeça na areia! Porquê? Bem, o que se pode dizer quando o que temos á mão uma equipa de Bad Estrupícios e uma plateia furibunda por causa de um treinador que é mais chato do que a Hilary em dia de saldos? E sem contar com a incansável caça ilegal de jogadores para defrontarem estes malucos de meia-tigela! Pois dois já cá cantam, ou seja, o Kaiba de Yu-Gi-Oh e o Ren de Shaman King. Só faltam quatro! Quem serão os azarados?

Capítulo 21: A equipa adversária não voluntária – parte 2

Só tinham passado duas horas desde que o treino dos Bad Boys tinha começado (então? É poucochinho tempo! Não? Ok…) e estes já andavam com o suor em pires e garrafas de oxigénio caso houver outra secção de flexões (preciso de umas quatro quando toca a mim…), mas o Oliver não deixava barato e duplicava-lhes o castigo (perfeito substituto meu, não acham?) entretanto as escritoras e o escritor estavam ocupados noutro caso perdido que parecia…

Três Luzes: _É O BICHO, É O BICHO!_

_VOU TE DEVORAR!_

_CROCODILO EU SOU! _

…não ter cura…

Littledark: Por amor de Deus, cantem algo decente tá? Estilo D´ZRT!

Todos (até os Bad Boys): TÁS A GOZAR, NÃO ESTÁS? Ou não?

Kaena: Err…o que a Littledark quis dizer é que vocês são bués, bacanos, giros, pena serem mulheres disfarçadas (credo! Bichas!) e para não estragarem a vossa imagem, cujo vosso uniforme já fez esse recado…

Três Luzes: (beicinho, beicinho)

Xia: …aterrem neste século, tá? Percelambido?

Seiya: Tá patroa, nós borrachos já percebemos!

FireKai: Borrachas…

Escritoras: ECA!

Taiki: Bem, bem. Bem bem bem bem! (já não estava a gostar da brincadeira)

Yaten: Estão a duvidar da nossa masculinidade?

Kairy-Chan: Nahh, achas? (com uma ironia daquelas…)

Taiki: Queres levar?

Kairy-Chan (olhar fuzilante): Preferes caixão de ouro, prata ou bronze?

Taiki: Deixa-te ficar…sossegada? (esperançoso)

Kairy-Chan: Hunf!

Mione11: A gente pode continuar com o ritual?

Entretanto, num anime…bem…muito conhecido…(não vá eu revelar tudo na primeira linha!), mais precisamente num parque infantil…

Tomoyo: Ohhhh, acabou a bateria…(analisando a câmara)

Sakura: Baril! Quer dizer, que pena eu tenho…snif snif…

Kero: Tu não enganas nem uma mosca! Só a avó Chica!

Vamos olhar para o céu que é muito bonito…

PLOF

Kero (com um baita carolo na cabeça): Au! És má como as cobras, Sakura!

Sakura: Olha o punho…

Kero: OLHA O YUKITO!

Sakura: Onde? Onde? (olhando por tudo o que é lado)

Kero: Tapada…

PLOF

Kero (mais um carolo para o sortido): Au, isso doí ó…

Sakura: Invocada?

Kero: Ahm, não queiramos massacres em directo pois não?

Yue: Deixei o guisado ao léu só por causa disto…

Shaoran: E eu a noitada com a Meilin, que seca…

Sakura: COMO É QUE É? AGORA É TRAIÇÃO?

Shaoran: Ya, pode-se dizer que sim…quer dizer, tu é que me telefonastes que sentistes o mestre Clow ou coisa que me valha e que era uma emergência. Depois dissestes que eu fosse buscar a Tomoyo, porque a limusina deu o berro. E ainda pedistes que eu fosse á casa do Yukito dar-lhe com a frigideira para acordar o Yue que ferrou o olho no meio do campeonato. E depois ORDENASTES que eu passasse pela pastelaria comprar dois quilos de farinha e uma galinha com gripe das aves! Pode ser pior?

Sakura: Fizer o quê? Pensava que era hoje o final da "Alma Gémea".

Shaoran: NEM ALMA GÉMEA NEM INGÉNUA! CAI PARA A REALIDADE QUE ISTO É SÉRIO! VIEMOS PRA CÁ PENTEAR MACACOS OU QUÊ?

Kero: Já que estamos cá, que tala gente ir beber uma coca-cola? A Sakura paga!

Sakura: Mas tu pensas que sou a tua criada ou quê? COME ISTO! (pegou num pedregulho a arremessou-o contra o bicho)

Kero: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (desviou-se no último segundo) Hehehehehe, tu és lerda, tu és lerda!

Tomoyo: Sakura, a pedra esmagou aquela moça…

Sakura: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (encarou a realidade, aleluia…) SOS! SOS! SOS! SOS! SOS! SOS! SOS! SOS…

POF

Todos: OO?

KnucklesGirl (saindo debaixo do pedregulho): Pá, é assim que recebem os estranhos? Falta de jeito, tcs tcs…

Yue: Quem és tu?

KnucklesGirl: Err…sou…ah! Sou a KnucklesGirl, uma escritora de fics e vim fazer-vos uma proposta.

Kero: Anda logo que tenho um encontro marcado com a tarte de framboesa que a Sakura fanou ao Yukito!

Sakura (ainda debaixo do cofre): ORA SEU…

KnucklesGirl: Onde é que se desliga o bicho?

Shaoran: O que queres de nós?

KnucklesGirl: Shaoran e Yue, gostariam de ferrar uns Bad Boys num jogo de futebol?

Cri cri cri cri

KnucklesGirl: Resposta?

Shaoran e Yue: Salário?

KnucklesGirl: Uma pipa de massa!

Shaoran: Com seguro de vida?

KnucklesGirl: Yep!

Shaoran: Tou fora!

POF

KnucklesGirl: Agora tás dentro!

Shaoran: Olha que piada…nhé nhé…

Sakura: Podias levar o Kero contigo?

Kero: Qual é a tua ideia?

Sakura: Ver-te a milhas !

KnucklesGirl: Não, Sakura, lá no clube já há um bicho chato e chega para todos. Talvez na próxima reencarnação…(peguei na mão do Yue e no cabelo do Shaoran) Agora levo estes dois! Tchau! (e bazei-me)

De volta ao estádio do Dragão:

Três Luzes: _HOJE É FESTA LÁ NO MEU APÊ, PODE APARECER, VAI ROLAR BUNDALELE! HOJE É FESTA LÁ NO MEU APÊ, TEM BIRITA ATÉ O AMANHECER!_

Xonikax: Que tortura, uma pior que outra!

Oliver: Querem mandar calar essas bichas? Tou a tentar lixar os Bad Boys!

FireKai: Diz isso a eles!

Três Luzes: _AMOR I LOVE YOU!_

_AMOR I LOVE YOU!_

Incógnita1: _I LOVE YOU TOO…_

Todos (incluindo os Bad Boys) OO?

Kai: Está alguém na cabide do comentador!

Oliver: Mas o que é isto? O jogo é domingo e a secção de autógrafos é só em Vila Franca de Xira! Quem lhes deu autorização para invadir sem permissão?

Incógnita2: Eu quero dar um beijo ao ruivinho espetado!

Shadow: É pá, é contigo Tala!

Incógnita2: E o Kai que prepara o enterro! Vai ser hoje!

Sephiroth: Afinal são duas! E sem papas na língua!

Kai: Estou condenado…

Masaru: Mas quem são vocês afinal?

Incógnita1: Preparar para o azar!

Incógnita2: Azar a dobrar!

Todos: ¬¬

Incógnita1: Err…ok! Olá, eu sou a Lyocko-nitales e esta é a…

Incógnita2: Brunnekinha-chan a vosso dispor! Támos aqui para ajudar!

Oliver: ¬¬E o que fazem aí na cabide do comentador?

Lyocko: Ora, nós vamos ser as comentadoras do jogo! Alguma queixa?

Bad Boys: UMAS QUANTAS!

Brunnekinha-chan: Mal-criados…

Kagome: Ah, não lhes passam bola! Eles são assim, passados do capacete, marados, parvinhos, traumatizados, enfim tudo o que é lamentável…

Oliver: O que é lamentável é a vossa assistência…

Aí todos lhe partiram para a agressão…

Entretanto, no anime Gundam Wing…

KnucklesGirl: Então? Aceitas?

Heero: Hum hum…

KnucklesGirl: Até mesmo as cobranças no fim do mês?

Heero: Hum hum…

KnucklesGirl: ¬¬ A tua mãe nunca te disse para não falares com a boca cheia?

Heero (engolindo tudo de uma só vez): A minha mãe bateu as botas antes de eu saber apertar os sapatos. Onde é que eu assino? E quando é que eu ferro esses tais Bad Boys?

KnucklesGirl: Já no domingo, mas vem comigo!

Heero: Tá bom, patroa…

KnucklesGirl: "Este é que é um gajo porreiro!"

Satisfeita, Yura?

A agressão ao treinador ainda não terminou e por conselho paternal, vamos continuar a acompanhar a minha última viagem que é mais…aconselhável…

Mais tarde, num outro anime…

Rosette: PELO AMOR DE DEUS, ÉS UM CANALHA!

Chrno: EU CANALHA? AGORA SOU PECADOR DE PRIMEIRA CATEGORIA? EU SÓ FANEI AS TRIPAS DO RELAIE E DEVOREI-AS COMO UM MANJAR DE DEUSES! TENS ALGO CONTRA?

Rosette: HOJE É SEXTA-FEIRA, NÃO SE COME CARNE! QUE CLASSE DE DEMÓNIO ÉS TU, Ó FAMINTO MEIA-LECA!

Chrno: MEIA-LECA É MELHOR DE QUE NENHUMA!

Azmaria (com uma vozinha de galinha abobalhada): Por favor, parem…

Chrno e Rosette: VAI CHATEAR O CAMÕES, AZMARIA!

Azmaria: A Rosette…gritou…comigo…eu vou…chorar…BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! (e saiu dali)

Chrno: O nosso contracto foi um erro! Agora não sou pobre nem rico! Nem uma pipa de Astral! Vou chorar para o meu quarto! (ele tem quarto?)

Dito e feito. Qual lá chegou…

KnucklesGirl: Oi Chrno!

Chrno: TU OUTRA VEZ? Quando é que partes para outro?

KnucklesGirl: Naum sei…

Chrno: Deus me livre…

KnucklesGirl: Deus não ouve demónios…

Chrno: Merda…

KnucklesGirl: Também, não fiques assim! Tou aqui para te fazer feliz! Até tenho uma proposta para ti!

Chrno: Se é para voltar para a tua espelunca de clube, bem em podes lamber os pés…

KnucklesGirl: Nah, não é bem assim. Gostarias de ferrar os Bad Boys num jogo de futebol?

Chrno: O que é isso? Come-se?

KnucklesGirl: Eu explico no caminho.

Chrno: Eu não disse que queria ir!

KnucklesGirl: Posso sempre convidar o Aion! Ele até é um borracho! (alguém discorda?)

Chrno: Convida á vontade. Tou para me lixar por isso…

KnucklesGirl: Se não é por isso, é por outra! Olha!

Chrno: O quê? (olhou direito) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ONDE FANASTES ISSO?

KnucklesGirl: Ah, isto? (segurava aquele relógio da Rosette) Roubei-o, o que te parece? Achas que o quero para adorno? Nah, é para chantagem!

Chrno: O que vais fazer com isso?

KnucklesGirl: Adivinha! (saquei um martelo do nada) Say goodbye!

Chrno: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO! Tudo menos isso! Esse neném é a única coisa que me resta da minha querida Madalena…(acho eu…)…tem piedade, é o meu tesouro…e a minha fonte de poder também, vê lá o que lhe fazes!

KnucklesGirl: Nah, não stress que ficas feio…(coloquei o relógio ao pescoço)…agora sê um bom menino e acompanha-me até ao estádio do Dragão.

Chrno: Oxalá essa coisa te suga a alma…

KnucklesGirl: Olha a água benta…

Chrno: Tou quieto!

KnucklesGirl: Bem, estamos no ir! (e bazámos)

Fim do 21º Capítulo

E é tudo! Já estão definidos os seis jogadores! O árbitro é só revelado no próximo capítulo, que será o tão esperado jogo! Já sabem, no dia 18 de Abril sai esse capítulo! Bem, a lista de jogadores é esta:

Equipa Bad Psychotics

Atacantes: Kai

Tala

Defesas: Masaru

Sesshoumaru

Sephiroth

Guarda-redes: Shadow

Equipa Boring

Atacantes: Ren

Kaiba

Defesas: Shaoran

Chrno

Yue

Guarda-redes: Heero

Estas são as equipas! Se querem mudar o nome ou as posições é só dizer! E NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DAS REVIEWS! PLEASE! Bem, tchau!

Os prejuízos deste capítulo:

- os tímpanos das escritoras e do escritor


	25. Chapter 22

Fim das férias, que chaço! Passaram uma boa Páscoa? Comeram muitos ovos? Puxaram orelhas de coelho? (as do Chrno na sua forma verdadeira não são lá muito diferentes) A escola recomeçou e o terceiro período atacou em força! O pior é que me reserva para o fim…não interessa! Finalmente vai começar o jogo de futebol com a menor dose de Fair Play da história das fics entre animes! Este capítulo vai relatar a preparação e a abertura do jogo e depois é que passámos para a votação (e não vai ser só uma!). Acção trapalhada vai ser o ingrediente especial deste jogo sem papas na língua! Vamos ver se não vai resultar aquele fiasco como no jogo entre o Benfica e o Barcelona…

Nota: Este capítulo vai contar com a participação de mais duas novas escritoras: sl43r-s4k0r4 e erikita-chan! Espero que gostem!

IMPORTANTÍSSIMO: É uma tristeza, mas as férias terminaram e á que puxar forte pelos estudos e pelos miolos (dói-me a maçarola…). E por esta e por outras, lá vai repicar o mesmo sino, ou seja, o próximo capítulo só sairá daqui quinze dias, ou seja, no dia 2 de Maio! Men, esperar tanto tempo não é? É vida…o Draco Malfoy tá online?

Agora sim, o capítulo. Boa Leitura!

No capítulo anterior só houve fiascos de treinos, quer nos jogadores, quer na claque. (a malta do Fanfiction teve cá um trabalhão para aturar esta canalha pá…) Para mim, o caso não foi para menos, porém lá jogadores para a equipa adversária consegui arranjar, o que para alguns foi necessário um pouquinho de chantagem, não isso não mata ninguém…ou mata? (lembrando-me do caso da Rosette…). Com duas comentadoras contratadas e bem treinadas (doce ilusão, né?), duas equipas emburradas e um público bem empenhado, só falta o jogo! E vai sair desta vez…

Capítulo 22: O jogo – parte 1

Domingo! Aleluia! Chegou o dia, em que o Benfica vai vencer…oops, apelo errado, hehehehehe, bem…o estádio do Dragão está lotado de gente, tudo a tentar arranjar os melhores lugares, mas a primeira fila fora toda reservada para as escritoras e o escritor (ser patrocinador das marca Bad Boys para loiça vianense tem as suas vantagens!). Claque bem motivada lá havia, mas…

Três Luzes: _PERDOA SE PEÇO DEMAIS!_

_TEUS OLHOS A MIM SÃO FATAIS!_

_PERDOA ESTE MEU DESEJO!_

_DA TUA BOCA DÁ-ME UM BEIJO! _ (se não é D´ZRT, é Anjos! Porra, não há nada melhor para cantar?)

…como se pode ver, não há esperança…ora, passemos agora para as bancadas, onde as escritoras e o escritor estão sentados, até com equipas de torcida bem organizadas, olhem só!

Kagome: (vestida de torcedora) O jogo vai começar, o jogo vai começar!   
Michael: (também vestido de torcedor) E é o Heero no gol...  
Kagome: Vamos ver se o Sephiroth é bom no pé!

Lee: Senão leva chulé!  
Michael: Shadow, galinhas é na capoeira!  
Kagome: Bad Boys, mostrem essa poeira!  
Torcida daquelas top: BAD PSYCHOTICS, YO! BAD PSYCHOTICS, YO!

Tudo excitado não? E o resto da malta?

Xia: _NÓS SOMOS_ _DONAS DOS BAD BOYS_

Kairy-Chan: _UNIDAS PARA OS FERRAR!_

Littledark: _UNIDAS PARA OS LIXAR!_

Todas: _NESTE PORTO CAMPEÃO!_

E ainda…

Quarteto Maravilha (ou seja, Yura, Hakushi, Myoubi e Kaira Kon): OLÉ, OLÉ!

E SALTA KAI, E SALTA KAI!

OLÉ, OLÉ!

E por aí fora! Já deu para ver como estava o clima, não? Dúvidas? Perfect! Passemos para o campo, perto da bancada do treinador…

KnucklesGirl: Chegou a hora, toca a chutar a bola! Ei, ó arbitra! Tás pronta ou é necessário ir aí?

Meilin (ya, aquela míuda de Card Captor Sakura): Já tou cá patroa, não precisas de buzinar nessa forma, pá!

KnucklesGirl: Não gozes com as minhas fuças, senão o Shaoran leva! Por cima! Estamos entendidas?

Meilin: Ok, no stress! E por diabos só há homens no jogo? Aqui as miúdas também sabem arrebentar com a bola, pensas o quê?

Todos os homens do estádio (incluindo o FireKai): HOMENS, UNIDOS, JAMAIS SERÃO VENCIDOS!

Escritoras e Meilin: ¬¬

KnucklesGirl: É…pois….foi mal…acontece…bebi vinho branco anteontem sabes numa festa sabes…(não é mentira! E era bom!)

Meilin: Não vou comentar senão ainda me entra mosca. E os Bad Boys? Todo o Mundo aqui já os apreciou excepto eu!

KnucklesGirl: Numa hora destas, calculo que estejam a encher a cara, queres apostar?

Nos balneários…

Bad Boys: E VAI PARA CIMA, PARA BAIXO, PARA O SEXO…E VAI PARA BAIXO, E VAI BAIXO, E VAI PARA BAIXO, (enquanto o Sephiroth bebia uma garrafa inteira), E VAI PARA BAIXO, E VAI PARA BAIXO, E VAI PARA BAIXO, E PARA O SEXO…EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (ele conseguiu! Pá, que pachorra!)

BUM (a porta tinha sido arrombada)

Shadow: Bufa?

Oliver: Ó manos, a encher a cara nesta hora do campeonato? Toca a puxar pelas bundas e saltam cá para fora que a malta está a espera! TOCA A MARCHAR, VAGABUNDOS!

Bad Boys: ¬¬ "Férias!"

Na cabine do comentador…

Tyson: Yo, pessoal, tudo bué! Fala o Tyson, o tri-campeão mundial de beyblade Tudo de Bom e…ei, isso é o meu pé! E para quê é esse míssil programado para ir até Jupíter?

BUMMM

ZIUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Incógnita: …vai começar o primeiro jogo de futebol sabe-lá-Deus Inter-animes onde defrontarão duas equipas sem pingo de espírito desportivo e pachorra para o futebol entre quais são as equipas Bad Pyschotics e os Boring. Eu sou a comentadora desta jogo, Brunnekinha-Chan e esta é a minha assistente, também com língua para isto, a Lyocko-nitales…

Lyocko: Olá pessoal, tudo bué?

Brunnekinha-Chan: Aguardaremos que as duas equipas entrem em campo para podermos apreciar as vistas como nos vierem! Lindos e frescos! Né pessoal?

Lyocko: E rezemos que os Extraterrestres fazem guisado á Tyson! Curte!

Plateia: IÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!

Enquanto isso, na bilheteira do estádio…

: Tuncs, tuncs, tuncs, tuncs, (a ouvir música hip-hop por um leitor de MP3)…bolas…quem está aí?

Incógnita1: Oi Lata Velha e Podre, tamos aqui para assistir ao jogo.

Lata Velha e Podre (aproveitando a alcunha que até lhe fica bem): Secção esgotada, voltem desta terça a um ano!

Incógnita2: Mas nós somos convidadas especiais, ó Zé que Cheira a Chimpazé!

Zé que Cheira a Chimpazé (essa também foi boa): Convidadas de onde? De Bagdad? A mim não me enganem moças! Cho cho cho chooo…

Incógnita: Viemos de Brasil ó coiso, e fomos convidadas pela Knucklesgirl, percelambido? E não percebo como ela deixou um robô azul feio como um soco na bilheteira, boa malha…

Coiso: Ela até foi bacana comigo e paga muita bem, tá? E não me chames de coiso ou coisa parecida que eu fui baptizado em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo, amén. Ok? Fazem favor de identificarem-se, se fazem favor…

Incógnita1: Tava a ver que não era para hoje! Eu sou sl43r-s4k0r4…

Coiso: ¬¬E eu é que recebo alcunhas foleiras…

sl43r-s4k0r4: CALA A BOCA!

Coiso: EU NÃO TENHO BOCA, PÁ! (já devem estar a pensar que raio de bicho era este, não?)

Incógnita2: Triste…e eu sou a erikita-chan! Prazer todo teu em conhecer-te!

Coiso: Igualmente, para vocês eu sou o senhor…

sl43r-s4k0r4: Sonic?

Coiso: É uma hipótese!

Erikita-chan: Nah, achas? Pra que eu saiba, o Sonic não é Ferro Ambulante Reciclado.

Ferro Ambulante Reciclado: Sabem uma coisa?

sl43r-s4k0r4: Não, duas!

Ferro Ambulante Reciclado: ¬¬Que piada…nem Sonic ou Ferro Não Sei Quantas, eu sou Metal Sonic!

sl43r-s4k0r4 e erikita-chan: Mas que Fónix?

Metal Sonic: Queimai-me ó circuitos…sou o Metal Sonic! METAL SONIC! Percebido?

sl43r-s4k0r4 e erikita-chan: Não!

Metal Sonic: Eu desisto…

Erikita-chan: Podemos passar?

Metal Sonic: Não…

sl43r-s4k0r4: Aceitas cheque?

Metal Sonic: Não…

sl43r-s4k0r4: Cartão Multibanco?

Metal Sonic: Não…

sl43r-s4k0r4: Uma pipa de massa?

Metal Sonic: NÃO!

sl43r-s4k0r4: A casa do Bill Gates?

Metal Sonic: Sim…

sl43r-s4k0r4: A sério?

Metal Sonic: NÃO!

sl43r-s4k0r4: A Cláudia Shiffer em fato de banho?

Metal Sonic: A sério?

Erikita-chan: Boa malha, mana…

Metal Sonic: Vai buscá-la!

sl43r-s4k0r4: Ela está lá no estádio, tem-se de entrar para crer!

Metal Sonic: Mas vocês pensem que eu nasci ontem ou quê?

Erikita-chan: Onde é que se desliga o bicho?

sl43r-s4k0r4: Sei lá…se soubesse já o tinha mandado para a lixeira municipal.

Metal Sonic: Querias mas não comes!

POF

sl43r-s4k0r4 e erikita-chan: OO?

KnucklesGirl (aparecendo do nada): Desculpem lá por esta falta de jeito na recepção, mas é que não arranjei melhor…venham, os lugares já vos estão reservados ao lado das escritoras e do escritor na primeira fila, e é melhor serem rápidas porque o Vegeta irritou-se com o rapaz dos cachorros quentes e ameaçou mandar tudo para o Além…

Erikita-chan: Tá-se!

De volta ao interior do estádio…

Lyocko: Depois deste breve intervalo e do despache rápido do Ash de Pokémon que foi mandado para fazer companhia ao Tyson (desculpem lá, mas é que eu detesto estes dois!), chegou a hora do jogo começar e os nossos jogadores já estão a entrar em campo!

Público: SHOWDOWN! SHOWDOWN! BAD BOYS! BAD BOYS! OH JÁ! OH JÁ!

Brunnekinha-chan: E do outro lado do campo já está a equipa Boring, com ar de quem comeu e não gostou, sabe-se lá o que a KnucklesGirl lhes fez, pobrezinhos…

KnucklesGirl: EU OUVI ISSO!

Lyocko: E vem a Meilin, a árbitra oficial do jogo, para o meio do campo, a pedir para que os jogadores cumprimentassem…vamos lá ver se não se chocam logo no inicio…

Meilin: Capitães, cumprimentassem-se…sem beliscões de preferência!

Kai e Chrno: (apertando as mãos, a tentarem ferrar os ossos um ao outro)

Heero: Ei, aquele preto é o meu rival da baliza vizinha? (apontando ao Shadow)

Shadow: Sou, tens alguma queixa?

Heero: Eu não quero um rival preto!

Sesshoumaru: Olha só que gajo racista nos saiu…

Shaoran: Também, já és crescidinho para essas mentalidades! Comporta-te como um bom menino e deixa as formalidades para os profissionais! (todo convencido) Diz olá ao preto!

Shadow: ¬¬

Heero: Ok…olá preto! Vai uma banana?

Shadow: Nope, obrigada, já comi amendoins no caminho.

Meilin: Muito bem, que comece o jogo! (o público berrou com bué entusiasmo) Mas antes…

Todos: Hum?

Meilin: Temos um vídeo como abertura para o jogo, por autoria da KnucklesGirl e do FireKai…

KnucklesGirl e FireKai: (com a mão na boca para evitar um ataque de riso…com antecipação)

Meilin:…que pelos vistos, tem como intenção envergonhar um certo pecador, de forma a que este arrepende de ter saído do ventre da Pandemonium…

Chrno: Não…eles não se atreviam a…

Meilin: Ora apreciem o espectáculo!

Os holofotes do estádio abriram-se, formando um grande ecrã, onde já mostrava algo escrito como "As cenas quotidianas super maradas de Chrno, o pecador"

Público: OO?

A descrição do vídeo que foi transmitido e que todo o Mundo viu:

Chrno (em cima do caixão da Santa Madalena, com uma escova a fazer de microfone): _Tanto tempo esperei por ti! Zium zium! _(a fingir que tocava uma guitarra)

_Para agora acabar assim! Zium zium!_

_PARA MIM TANTO ME FAZ!_

Público: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Chrno: _NÃO BASTAM COISAS BOAS, COISAS MÁS! _(fazendo uma pirueta no ar)

_AO MENOS DIZER-TE_

_NUNCA EU JÁ FUI…_

_É ÉÉÉÉ! _(passando a mão pelo cabelos)

Chrno, KnucklesGirl e FireKai: _PARA MIM TANTO ME FAZ!_

_JÁ NÃO VOU VOLTAR ATRÁS! _

Fim do vídeo. Consequência:

Público: …AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

Meilin: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! (aquele riso super irritante característico dela)

Bad Boys: KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA! (os mais histéricos)

Chrno: TT Quero morrer…

Yue: Eu ajudo!

POF

Bad Boys e Boring: OO

KnucklesGirl: Quié! Ele estava a pedi-las!

Meilin: A gente já pode começar o jogo?

Fim do 22º Capítulo

E acabou! Gostaram desta introdução? O jogo ainda não começou desta vez, mas o próximo capítulo vai ser futebolada total! (que mal!) Bem, espero que tenham gostado, apesar de eu nunca ter assistido um jogo de futebol inteiro, vou tentar que este seja inesquecível, especialmente para os pobres Bad Boys, hehehehe. Até á próxima e já sabem, no dia 2 de Maio sai o próximo capítulo! E MANDEM-ME REVIEWS! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	26. Chapter 23

Ora então um bom dia, boa tarde ou boa noite a todos, estamos todos aqui como novos para encarar mais um capítulo com o tão esperado jogo de futebol. Pois é, futebol é em todo o lado, o Mundial está á porta, o Porto é campeão, ora muitos parabéns para os azulados (nope, eu não tenho clube, só este dos Panascos Boys, lol) por isso só bateu na hora H esta rica tarefa! Ah, vi que muita gente botou pena ao Chrno devido á pancada que recebeu de um certo Yue, mas no problem, ele tá vivinho da silva, nem quebrou o selo nem nada! Ui, ele não me vai perdoar depois daquela cena, pois não? Será que vou levar das boas? Nah, não importa…vamos mas é passar para o jogo, que é isso que motiva a leitura!

IMPORTANTÍSSIMO: Quando não é testes, é trabalhos. Quando não é trabalhos, é pesquisa. Quando não é pesquisa, é dor da maçarola. E quando não é dor da maçarola, é preguiça, lol. Isto também já se tornou num hábito…bem, a boa nova nunca será velha, mas o problema é que o próximo capítulo só salta para a actualização no dia 16 de Maio. O Draco Malfoy mandou-me dar banho ao cão, portanto o Sirius tá afim de me dar uma mãozinha? Ou uma patinha?

Agora sim, o capítulo. Boa Leitura!

No capítulo anterior houve os acontecimentos antecedentes á Liga dos Campeões: Claque armada em Anjos, torcidas á moda "Ou-tu-passas-bola-ou-levas-no…", árbitra invocada feita melga, jogadores com mania da bebedeira, comentadoras sem papas na língua, moço da bilheteira duro como ferro, etc etc. Abertura com direito a vídeo-clip a estilo dos Apanhados também não fora dispensado, levando a um certo demónio ter arrependido, a princípio, de ter nascido…

Capítulo 23: O jogo – parte 2

Estádio do dragão, olé olé olé olé! O espectáculo é na TVI! O público vibra que nem louca pelos golos, nem sei se é pelos Bad Psychotics ou pelos Boring, é tudo muita farinha para o meu camião, arghh…bem, como vão os jogadores? Bem mal…

Meilin: Então, é para começar o jogo ou quê? Tenho planos para esta noite!

Heero: Pá, nós também, pensas que nós temos a tua vida?

Meilin: A minha vida é dar enxofre á frieza do meu Shaoran!

Shaoran: Hunf, nem venhas!

Oliver (a gritar lááááááááááá das bancadas): Ei, isto é o parque Mayer ou quê? Começam a chutar a bola antes o povo durma!

KnucklesGirl: Pois…QUIÉ! (o Masaru olhava para mim como tivesse visto o George Bush)

Masaru: OO Esticastes o cabelo!

POF

KnucklesGirl: ¬¬Se vocês não querem passar bola, o que desejam afinal?

Kai e Tala: FERRAR A DENTUÇA!

Masaru e Sesshoumaru: PENTEAR MACACOS!

Shadow e Sephiroth: DOMINAR O MUNDO!

Todo o Mundo: ¬¬

Kai: Psicopatas…

Shadow: Quem o diz é quem o é!

Escritoras: COMO É QUE É?

FireKai: PAU NO CU DO SHADOW!

Escritoras: YO!

Shadow: TT Porque é que todo o Mundo me odeia?

KnucklesGirl: Isto ainda vai gerar uma revolução dos setenta…QUEREM PARAR COM O SARGAÇAL? (Nota: Eu estava a gritar por um megafone) MEILIN, APITA AÍ!

Meilin: E aquilo ali?

KnucklesGirl: Aquilo quê?

Pra que fui eu abrir o bico? Os holofotes do estádio voltaram a abrir-se, formando o ecrã como no capítulo anterior e lá apareceu escrito "Cenas da KnucklesGirl, feita peixeira, a dar trela a jogos de PS2! Episódio de hoje: Sonic Riders"

KnucklesGirl: Quê? Quem foi o…

Como dizem os brasileiros, caiu-me a ficha! Reparei que lá no campo, o meia-leca do Chrno tinha dado os frosques. Aquilo só podia ser obra dele!

Agora, a descrição do vídeo que foi transmitido e que todo o Mundo viu…

"Cena marada nº1"

KnucklesGirl (para o Sonic): Eu gostava de te humilhar por mais um tempinho, mas é que tenho uma corrida para sabotea…quer dizer, comentar…

Sonic, Knuckles e Tails: ¬¬Ladra…

"Cena marada nº 2"

KnucklesGirl: É irem para a linha da partida tá? Ah, e Knuckles…

Knuckles (carrancudo): Quié!

KnucklesGirl: Controle esse mau génio ao pé de mim, ok? Eu já estou cheia disso até á ponta dos cabelos e sinceramente esse tipo de coisas é tão **baixa **até mesmo para ti, meu filho…

Aí o Knuckles partiu para a agressão.

"Cena marada nº 3"

KnucklesGirl: E o Sonic foi chutado e é expulso da equipa! E perde o patrocínio das sapatilhas e dos douradinhos do capitão Iglo…

CAPOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF (uma prancha voadora caiu-me mesmo em cima da minha carcaça. Sorte o avião não ter caído também…)

Sonic: Eu disse-te que te ferrava…tosca...(puxando a pele debaixo dos olhos para baixo) E isso é meu! (tirando a prancha de cima de mim e soltou pelo avião fora)

KnucklesGirl (com um baita carolo na cabeça): PARTE UMA PERNA BICHO!

CAPOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

KnucklesGirl: ERA UM ELOGIO, PÁ!

"Cena marada nº 4. A Grande Final!"

Sonic: _I am the champion. You are the losers. I going to win! _Tá ali a meta! Tou podre de rico!

KnucklesGirl: ALGUÉM ME PARE ESTA COIIIIISSSSSAAAAAA!

Sonic (olhando para trás): Quê?

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM (choquei com toda a força contra a ratazana e ambos fomos projectados que nem mísseis e cortamos a linha da meta nesta figura! Que cena marada, não acham?)

Eggman: A linha da meta foi cortada! E o vencedor é….olha, é o padre, onde é que estão as vossas pranchas?

PLOF (nessa mesma hora as pranchas chocaram contra ele e mandaram-no dar uma volta….até ao quarteirão seguinte)

Eggman (mais ou menos a duzentos metros dali): ESTÃO DESCLASSIFICADOS! TOMEM LÁ QUE JÁ ALMOÇARAM!

Sonic e KnucklesGirl (o ouriço estava em cima de mim): QUÊÊÊÊÊÊ? JUÍZ LADRÃO!

Eggman: C´EST LA VIE!

Fim do vídeo. Consequências…

Metal Sonic: (batendo palmas que nem um puto de quatro anos)

Público: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Bad Boys:…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

KnucklesGirl: _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBAAAAAA_!

Bad Psychotics: Hum?

POF POF POF POF POF POF

KnucklesGirl: Onde se enfiou aquele meio-leca?

Meilin: O Chrno? Mandou-te dar uma volta!

KnucklesGirl: Ó HOMENS ENTRE ASPAS, TRAGAM PARA CÁ O RAIO DO DEMÓNIO!

Três Luzes: _O BACALHAU QUER ALHO!_

_É O MELHOR TEMPERO!_

_QUEM COMER ALHO FICA RIJO COMO QUEIJO!_

KnucklesGirl: ¬¬Ninguém merece….

Pergunta urgente: Existem mais homens por aí feitos galãs que chegam a certa hora e revelam que afinal são mulheres? Que raio de mundo é este? E o que é mesmo triste, principalmente para os meninos é o facto de existirem cada vez mais mulheres na história dos animes feitas lésbicas e que preferem lamber o rabo do Voltaire do que passar a mão em homens de musculatura…

Sailor Urano e Neptuno: O QUE É QUE TU QUERES DIZER COM ISSO?

É, a psicologia deve explicar melhor…passando para a fic…

Minutos depois…

Lyocko (a nossa comentadora): E depois deste despiste de vídeos pirata a crédito do nosso grupinho de pecadores (Aion e companhia: (pisca, pisca) o jogo vai ter finalmente inicio!

Brunnekinha-Chan: Nem mais, que otário ou otária ousa interromper a esta hora do campeonato?

KnucklesGirl: AGUENTEM OS CAVALOS!

Lyocko e Brunnekinha-Chan: ¬¬Só podia…

KnucklesGirl (correndo até ás duas equipas, estas ainda paradas no meio-campo): Arf, arf, antes que vocês me ferrem o relvado, quero vos pedir que NÃO massacrem mais o meu cartão Multibanco com prejuízos ocasionais! Para isso passem para cá os vossos nénens!

Bad Boys e Boring: (olhando para mim com cara de dementes, tradução: perceberam patavina do que guinchei)

KnucklesGirl: As vossas armas…

Bad Boys e Boring: (o que podia ser pior do que uma cara de demente?)

KnucklesGirl: As vossas fontes de poder…

Bad Boys e Boring: (já viram a cara do Voldemort? A deles naquela hora ultrapassou a escala…tristes…)

KnucklesGirl: Olha, vão catar piolhos!

Bad Boys e Boring: (e o prémio Nobel da demência e népia inteligência vai para…)

KnucklesGirl: Irra, ok, já estou de saída! "Eduquei seis pacóvios!" Meilin, é a tua deixa!

Público: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALELUIA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! AMOR AO CRISTO!

KnucklesGirl: ¬¬ Eu aborreço assim tanto?

Enquanto isso:

Sl43r-s4k0r4: Ei, deixem cá passar as novatas! Eu nem tenho carta de condução, julgam o quê? (a praguejar para uns foleiros quaisquer que lhes tavam a bloquear o caminho)

Erikita-Chan: Exactamente, é melhor que os bebezinhos juntem as trouxinhas e se não querem ficar a chuchar o dedo, dão no pé daqui para fora!

O único mal aqui é que os tais foleiros eram o Vegeta e companhia ilimitada…

Passando a fita um pouco mais para a frente…

Meilin: Capitães, apertem as…

KnucklesGirl: AGUENTEM OS CAVALOS!

Bad Boys e Boring: QUIÉ!

KnucklesGirl: TIRARAM A ÁGUA DO JOELHO ANTES?

CATAPLOW (Foi inevitável, todo o Mundo caiu em estilo anime. Na perfeição! Ah, relaxa Ming-Ming, não dá para ver as tuas cuecas…não sei como, mas não dá…)

Kai (recuperando do choque): QUE É ISSO, PATROA, ISSO DIZ-SE EM PÚBLICO?

KnucklesGirl: Ah, tá bom, tá…(virando-me de costas)…(encarando-os de novo) AO MENOS DESPEJARAM A TRIPA?

CATAPLOW (novamente a cena…não…assim não, Shadow! Tu tens de cair de pernas para o ar! Como é que te deixaram entrar num anime sem nem sequer a coisa mais básica de qualquer manga tu sabes fazer? E toma cuidado com esses teus espinhos para que não fiques preso ao chã…SHADOW NÃO!

…

Uma pausa para contactar aos nossos patrocinadores (e para chamar os bombeiros…ou no mínimo o melhor cabeleireiro das redondezas)

…

Voltando á fic…

Meilin: E que o jogo comece! (Aleluia!)

Pois começou! O Kai interceptou a bola e correu em direcção da baliza contrária, mas o Ren não deixou barato e puxou-lhe pelo cachecol, fazendo-o cair de cu no chão. Porém o Kai, cuspindo chamas do inferno, sacou o Dranzer e o lançou com tamanha potência que metade do chifre entre aspas do Ren foi á vida! Este, praguejando palavrões em chinês, nem viu a bola e tropeçou nela, mandando-a voar, acabando por aterrar na cabeça do Kaiba e ficando este a ver estrelas e a ouvir pássaros…

Chrno: Oi bacano, passa pra cá a bola!

O bacano de uma figa lá a bola lhe passou, mas veio tão mal direccionada que fez golo mesmo naquelas partes do Chrno. Com dores redobradas e sem direito a aspirina, o demónio passou a bola ao Shaoran, mas este viu-se marcado pelo Sesshoumaru. O caçador de cartas fez a única coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça…

Shaoran: DEUS DO TROVÃO, VEM AO MEU AUXÍLIO!

ZAP (Et voilá! Sai um cachorro quente! Alguém servido?)

Devido á força do impacto do raio, a bola saiu novamente por via aérea, passou recto pelas asas do Yue, em direcção á baliza do Heero. Mas este estava ocupado a fazer croché e a deitar a língua de fora para o preto que nem viu a encomenda a chegar e…

Lyocko: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLO! GOLO! GOLO! GOLO! GOLO! QUE BONITO!

Brunnekinha-chan: PÁ, FOI AUTO-GOLO! A CRÉDITO DO SHAORAN!

Público: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Escritoras e escritor: CAMPINHÕES! CAMPINHÕES! NÓS SOMOS CAMPINHÕES! (nah, não é erro ortográfico!)

Sl43r-s4k0r4 e Erikita-chan: _E VAI ROLAR A FESTA! E O POVO DA GUETA MANDOU PARAR! _(as duas nem se lembraram que estavam a ser estranguladas pelo Vegeta OO!)

No campo:

Mark Lenders (é o treinador dos Boring): IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! QUE IDEIA FOI ESSA QUE FRITARES O CÃO? VISTES A PORCARIA QUE FIZESTE SEU FILHO DA TRUTA? (por cada frase que ele berrava, o pobre Shaoran encolhia cheio de vergonha, com orelhas e cauda de burro que apareceram sei lá de onde…ah, e um sonzinho de fundo tipo a "Ió, ió!")

Kero (lá na plateia): Levastes das boas, ranhoso!

Sakura: VENTANIA!

E lá foi um urso de peluche tagarela "a voar" pelos céus até á casa da sogra…

No lado contrário do campo…

Tala: Irra, afinal aqueles pastelões são burros como socos!

Kai: Isto vai ser moleza! Nem vou precisar de limpar as unhas!

Sesshoumaru: TT O puto fritou-me a maçarola….

Shadow: Incompetência de humanos…

Sephiroth (olhando para o céu): Vou fazer home-run com estes sacos de pancadas por ti, Mãe!

Bad Boys: ¬¬ Psicopata…

KnucklesGirl (no meio do campo): Err…senhores…é favor de prosseguirem com o jogo que nem começou á cinco minutos e já deu bufa (o que é podia esperar destes psicóticos?) e como a Meilin está a agredir a máquina de refrigerantes devido ao teatro bem feito do Lee Shaoran…

Shaoran: ¬¬

E um apito assolou pelo estádio, dando continuidade ao jogo…

Fim do 23º Capítulo

E por hoje é tudo! Que acharam do "jogo"? O Shaoran já se ferrou, quem serão os desgraçados a seguir? No próximo capítulo vai relatar o resto do jogo e um pouco de previsão para a próxima tarefa. Já sabem, no dia 16 de Maio sai o resto do jogo! Fiquem bem e MANDEM-ME REVIEWS! PLEASE!

Os prejuízos deste capítulo:

- o dinheiro cobrado pela GNR devido aos vídeos pirata (quem devia ter pago era o Chrno! Porra!)

- o meu latim

- a conta do cabeleireiro ( devido á aquela cena com o Shadow)

- o "chifre" do Ren

- aquelas partes do Chrno (bem feito!)

- a reputação do Shaoran

- uma máquina de refrigerantes


	27. Chapter 24

Oi amigos, cá estamos para testemunhar a última parte deste fiasco de jogo que nem serve para a insónia, com Bad Boys que só fazem cenas maradas e a outra equipa tá logo no encalce, andam mesmo com azar, pá! (viram o teatro bem feito do Shaoran?) Já começou a contagem decrescente para o Mundial, ninguém leva a mal, pena eu não puder assistir nenhum jogo…merde, merde, merde, merde! Ah, vamos mas é virar as costas aos problemas por um bocado de nada e passemos para o campo, que lá é que a malta grita com furor e não é para menos! Né? Puxem a camisola e coca-cola que isto vai aquecer!

Nota: Este capítulo vai contar com a participação de uma nova escritora, Anginha!

MESMO IMPORTANTÍSSIMO: Pois, para muitos chegaram a (bip) dos testes, mas a mim só para a semana e estou a aproveitar enquanto posso. Chegou a altura de dizer que, infelizmente, esta fic está a chegar ao fim! Why? Bem, porque daqui menos de um mês vou aturar forte e feio uma coisa directa lá de baixo chamada Exames Nacionais. Por isso, hoje acaba o jogo e daqui duas semanas precisamente, ou seja, no dia 30 de Maio, será realizada a última tarefa. E assim que esta fic terminar (no dia 6 de Junho), vou ter parar de escrever durante dois meses. E quando eu voltar…bom chega de dramas! Não pensemos nisso agora! Ainda há três capítulos para ler, até lá….tá-se!

Agora sim, o capítulo. Boa Leitura

O que houve no capítulo anterior? Olhem, contratempos! O raio do jogo nunca mais começava por causa da vingança marada do meia-leca do Chrno (não era caso para menos), a falta de neurónios na antena Bad Boy (dramático…), as minhas não poucas interrupções por motivos sem pés nem cabeça, a claque cada vez mais parva, enfim…a plateia berrava e cuspia irritada com a incompetência comercial e com razão. Por fim, a gente deu um jeito nesta cena e o jogo FINALMENTE teve o seu inicio. Agora o que aconteceu foi uma vergonha, pá! Passes um fiasco, espírito de equipa uma treta, Fair Play…ui, nem venha! O jogo como este tão sujo que nem a mente do Tartaruga Genial (Dragon Ball) bateu tão forte nas moca de todos que o Shaoran marcou auto-golo…granda noía! Logo nos primeiros 5 minutos! O que irá acontecer nos próximos 85? Nem quero pensar…

Capítulo 24: O jogo – terceira e última parte

Brada o estádio do dragão com furor e tensão! Emoção não falta, quer na plateia, quer nos vendedores de cachorros quentes (eles ganham cá uma massa, hum…) O auto-golo do Shaoran dera grande delírio ás escritoras e ao escritor, bem quietos nos seus lugares como gente crescida e civilizada…

Escritoras e escritor: _QUEREMOS…MAIS!_

_QUEREMOS MAIS, QUEREMOS MAIS, QUEREMOS MAIS!_

Err…ok…a vida é curta, aproveita-se enquanto pode…hehehehehe…

E a claque? Já guincha melhor?

Três Luzes: _EU GOSTO DE MAMAR_

_OS PEITOS DA CABRITINHA_

_EU GOSTO DE MAMAR_

_AI, OS PEITOS DA CABRITINHA_

…

…(grr…)

…

Vamos mas é olhar para o campo, que é muito bonito…

Kai: Então, esse jogo recomeça quando?

Meilin: Marca uma hora e liga-me tá? Não estou para vos aturar!

Masaru: Apita aí ó tia!

Meilin: A QUEM ESTÁS A CHAMAR DE TIA, SEU NERD?

Masaru: Queres levar nas ventas, chica esperta?

Shadow: Querem parar com essa masquice? Tá um calor daqueles aqui no meu pé e tou com fome, pá!

Heero (a berrar do outro do campo): Pois é, ó preto, ninguém nos passa bola, pá! Que tal a gente ir tomar um vodka?

Shadow: Na boa!

E lá foram os dois guarda-redes de uma figa dar os frosques para a esplanada do estádio…

Oliver: Pra onde vão? Voltem para os vossos postos, ó pandalhos! Patroa, faz qualquer coi…OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

KnucklesGirl: EU PEDI BATATAS RUFFLE, NÃO UM QUILO DE FARINHA! QUE RAIO DE SERVIÇO É ESSE, Ó CRUZ TATUADA ESPÍRITO SANTO! QUERO O MEU DINHEIRO DE VOLTA, PÁ! (abanando um vendedor de cachorros quente)

Kenshin (do anime Samurai X, o dito vendedor): Oroooooooooooooooooooooooooo?

Oliver: OO Patroa, e o jogo?

KnucklesGirl e Kenshin: O JOGO QUE SE FO$#!

Oliver: ¬¬ Exemplares…

Lá na plateia…

FireKai: Então, esse jogo recomeça quando?

O desespero é tal para que se repitam as deixas dos outros?  
Kaena: Pois, o povo aqui quer ver esses rabos a mexer!

Sl43r-s4k0r4: Oi, podemos sentar-nos aí?

Erikita-chan: É que o Vegeta quer nos ferrar as unhas…

Vegeta: VOCÊS É QUE FERRARAM AS MINHAS, SUAS (BIP), CHEIRAM A (BIP) E CANTAM (BIP)…

Sl43r-s4k0r4: Tão a ver como a situação tá preta?

Vegeta: QUEREM VER EU A FICAR LOIRO?

Escritoras e escritor: NÃOOOOOOOOOOO!

Yura: Instalem-se aqui, bora! (dando espaço ás duas novatas)

Erikita-chan: Arigato, mana, vai uma pipoca?

Na cabine das comentadoras…

Lyocko: Caros adeptos, não sei o que se passa lá no relvado, mas parece que é luta misturada com sumo, como tá ali o Yue a tentar quebrar o osso ao Sephiroth…

Brunnekinha-chan: Pois, eu cá não queria na pele deles, nem do Sonic, tá ali na plateia a levar nas fuças a crédito da Sailor Urano por lhe ter chamado bicha fedorenta ou coisa parecida…

Lyocko: O que é aquilo que a Sailor Neptuno tem na mão a tentar enfiar (impróprio para menores de dezoito anos) dele?

…

Lyocko e Brunnekinha-chan: Urgh…

Ahhh….pois! Ok…err….ya, o jogo…

Meilin: Chega! Vamos mas é começar antes que o povo durma ok? Vá lá, cara ou coroa?

Kai: E os guarda-redes?

Meilin: Pois…SEGURANÇA! (aparece o Touya vestido á GNR cm direito a bastão e crachá de mérito. Cool…)

Touya: Quié ranhosa? (sem tirar os olhos ao Yue, este a enfiar espetadas de porco no "chifre" do Ren, preso entre as pernas deste)

Meilin: Traz pra cá o preto e o racista, tá? E pára de olhar para o Yue com essa cara de macho, tudo o Mundo aqui já sabe que és gay!

Plateia: ECA!

KnucklesGirl: QUÊ? O TOUYA É PANELEIRO? (soltando o Kenshin)

Oliver e Kenshin: ¬¬ A mané é burra, pá…

Touya: E quanto é o ordenado?

Meilin: Uma viagem sem volta a Azkaban se não me passas bola! Vais buscá-los!

Plateia: _VAI BUSCÁ-LOS! VAMOS BUSCÁ-LOS! VAI BUSCÁ-LOS! VAI BUSCÁ-LOS! _(enquanto o Touya corria a trote para fora do campo)

Lá ele conseguiu trazer os dois gazeteiros de volta ao campo, mas foi necessários limpar-lhes o sebo e a boca babosa, pois eles encheram a cara…que tristes! O que é que eu lhes fiz?

Agora sim, o jogo ALELUIA teve o seu recomeço (sou maçadora não sou?) e o Chrno tomou posse da bola…

Chrno: Tá, qual é o negócio afinal? É chutar isto aonde?

Kaiba: Ó trancinha, passa aqui!

Chrno: Quê? Aí aonde? Á frente ou a trás?

ZUP (o Masaru interceptou a bola numa speed daquelas. Desde quando ele sabe jogar futebol? Mistério…)

Masaru: Bye bye, palermóides! (a correr para a baliza contrária)

Kaiba: Esqueceste-te da bola, men! (de facto…)

Masaru: Irra! (meia-volta…)

Tala: Olha o Pop-star! (fazendo aquela jogada de deslize com o pé esticado para apanhar a bola)

Sesshoumaru: Vem ao papá! (fazendo a mesma jogada, no lado oposto ao Tala)

Kaiba: Né…(dando um passinho atrás…)

…

…

…(já devem imaginar o que passou a seguir, pois não?)

…

…

PLOF (os dois artistas deslizantes chocaram um contra o outro, atingindo naquelas parte…um ao outro…)

Sesshoumaru e Kaiba: TT..au…

Plateia: Urgh…

Mark Lenders: Até a mim doeu…

Brunnekinha-chan: OOQue cena…

Lyocko: …marada…

Foi necessário reforços para separaram as pernas doridas dos dois pobrezinhos agora com dores a dobrar…(lol)

Minutinhos depois…

Brunnekinha-chan: E a bola tá agora á posse do Kai, este ultrapassa e desvia dos seus adversários que nem um mestre da beleza de que é digno…arf arf…(carga de baba activada)

Lyocko: Olhem, o Yue deu beijo ao Touya! Na boca! Granda pinta!

Brunnekinha-chan: Novidades é só no Continente! (pisca o olho á câmara)

Piiiiiiiiiiiii…

Lyocko: Já passaram 45 minutos?

Brunnekinha-chan: Tens o relógio encravado pá!

Lyocko: Chiça, e é da Rosette! Tás ferrada…

Brunnekinha-chan: Ná, ninguém dá pela falta desse lixo aí. Pessoal, a primeira parte do jogo já passou á História, com os Bad Boys a ganharem a 1-0, estes meninos que corram para salvar a cabeça que não usam para pensar que a…

Meilin: SEUS FILHOS DA MÃE, DERAM CABO DA REPUTAÇÃO DO MEU SHAORAN, VOU VOS CASTIGAR EM NOME DA LUA…

Brunnekinha-chan: …árbitra passou dos carretos…

De volta á plateia…

: Ei, tio, deixa-me passar! Tou carga pesada comigo, dê-me dó, tá? (carregada com dois sacos de pipocas, a tentar passar pela malta do Dragon Ball Z, ui…)

Songoku: Ei, vê onde pôs as patas sujas, ó…quem és tu, ó moça?

: Sou a Anginha, algum problema, tio? Eu quero ir para o meu lugar ali á frente tá?

Songoku: A quem é que é que estás a chamar de tio, SUA NERD?

Anginha: Ao teu rabo gordo e flácido, dúvidas? Poupa em bifes, tá?

Songoku: Tás a chamar-me bola de Berlim, ó Maria Picóis? Queres levar aí?

Anginha: Ó tio, eu agradecia se saísses daí!

Songoku: Ok…KA…

Anginha: Quié?

Songoku: ME…

Anginha: Não tou a gostar dessas onomatopeias, será que devo me pisgar?

Songoku: HA…

Anginha: Já tou a ver o filme…

Songoku: ME…

Anginha: Alguém me passe uma aspirina! Ah, vou morrer…

Songoku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

ZUIMMMMMMMMMMMMMM (aquele ataque super-famoso passou a raspão por da cabeça da Anginha, atingindo um dos holofotes (que por pouco ela não ficou com um penteado punk) e esta, sem fazer nem mais um pio, tratou logo de sair daquela zona antes que o Songoku recarregasse a bateria)

Anginha: Arf, arf…há lugar para mais uma? (ao pé das outras escritoras e do escritor)

Kaena: Claro, né, chegam-se para lá malta!

E malta chegou-se, só que não deram caso ao Super Mario, que estava ao lado do FireKai, com uma boa dose de coca-cola e com o empurrão, foi tudo directo para as calças do baixinho.

Super Mario: OLHEM O QUE FIZERAM COM A MINHAS CALÇAS TOP MODEL, SEUS ARRUACEIROS! (sacou um flor enorme do nada e tratou logo de preparar umas belas bolas de fogo nas mãos…e não eram para assar frangos!)

Escritoras e escritor: Oh-oh…

Passando ao campo…

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

Assolou o apita para a segunda parte! O Ren pegou na bola (com os pés, obviamente, podia ser com o chifre não?) e começou a correr até á baliza contrária, embora nem tenha visto o Sephiroth a chegar perto a voar com a sua asa (ei, isso é batota! Mas ninguém vê?), mas como o expert em lanças não é lerdo, deu um salto em altura que até ofuscou o brilho do sol e em pleno ar, passou a bola ao Shaoran, com todo o cuidado para não dar barraca outra vez, mas o Kai bloqueou-lhe a passagem e…

Shaoran: DEUS DO VENTO, VEM AO MEU AUXÍLIO!

ZUIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM (lá foi um passaroco flamejante a voar pelos céus e aterrou mesmo no meio da plateia, mais precisamente, a esmagar a cabeça da littledark com o rabo…)

Um pequena pausa para o Kai puder enfaixar a cabeça da littledark, pedir perdão de joelhos a chorar baba e ranho (que nojeira), desejar-lhe as melhoras e voltar ao seu posto.

Aí o jogo pude prosseguir: o Tala apanhou a bola, mas foi interceptado pelo Chrno, que a toda a velocidade que até me parecia incrível que aquele meia-leca sem classe, que joga ao encalce da vida da sua querida amada e beijada pelo Aion umas quantas vezes…

Chrno: VAI Á MER#$!

Ainda por cima sem papas na línguas! Espero que partes uma perna! Nada feito, ele continuou a correr pelo campo, sem que ninguém o pudesse parar, nem sequer para uma bebida (pá, ele tá mesmo concentrado!), cada vez mais próximo da baliza do Shadow…

Shadow (ainda com os copos): _Segura o tchan, amarra o tchan!_

_Segura o tchan, tchan, tchan, tchan, tchan, tchan!_

A ressaca ainda tá a vir…e o remate certeiro do Chrno se ninguém fizer nada! Ele posicionou-se, preparou-se, MAS…

PUF (algo aterrou mesmo entre o demónio e o ouriço…algo que afinal era alguém…com um joelho no chão…de cabeça baixa e encoberta pelas sombras…aos poucos foi levantando-se…todos lá na plateia esticaram os pescoços para ver que raio de bicho era…o estranho personagem ergue-se completamente, abriu os olhos e….)

: OLÉ PESSOAL! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

CATAPLOW (todo o Mundo caiu em estilo anime. O tal personagem tinha cabelo loiro espetado (não, não é o Cloud de Final Fantasy VII), roupa laranja, e com uns estranhos bigodes na cara. Yep, era o Naruto…)

Naruto: Que é isso ó gente boa? Estiquem os pernis e apreciem o jogo, uhuh! Só que a estrela chegou atrasado e és moi!

Kai: Ó Mr.Whiskers, dá no pé daqui para fora antes que eu te toque aí em baixo, tá? ANDOR!

Naruto: Quê, mas ainda só cheguei agora, ó tio riscas…deixa cá eu ficar, deixa, deixa…(com uma cara de cão pidão)

Kai: Baza-te…

Naruto: Nem que a vaca tussa! Tou aqui para dar show e é agora!

Brunnekinha-chan e Lyocko: É agora…

Xia: É agora…

Ming-Ming: É agora…

ZÁS (num movimento rápido, o Naruto aparece com um fato prateado todo brilhante, com laço e tudo e…)

Naruto: _O BIG SHOW ESTÁ NO AR!_

Três Luzes: Lá lá lá lá…

Naruto: _É BOM PARA TE LEVAR…_

Kyuubi (aquela raposa que tá dentro dele): **Tá tá tá!**

Naruto: _É MOVIMENTO EM COMPRIMENTO! ESTANDO SEM PARAR!_

Três Luzes e Kyuubi: Ná ná ná ná!

KnucklesGirl: TIREM ESSA DUPLA DE RAPOSAS FOLEIRAS DO MEU RELVADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Shadow: EXPLOSÃO DO CAOS!

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Naruto ("voando pelos ares"): NARUTO VAI PARTIR OUTRA VEEEEEZ…(plim!)

Tala: PORQUE É QUE CONVIDASTES AQUELA AMOSTRA DE PIVETE PARA AQUI, SUA ESCRITORA DO MAL?

KnucklesGirl: Naum sei…(fazendo cara de santa)

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Bad Boys e Boring: OO?

Brunnekinha-chan: E É FIM DO JOGO! A ACTUAÇÃO MAL MARADA DO NARUTO QUEIMOU QUINZE MINUTOS DO FINAL, E OS BAD BOYS GANHAM POR 1-0!

Lyocko: E os Boring estão a passar bem?

Boring: NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Brunnekinha-chan: Tão bem encarados, não há crise!

A plateia não aguentou a emoção e saltou para o relvado a fim de tascar um abraço aos campeões, estes aqui a segurar a taça todos felizes, com as escritoras e o escritor a elevá-los por cima da cabeça (apesar de estorricados por causa do incidente com Mario…), mas ainda ficaram ainda mais felizes quando souberam que a tarefa estava terminada e que receberam um ponto cada um…

Fim do 24º Capítulo

E então? Terminou o jogo! Não foi grande coisa, mas nesta vez ficaram todos a ganhar! Bem, agora, para a próxima terça-feira (sim, daqui a 6 dias) vai haver um capítulo especial com um convite que gostava que dessem uma olhadela que falará sobre a última tarefa, essa sim, que irá para o ar no dia 30 de Maio. Tá? Espero que gostado deste capítulo e MANDEM-ME REVIEWS! PLEASE!

Ah, e a música que o Naruto cantou era do Big Show Sic!

Os prejuízos deste capítulo:

- As fuças do Kenshin

- A conta do vodka

- Aquelas partes do Tala e do Sesshoumaru

- Um holofote e metade do estádio feitos num oito (a crédito do Songoku)

- Ligaduras

- O cabelo e as roupas queimadas das escritoras e do escritor


	28. Chapter 25

Oi, cara malta do Fanfiction! Estou cá para anunciar um capítulo que falará sobre o evento onde na qual se realizará a última tarefa. E porque não no prédio do clube perguntem vocês? Bem, houve um pequeno acidente e, bem, isso já vem detalhado já a seguir…ah e o capítulo de hoje vai começar dramaticamente! Espero que gostem!

Mas antes de partirem para a onda, vamos rever as tarefas e os ditos vencedores:

**1ªTarefa:** Operação Despertar – vencedor: Kai

**2ªTarefa:** Passar a noite todo o mundo no mesmo quarto – vencedor: Tala

**3ªTarefa** **(Super Tarefa)**

**- 1ª Sub-Tarefa:** Karaoke – vencedor: Masaru

**- 2ª Sub-Tarefa:** Desfile de Moda – vencedor: Kai

**- 3ª Sub-Tarefa:** Dança – vencedor: Sephiroth

**4ª Tarefa:** Adaptação de músicas anime – vencedor: Masaru

**Tarefa Extra: **Melhor fato de Carnaval – vencedor: Tala

**5ª Tarefa:** Jogo de Futebol – vencedor: Todos

E a pontuação actual é…

**1º lugar:** Kai, Tala e Masaru – 3 pontos

**2º lugar:** Sephiroth – 2 pontos

**3º lugar:** Sesshoumaru e Shadow – 1 ponto

A última tarefa pode alterar este resultado! Até o Sesshoumaru e o Shadow vão ter oportunidade de passar a perna aos outros! Isso depende de vocês! Ah, e o próximo capítulo irá para o ar já na próxima terça-feira, no dia 30 de Maio!

Agora, sim, o convite. Boa Leitura

Capítulo 25: O Sesshoumaru passou-se!

Chegara a altura de ver como andavam os Bad Boys. Encaminhou-se até ao prédio em que residiam desde o início, porém…quando lá se chegou, deparou-se com o pior que se pode imaginar: o lugar onde o edifico ocupava estava em seu lugar uma fenda tão profunda como uma montanha era alta. Nada restava do edifício a não ser um monte de destroços tal como ficara o World Trade Center. O pânico instalou-se sobre os olhos dos recém-chegados. Como estarão os Bad Boys? Terão se salvo deste possível ataque terrorista? Estará o Bin Laden (lê-se Ben Lá da Terra) no encalce disto?

…

…

…

Mas o que passara na realidade, pura e simplesmente tinha sido algo bem mais **"baixo"** do que um simples ataque terrorista. Pois pois, quem seria palerma o suficiente para ferrar o tecto com aqueles borrachos que não usam a maçarola para pensar dentro do prédio? Ora quem sabe a Lili Caneças…ou a Xuxa…ou o padre da minha terra…bem, vamos mas é recuar no tempo, umas horas antes desta cena ter acontecido para que aqui o povo entenda.

…

23 de Maio, terça-feira, 6h da manhã. Quem passasse pelo prédio, pensaria que estava num velório em discoteca em que só há galhofa. Já fazia quase uma semana que os Bad Boys enchiam os copos pra ali e pra acolá, cheio de peneiras só por terem vencido um joguinho de futebol de nada…foi só sorte, é necessário fazerem tanto barulho? Os vizinhos já começaram a queixar-se do chinfrim agudo, mas como é lhes típico, eles lá se estão a marimbar para seja o que lhes possa cair em cima. Nem que a seja a própria patroa a ter de lhes limpar o sebo.

KnucklesGirl (abrindo a porta de rompante esmagando o rabo de um gato que nada a ver com a história): POSSO SABER O MOTIVO PORQUE ESTÃO EM PROTESTO PORCO?

A situação estava mesmo porca! Nem querem ver o estado do quarto deles! Só estava caótico nada mais…e nem falo das paredes….

Bad Boys: _ASEREJÉ…_hã? (só agora é que repararam que eu entrara no territórios deles, estes com garrafas de vinho tinto na mão e a boca coberta de chocolate. Uma nojeira daquelas…)

KnucklesGirl: Isto foi tudo galhofa? (olhando para o quarto caótico)

Tala: Numa boa!

Shadow: Com vinho e tudo!

Masaru: Choco-love!

Sephiroth: Prostitutas aos pontapés!

Sesshoumaru: E uns lenços para parar o fluxo de sangue em caso hentai!

Kai: E entrega ao domicílio incluído!

KnucklesGirl: E quem paga as favas sou eu, né? Eu não tenho a vossa vida, pá! Tenho os exames nacionais á porta e vocês andam a borrifar por aí sem papas na língua!

Tala: Mentira, ainda há uns minutos borrifei nas flores lá fora senão ainda me transbordava de novo! Alguma coisa aprendi nesta espelunca!

KnucklesGirl: ¬¬ Parabéns…

Kai: E que fizestes cá fazer? Limpar-nos o sebo?

KnucklesGirl: Nem mais! Mas tou com pressa e só vim passar-vos um recado.

Shadow: E a escritoria toda? Onde se meteu?

KnucklesGirl: Se estás a falar das escritoras e do escritor, eles ainda estão a ferrar o olho, já vistes que horas são, ó bicho? Bem queria tar na cama agora, mas nãããããããoooooooooo, tinha logo de me responsabilizar pela vossa insanidade!

Sephiroth: E a malta aqui agradece pela sua autoridade que até o meu neném de peluche faz melhor!

Bad Boys: YO!

KnucklesGirl: "Dê-me forças Senhor…" Olhem, não vos tinha dito antes, mas acontece que esta fic está a dois capítulos do fim…

Bad Boys: SÉRIO?

KnucklesGirl: Sim, mas…

Bad Boys: BELEZA!

KnucklesGirl: Querem ficar quietos como Bad Boys que infelizmente são?

Bad Boys (fazendo aquela filinha de dança do Conga): _E VAI ROLAR A FESTA!_

_E O POVO DA GUETA MANDOU CALAR!_

KnucklesGirl: ¬¬ Isto tem sempre de acabar no pior jeito?

POF POF POF POF POF POF

KnucklesGirl: Fiquem quietos tá?

Bad Boys (esmagados por O que nós sabemos): Que remédio…

KnucklesGirl: Não, a sério, escutem…no próximo capítulo vai-se realizar a Derradeira Tarefa. Esta será mais difícil do que as outras e requer ajuda das escritoras e do escritor. E para acabar em beleza, a tarefa vai-se realizar no Pavilhão Atlântico, no Parque de Nações, em Lisboa!(malta brasileira, nesse pavilhão passaram muitas caras famosas, como os Linkin Park!) Ah, também será lá que saberemos qual de vocês levará para a casa o título de Extreme Bad Boy! Ah, e como a última tarefa tem um grande grau de dificuldade, aquele que ganhar, levará não um, mas sim TRÊS pontos, o que pode levar á vitória qualquer um de vocês, até mesmo aqui o nosso preto e o cara de cão…

Shadow e Sesshoumaru: (beicinho, beicinho)

Kai: Tá, é só isso, tia? Baza do terreno!

KnucklesGirl: Qué? Também quero ficar a curtir um pouco! Querem ouvir algumas anedotas?

Bad Boys: "Xi, lá começou…"

KnucklesGirl: Sabem como se chama um demónio com meio cérebro?

Essa foi mágica, os meninos maus até ficaram atentos á pergunta. Só um certo cara de cão é que estava a gostar do rumo da piada (lol)

Masaru: Naum sei, como se chama o bicho?

KnucklesGirl: Sobredotado!

A risota veio e foi-se num ápice. Isso porque o Sesshoumaru não tava com boa cara…(xi…)

Tala: Hum? Ué, que tem o Sesshy? Comeu comida de gato fora de prazo outra vez?

KnucklesGirl: Ohhhh men…

É agora! A porrada ia comer solta! Devia ter selado a grande goela! Agora via-se o Sesshoumaru mais evil do que um mordomo mal-pago e para aumentar o terror, os seus olhos ficaram vermelhos como o sangue e uma ventania começou a rodear o local (e para que conhece Inuyasha já deve ter adivinhado o que vai acontecer a seguir…)

Kai: Nossa, o Sesshy, tá com olho vermelho! Tragam uma aspirina!

KnucklesGirl: Ferrou…

Masaru: Quê?

KnucklesGirl: EVACUEMMMMMMMMMMM!

Bad Boys: Que remédio…

A ventania aumentou de intensidade. Uma vez fora do prédio…

Sephiroth: Porque é que evacuamos do local? Deixei o meu neném de peluche lá dentro! Foi um presente da Mamã!

Tala: O meu sortido de gelados Olá ficou lá dentro! Nem cheguei a papar o de chocolate…

Masaru: TT O meu trompete…

Kai: TT Meu Pikachu…

Bad Boys e KnucklesGirl: OO?

Kai: Que é essa cara de pandolhos?

Shadow: Temos as nossas coisas boas todas lá dentro da espelunca! Quero entrar!

KnucklesGirl: De certeza?

CRÁS (um grande estrondo fez ouvir directamente do prédio. Os Bad Boys olharam para o topo com cara de OOUUUUUU. O tecto foi para bué longe! Agora, no seu lugar, estava uma coisa…sei lá…parece um bicho grande peludo…o pior foi quando pôs a cabeça de fora…metade das janelas teve fim desmerecido. Deu-se conhecer a terrível das tragédias, um grande…ah, não, desculpem, não era grande…um GIGANTESCO CÃO BRANCO COM QUINZE METROS DE ALTURA erguia-se do topo do prédio, com a longa cauda a sair pelo outro lado, precisamente do andar onde estava o quarto dos Bad Boys, mas com o peso do bicho, o prédio desmoronou-se… (deu para esclarecer o mistério do inicio do capítulo pois não?) ficando nós a encarar o cão…(que mal…)

"Cãozinho": GRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (estavam á espera que ele miasse?)

Shadow: Quem soltou o cão?

KnucklesGirl: Ó pandolho, não apanhastes a cena? Aquele é…

Littledark:…o Sesshoumaru na sua forma verdadeira.

Bad Boys: OO?

Os rapazes, agora sem-abrigo, olharam para o lado. Lá estavam as escritoras e o escritor, nessa hora a olhar para o cão colossal, com boca aberta a entrar mosca. Só a littledark é que permanecia calma. Aliás tinha ar de quem estava a divertir-se com isto tudo.

FireKai: Aquele é o Sesshoumaru? (soltou um assobio)

Lyocko: Chiça…

Sl43r-s4k0r4: Granda pinta! (amor por cães…)

Xia: Tá um pouco para o invocado não?

Brunnekinha-chan: Tomou as aspirinas na hora certa?

Kai: Vá eu saber?

Shadow: Isto não cheira bem…

Tala: Nem mais, olha só que o Sesshy fez!

Todos: ECA!

Yura: Como é que vamos safar desta?  
Littledark: Bem, para o fazer voltar ao normal é necessário tirar a Tessaiga ao Inuyasha…

Masaru: Português por favor…

Littledark: Olhem esqueçam…

Anginha: Agora é que não entendi o recado…

Littledark: Eu disse ESQUEÇAM!

Sesshoumaru: GRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (a esmagar os destroços com as patinhas nada fofas)

KnucklesGirl: Mais alguém tem palpites?

: Hello povo da Califórnia!

Rica hora o Naruto meter o nariz onde não é chamado…

Tala: Que queres ó Mr.Whiskers?

Naruto: Isso são formas de cumprimentar o futuro mestre ninja?

Todos (olhando para o "cãozinho" que valia mais a pena): Pois, pois, é já a seguir!

Naruto: ¬¬ Todo o mundo me odeia…

KnucklesGirl: É ISSO! Naruto, saca daí o Kyuubi!

Naruto, Bad Boys, escritoras e escritor: Oro?

KnucklesGirl: O pá, tou a falar da raposa que está dentro do estômago dele! Ele é tão grande como o Sesshoumaru, é capaz de lhe dar um jeito!

Kyuubi: OO **Tou fora!**

Sl43r-s4k0r4: Isso é ida ao Inferno antecipada e sem classe!

KnucklesGirl: Pá, o Kyuubi não pode ser assim tão evil…

Naruto: Passa graxa á slerd de pitos!

PLOF (tal comentário rendeu-lhe um cascudo por parte da Sl43r-s4k0r4 e mandou-o para a estratosfera)

Sl43r-s4k0r4: Prontinho, arrumado! (sorriso colgate)

Katz: O Sesshy tá a olhar para nós…

Todos (engolem seco)

Sesshoumaru: GRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (a soltar o bafo mesmo na nossa cara! Nojento!)

KnucklesGirl: Ele vai nos ferrar a pele! Shadow, explode nesse aí! (arrastando o preto para encarar o "cãozinho")

Shadow: Tou fora!

KnucklesGirl: Manda o bicho pelos ares ou eu conto á Maria que tu tivestes relações com o Black Doom!

FireKai: Sou testemunha, ó! (apontando á sua câmara digital)

Shadow: ¬¬ Chantagistas…

KnucklesGirl: MEXE ESSE CU, RATAZANA!

Shadow: EXPLOSÃO DO CAOS!

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM (fui junta!)

E lá foi o cão lindo a voar pelos céus. Subiu uns cinquentas metros, mergulhou e CAPOOOOOOOOOOF, aterrou nos destroços do prédio, fazendo um granda buraco…

Katz: Ele está fino?

KnucklesGirl (praticamente feita num oito): Alguém quer espreitar?

Cri cri cri cri cri

KnucklesGirl: ¬¬ Sois muita bacanos…(encaminhei até ao buracão e espreitei, mas para grande alívio meu, lá no fundo, jazia o Sesshoumaru, de volta á sua forma humana, com os olhos em espiral e a mexer como uma mosca achatada em época de crise)…tá como o cara de cão de antes, estamos safos!

Todos: Livra…

KnucklesGirl: Tudo está bem quando acaba bem! (com um ar triunfal, como anunciasse o fim do capítulo)

: Bem para quem?

Todos: OO?

Mesmo atrás de mim lá estava o Sesshoumaru, também feito num oito, com cara de quem queria ver-me feita ao bife…

KnucklesGirl: Yo, cara de cão, tudo bué?

Sesshoumaru: AS TUAS TRIPAS É QUE NÃO VÃO FICAR BUÉ! (com as garras bem estendidas e com um sorriso bem distorcido, coisa boa não era…)

Fim do 25º Capítulo

Então? Este capítulo ficou um pouco a cheirar a cão não? Como podem ver a Derradeira Tarefa promete, ainda por cima no Pavilhão Atlântico! Agora é o seguinte: vocês ainda querem apoiar os mesmos Bad Boys tão perto do fim? Se sem ao não, com a vossa review, digam os dois Bad Boys que querem apoiar para a final, pois terão de os ajudar! Então, fiquem bem, até para a semana, terça-feira vos espero e MANDEM-ME REVIEWS TÁ?

Os prejuízos deste capítulo:

- Um quarto (um kit completo com garrafas no chão, paredes pintadas, etc, etc…)

- Umas flores mal regadas (perguntem ao Tala)

- A conta das prostitutas

- O prédio inteiro! (essa vai me custar muito caro…)

- Um granda buraco no local onde estava o prédio

- Mais as consequências terríveis que encarei no fim


	29. Chapter 26

Hello gente, cá se está pois chegou o princípio do fim. Este é o penúltimo capítulo desta fic, pois os exames já estão a arrombar-me a porta e é melhor acabar com isto "speedamente" antes que os leve na minha cara bucha. Hoje é dia de apresentar a Derradeira Tarefa, em cada Bad Boy leva os seus apoiantes, tudo transmitido em directo e a cores (o Shadow vê a cores? Mistério…) no Pavilhão Atlântico em Lisboa, embora também não morria ninguém se fosse no local do Rock in Rio ou nos estádios do Sub 21 (já viram os fiascos de jogos da nossa rica selecção juvenil? Granda pinta! Ao contrário! E a triplicar!) Bem, chega de bate papo e partamos para o fim deste testamento.

IMPORTANTÍSSIMO: Os testes, blá blá blá blá blá…os exames, blá blá blá blá blá blá…os trabalhos, buáááááááá buááááááááá…é sempre a mesma história! Até a Carochinha se queixou! Esta cena do importantíssimo já perdeu a sua magia! Qual é a novidade além de guinchar que o próximo e derradeiro capítulo sai só no dia 6 de Junho, embora seja já para a semana, na véspera do meu último dia de aulas? E quando nessa hora tenho de me afinar para os exames a torto e direito? Népia! Enfim…

Agora sim, o capítulo. Boa Leitura!

No capítulo anterior, deu a maior festa de galhofa e bebedeira que se tem em memória por crédito dos Bad Boys por terem ganho um joguinho de nada. A data foi logo estragada pela minha súbita aparição e logo lhes dei recado sobre a última tarefa. Não percebi patavina, mas acontece que o Sesshoumaru passou-se e mais cara de cão do que nunca, assumiu a sua forma verdadeira, ou seja, um cãozinho branco com uns quinze metros de altura. Deu para percebeu que o prédio foi-se abaixo por isso…e este fora o maior prejuízo de sempre e como prémio os Bad Boys ganharam uma noite cinco estrelas debaixo da ponte…

Capítulo 26: O princípio do fim – a Derradeira Tarefa!

30 de Maio, Universo, Via Láctea, Planeta Terra, Hemisfério Norte, Europa, Portugal, Lisboa, Parque das Nações, Pavilhão Atlântico, 20h30, na entrada…

Yugi (de Yu-Gi-Oh, vestido de pinguim e com microfone): Bem vindos ó pasmaceira (mau!) ao Pavilhão Atlântico, do Parque das Nações e blá blá blá blá blá, vão encher o saco a outro! (não vos tá apetecer dar um coice a este puto?) Estamos aqui na entrada, onde todo o povo entra, DUH, instala-se e fazem uma chinfrineira que não tou para aturar, pelos Bad Boys ou coisa que me valha, para presenciar a Derradeira Tarefa. Isto é uma palermice dos canecos, nem massa eu ganho, isto é ainda mais traumatizante do que a Lili CAGA NESSA em cuecas, devia é estar a gozar a noitada com o Kaiba, que ainda tá a chucar no dedo por ter perdido por estes pandolhos do caraças, porra! Câmara-men, filmastes esta cena?

Joey: Não sei, pá, onde se liga esta coisa?

Yugi: PU#$ QUE PA#$! FO#$-SE!

Vamos é para dentro que é mais educativo…

A sala de espectáculos está que nem sardinhas! Uma malta aposentada no chão, outra empoleirada nas janelas, mais alguma pendurada no tecto de cabeça para baixo (os Dark Bladers por exemplo…), dá para ver que toda o povo Anime veio á festa…tou…comovida…acho que…vou…chorar…BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Matt (do anime Digimon): Toma, lenço.

Brigada, bacano! (dei o maior assoo da História Portuguesa) Toma o prémio…(devolvi-lhe o lenço)

Matt: Que noía, BLEC!

Voltando ao que interessa, as escritoras e o escritor estavam todos na primeira fila com pipocas, Seven-up e camisolas de torcidas (pouca sorte o FireKai ter de ficar outra vez ao lado do Super-Mario e a Anginha á frente do Songoku…vai haver molho…)

Ponto de vista das escritoras…

Escritoras: ♥ KAI, CUTE, CUTE,CUTE! SO CUTEEEEEEEEEEE! ♥

Ponto de vista do escritor…

Super-Mario: Que é essa, mano? Queres que te frite a maçarola outra vez? Ou mais abaixo?

FireKai: Nope, deixa-te estar…vai uma aspirina?

Schhh, calem-se ó povo! Olhem as cortinas! Chegou a hora!

KnucklesGirl (vestida á Men in Black): Oi pessoal, estamos todos na boa! Sejam bem-vindos á grande final, onde ALELUIA, vamos saber quem vai levar este bebé para casa (apontando a um carro Nissan topo de Gama no canto esquerdo do palco) e quem será eleito Extreme Bad Boy…embora que seja um pouco para o óbvio…(encolho os ombros) Quero agradecer aos fornecedores que me alugaram esta espelunca, roubando-me uma pipa de massa e devem estar relax na praia do Havai, a rirem-se da minha cara…ui, tenho de pôr mais creme, tá um calor do caraças e…

Chrno (o meu assistente): Acelera o passo ó patroa, senão o povo ainda dorme!

KnucklesGirl: VAI PENTEAR MACACOS!

Chrno: E TU VAI RALHAR O CALHAU, CRIATURA DE DEUS!

Éclair (de Kiddy Grade): DÁ-LHE NAS FUÇAS!

Plateia: SANGUE! SANGUE! SANGUE! SANGUE! SANGUE!

Escritoras e escritor: BEIJO! BEIJO! BEIJO! BEIJO! BEIJO!

Super-Mario: FIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

FireKai: Oro?

ZUT (e sai um FireKai assado! Alguém servido?)

KnucklesGirl: Antes que eu me passe dos carretos com estas figuras, vamos mas é receber o motivo para qual assentamos o rabo! Senhoras e senhores, um aplauso para os Bad Boys!

Plateia: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

…

Cri cri cri cri cri (aparece em cena uma bola de feno a rolar pelo palco)

…

KnucklesGirl: Oops, neurónios me faltam! A _maneger _deles foi dar banho ao cão e nem lhes deu guião (roteiro)! Mas eu já trato do negócio! (limpei a garganta) Ó CANALHA BOY! É HORA DE PISAR O PALCO TÁ? ENTREM EM ESTILO E COMO HOMENZINHOS DE CLASSE, TÁ?

Por detrás das cortinas:

Sephiroth: Sem estilo?

Shadow: Nadinha de classe?

Bad Boys: Ok!

De volta ao palco…

KnucklesGirl: Agora é só esperar uns segundos para que os meninos retocam a maquilhagem e…

Bad Boys: _YOUNG MEN!_

KnucklesgIRL: Mas que…

Parei porque…o…que…aconteceu…a seguir…foi…muito….muito…triste….querem ver? Depois queixam-se!

Começou a tocar pelo ar uma música que nem falo!

Bad Boys (aparecendo do nada no palco a dançar Can-Can): _YOUNG MEN, there's no need to feel down._

_I said, YOUNG MEN, pick yourself off the ground._ (agora alinhados a dançar Macarena)

_I said, YOUNG MEN, 'cause you're in a new town_

_there's no need to be unhappy. _(não tão a ver qual é a música? Já ides percelamber…é é!)

_Young man, there's a place you can go._

_I said, young man, when you're short on your dough._

_You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find_

_Many ways to have a good time._

_Ta ta ta ta _ (os cinco aos saltinhos)

_IT´S FUN TO STAY AT IN Y-M-C-A_

_IT´S FUN TO STAY AT IN Y-M-C-A_

Emily (de Ojamajo Doremi): (com os óculos embaciados, parecendo mesmo um troll)

Cloud: (todo histérico a rir-se, feito parvo, da figura triste desta canalha)

Aerith: (a pensar no que vai ser o jantar)

Kagome: (de queixo caído, com a língua estendida a uns cinco metros, mesmo por cima da carcaça do Vegeta, enquanto o Inuyasha ria a bandeiras despregadas)

Hilary: (err...sem comentários…)

Maria: (com cara de quem comeu chulé)

KnucklesGirl: TT Eu quero morrer…

Chrno: Pensas que eu também não quero?

Bad Boys: _YOUNG MEN! _

E FIM!

Plateia: …EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Emily: "O que aquela tia de antrólicos fez ao Masaru-kun? Eu já lhe limpo o sebo…"

Incógnito: YUHHHHHHHHHHH! KAIZINHO! LINDOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ming-Ming: Cala a boca Brooklyn ou ele ainda te ferra o dente!

KnucklesGirl: Caros espectadores "não tou a gostar nicles da cara trouxa que a Hilary tá me a encarar" chegou a hora de anunciar a Derradeira Tarefa, onde cada Bad Boy terá o apoio das escritoras e do escritor aqui, ó! (apontando á malta a fazer v com as mãos e a mandar beijos á câmara) Cada Bad Boy terá um ou dois apoiantes conforme foi a selecção e ficou assim: Shadow com Erikita-chan…

Erikita-chan: QUÊ? COM O BICHO MUCHA RARO PRETO? NEM QUE A VACA TUSSA, PÁ!

Shadow: Desliga o berreiro, ó Santana Lopes…

Erikita-chan: Queres levar nas fuças ou mais abaixo?

Knuckelsgirl: Sesshoumaru com Anginha…

Anginha: Hm…not bad…embora ficou um pouco para o molho…

Sesshoumaru: A crédito meu?

Anginha: Não, do Songoku, pá!

Songoku: ORA SUA…(mostrando o dedo do meio)

Sesshoumaru: Ferrou…

KnucklesGirl: Sephiroth com Sl43r-s4k0r4…

Sl43r-s4k0r4: Beleza! Ou não…men, pensar doí!

Sephiroth: E chamam-me psicopata…

KnucklesGirl: Masaru com Kaena e littledark…

Kaena: ♥ BELEZA! ♥

Littledark: Para variar…(sorrindo maliciosamente)

Masaru: (engolindo seco)

KnucklesGril: Tala com Brunnekinha-chan e FireKai…

FireKai: Yo mano, támos contigo, men!

Brunnekinha-chan: ♥ E támos com a tua pi$#$# também… ♥

Tala: VÃO CHATEAR PRETOS, SEUS ANTAS BAKAS!

FireKai: Oh, mas o Shadow já se ferrou que chegue, passou do prazo, pá! Que fazer?

Tala: "Ninguém merece…"

KnucklesGirl: E por fim, Kai com Xia e Yura!

Kai: QUEM QUE EU NÃO PERCEBI?

Xia e Yura: ♥ CUTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ♥

Kai: Mamma mia…

KnucklesGirl: E agora…ué, que é essa cara de quem comeu chulé?

Kai: Támos á espera que o Mr. Whiskers apareça para nos atormentar a maçarola, já que se tornou num vício!

KnucklesGirl: O Naruto? Ah, não há espiga, ele hoje anda a comer porrada solta!

Todos: OO?

KnucklesGirl: Olhem só! (peguei no meu telemóvel, disquei um número e coloquei em modo altifalante)

Gravador: Oi, daqui é o Naruto, infelizmente não posso responder, pois estou a prestes a ser ferrado até aos ossos, deixe o seu reca…CANECO, ELES DESCOBRIRAM-ME! (vozes de fundo) PESQUEM O TARADO DE NOVE CAUDAS! EM HONRA DO NOSSO CLÃ! MATA! MATA!

KnucklesGirl: Tão a ver? Hoje temos folga!

Todos: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

KnucklesGirl: Bem, e agora o momento que todos esperavam! E a Derradeira Tarefa é…BAD BOYS, O FILME!

Escritoras e escritor: Oro?

Bad Boy: Desculpa?

KnucklesGirl: É assim…cada Bad Boy e apoiantes representa um filme famoso á vossa escolha, da qual faz parte dele até ao fim …podem fazer as intervenções que quiserem, regras são lixo! Por exemplo, o Sesshoumaru podia fazer de Romeu e a Anginha de Julieta! Com beijo no sortido! E chá da Avó Chica! Tá entendido? Ótimo! Que a Derradeira Tarefa comece!

Fim do 26º Capítulo

E acabou! Ficou um pouco curto, mas teve de ficar por aqui, pois agora é necessário opinião vossa! Aqui vos peço: dizem-me **um filme ou mais que gostavam de representar com o vosso Bad Boy respectivo**! Ah, e além disso, a vossa votação mais importante de toda a fic: **Diz-me o vosso Bad Boy favorito! SÓ UM! AQUELE QUE ESCOLHEREM, ENTRARÁ PARA A VOTAÇÃO FINAL E O MAIS VOTADO SERÁ ELEITO EXTREME BAD BOY! **Tudo será revelado já na próxima terça-feira! Escolhem um filme e votem um Bad Boy! Até para a semana!

Os prejuízos deste capítulo:

- Zero!


	30. Final Chapter

Irraaaaa! Arraia a rédea ao cavalo, chegou o último capítulo desta fic! Trinta capítulos incluindo os especiais, not bad…para uma principiante como eu….ah, não importa, o que vale é que chegámos ao fim, se não fosse a (bip) dos exames, esta fic poderia chegar aos quarenta, cinquenta, até mesmo mais se pudesse! Mas não posso! A vida é crua e curta mas vale-se pois ÁS VEZES é curtida! E sofrida. Ou retalhada…como o caso do Sub-21…que vergonha, pá! Pois bem, é hoje! É hoje que ficaremos a saber qual será o Extreme Bad Boy (duh!), mas para mim, foi este grande enredo que passou a fic em sucesso! E vocês é que foram as estrelas, não só os Bad Boys! Obrigada a todos! Espero que gostem deste final!

NÃO IMPORTANTÍSSIMO: Pois é…as minhas aulas acabam nesta semana por causa dos exames, a partir daí tenho de me afinar e possivelmente, como disse antes, estarei ausente no máximo dois meses. Até lá, fiquem bem!

Ah, sim, quanto a ti sl43r s4k0r4, tás á vontade, podes fazer a fic como bem entenderes. Mas avisa quando tiver a publicares, tá? Dá graxa á lésbica da Tomoyo! (não te parece que ela ama a Sakura?)

Agora sim, o último capítulo! Boa Leitura!

No capítulo anterior, deu-se o que DUH tinha de dar: galhofa total! Com toda a malta anime reunida no Pavilhão Atlântico, foi hora de apresentar a Derradeira Tarefa, distribuindo os Bad Boys com as suas (e seu) respectivas(o) apoiantes, apesar destes malditos panascos preferirem mandar catar piolhos ao chimpanzé Adriano do que terem de me mandar vir…(tão mortinhos de se verem livres de moi! Admite-se?) Sem o Naruto para ralhar o calhau, foi declarada a tarefa sendo permitida a penetração de filmes famosos e aí…eles que se arranjem!

Capítulo Final: E o título Extreme Bad Boy vai para…

No vocês-sabem-aonde…

KnucklesGirl: Tudo pronto para rodar? (sacando do nada uma cadeira de realizador com "Cota Manda-Chuva" escrito por detrás e um megafone) Aos vossos lugares…

Chrno (sentado numa cadeira com "Demónio Ferrado" escrito por detrás): Ó patroa, com é que os vai mandar para os filmes?  
Brooklyn (lá da plateia): Com uma pá, baby!

Todos: ¬¬

KnucklesGirl: "Atiça esse psicopata!" Aqui os nossos Bad Boys e as suas apoiantes e o apoiante macho vão interferir cada grupo num filme com esta…hum…máquina de realidade virtual! (apontando para o lado, a som de cornetas)

FireKai: Ei, isso é meu! (de facto, é só olhar para a fic Magicville dele…) Tás a dever-me direitos de autor! Isto é a casa da sogra ou quê?

KnucklesGirl: Desculpa lá, bacano, mas lembrei-me disto á última da hora…poupas-me?

FireKai: NÃO!

KnucklesGirl: Não custa nada dar graxa…

Littledark: E vamos só com os Bad Boys? Ou este povo vai andar também atrás de nós?

KnucklesGirl: Ah, não, que ideia! Pra isso temos televisão! (caíram umas cortinas da parede do palco, revelando seis monitores, três em três, com tamanho gigante) Isto vai ser tipo Apanhados, vai ser curtido gozar com as vossas caras….

Bad Boys, escritoras e escritor: ¬¬

Chrno: Patroa, tá na hora! (com uma batuta a cutucar (como dizem os brasileiros!) o relógio da Rosette que só por acaso tava pendurado no meu pescoço)

KnucklesGirl: Ah, pois! Bem, gente, entrem todos em fila indiana, cada grupo vai um filme á calha, eu darei-vos instruções do modo clássico e o resto é com convosco! Os prejuízos vão para os vossos bolsos, a minha conta já se rompeu, tá? Até já!

A partir daqui foi tudo bué fictício. (como esta fic já não fosse demasiado fictícia…) Um ao um entraram na máquina, sentiram-se leves e PLOF, chegaram não-sei-aonde…

…

Ah, pois, a Erikita-Chan foi substituída pela Sora Takenouchi Ishida…

…

Num lugar não-sei-aonde…

Anginha: Ahhhhhh, onde tou? Qui lugar é este, manito…oh, roupa foleira, cool! (olhando para si mesma, vestida com roupa de cetim apertada, gótica, com capa e chapéu com pena…um pouco para o masculino)

Incógnito: QUE M#$DA É ESTA, PUTZ?

Anginha: Oro?

Olhando para o seu lado, viu uma linda menina com uma linda cabeleira encaracolada loira bela e serena…

"Linda menina": BELA E SERENA O CARAPAU CARALHO! QUE IDEIA É ESSA DE ME PÔR COM ESTE VESTIDO COR-DE-ROSA? ISTO É SACANAGEM, PÁ! EU SOU SESSHOUMARU E NÃO ADMITE-SE QUE SE FAÇA DE MIM UMA COBAIA DE RABO SECO!

Anginha e plateia (a ver tudo pelo monitor): AHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tás muita lindo, Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru: ONDE ESTÁS KNUCKLE-ESTROPÍCIA? QUERO FERRAR O DENTE NAS TUAS TRIPAS I-ME-DIA-TA-MEN-TE!

Sem hipóteses, meu filho! Sou a narradora de todos os filmes e tou fora dessa cena. Portanto cuidado com a língua.

Anginha: Já agora em que filme nós estamos?

Então não tá na cara? Romeu e Julieta!

Sesshoumaru: ROMEU E JULIETA? (a esticar o lindo vestido)

Yep, só que apeteceu-me inverter os papeis, a Anginha é o Romeu e tu és a Julieta!

Sesshyeta (rico nome, não acham?): (beicinho, beicinho)

Angimeu: E a tal torre, hein?

Ah, tá mais adiante! Treinem aquela cena do beijo que já volto tá? Vou agora para outro filme…

Enquanto isso…

Sora: Bela vista, hein?

Shadow: SÓ SE FOR O ESTAPOR DO CAPITÃO! Olha só para esta roupa de marmanjo! Pareço o Songoku em cuecas! Ás riscas!

Sora: Tás casciço de tanga, as miúdas vão cair ás tuas patas!

Apoiado!

Shadow: PUTZ! Ouvi vozes do Além! É Deus! É Deus!

Sora: Larga de ser burro, ratazana! Não tás a ver que é só a KnucklesGirl feita narradora?

Shadow: Ah eu sabia! É só para ver se tavas atenta!

Sora: Pois, pois…

É já a seguir…

Sora: Então aí, Knux? Este clima aqui num cruzeiro de férias é tamanho luxo! Estranho é ser me familiar…

É bonito não é? Aproveitem enquanto tá acima, pois vocês estão no Titanic!

Sora e Shadow: OO TITANIC?

Nem mais! Jackpot já no fim de semana!

Shadow: Tás a gozar com as nossas caras, não tás?

Sim e não! Tu és o Jack e a Sora é a Rose! Típico não é?

Sora Rose: Seria se não fosse para um preto como este!

Sha Jack (Shadow+Jack): Ei, eu sou muita bom, sabias? Mas eu quero cá a Maria, por isso chega pra lá!

Err…ok…eu vou até outro filme e esperem aí tá? Se o braço começar a ir abaixo, é luta pela sobrevivência, tá? Ou querem esticar o pernil hoje?

Sora Rose e Sha Jack: ¬¬

Noutro filme…

sl43r s4k0r4 (aos saltinhos): _A-SE-DE-RÉ! HÁ-RÉ-RÉ!_

_BLÁ BLÁ BLÁ BLÁ BLÁ BLÁ!_

POF

sl43r s4k0r4: Au, essa doeu no meu pé…pra que foi isso?

Isso é traumatizante! Pode haver menores a ler! E depois sou eu quem paga as favas!

sl43r s4k0r4 (já fora do cofre): Fazer o quê, putz! Pra começar, porque tou aqui com esta fatiota de capa vermelha e capuz sem marca decente?  
Óbvio, duh! De outro modo se veste o Capuchinho Vermelho?

sl43r s4k0r4: OO CAPUCHINHO VERMELHO? MAS QUE…

Lindo não é?

Capu-sl43r s4k0r4: Não era suposto estarmos num filme?

E estão num filme! Num filme da Disney, duh!

Capu-sl43r s4k0r4: Sacanagem…é nestas horas que devia ter ido ao Rock in Rio…

No Rock in Rio…

Shakira: _MACHO, MACHO, MACHO MEN!_

De volta á fic…

Capu-sl43r s4k0r4: Ai, fazer o quê…vistes o Sephiroth?

Nope, mas deve estar a…

Sephy Mau: AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Capu-sl43r s4k0r4: ¬¬Uivos após jejum, que traumatizante….

É, não é? Olha ele ali!

Capu-sl43r s4k0r4: Oro? (a olhar tudo para que é quanto canto enquanto uma espécie de bicho saltou por cima dela.)

Capu-sl43r s4k0r4 (olhando para cima): CHIÇA!

E PLOFFFF

Sephy Mau: AUUUUUUUUU, A ENCAPUÇADA FERROU-ME O OLHO! DOEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…TT

Já imaginaram o Sephiroth vestido de lobo da cabeça aos pés? Com um rabo a sair pela bunda? Orelhas em arco? Garras de plástico? Népia…

Capu-sl43r s4k0r4: Bem feita! Quem te mandou saltar dessa forma? Isso é nos Três Porquinhos!

Sephy Mau: Quié, que culpa tenho eu se não tive infância? Nunca conheci a minha Mama viva, sabias? TT

Capu-sl43r s4k0r4: Tá, tá, e que floresta é esta afinal? Tá muito escuro para o meu gosto…

É a Floresta Proibida dos livros do Harry Potter. Desculpem lá, não arranjei melhor, tava em promoção e levava canecas do Tio Voldie (Voldemort) como brinde!

Sephy Mau: Já vejo! (repara na floresta assombrada e com bichos feios) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (enfiou a cabeça na terra)

Capu-sl43r s4k0r4: Que vergonha…

Faz de conta que não o conheces!

Capu-sl43r s4k0r4: Nem mais…

Bem, passem bem, vê se pões esse lobo assente no filme que vou ver como estão os vossos colegas.

Noutro filme…

Numa terra de encantar melões e pastelões, num castelo lindo e assombroso…

Bruxa má feia como um soco: Espelho meu, espelho meu, existe alguém mais belo do que eu?

FireKai: YEP! Até a minha avó rara tem pernas mais sexy do que as tuas, COTA!

Bruxa má feia como um soco: PUTZ, FIRE! NÃO LESTES O GUIÃO? É PARA ME ELOGIARES PÁ!

Espelho Fire: Como tu, Cabra Dolores Umbridge como toi fosse párea para elogios! Nahhhhhhh…

Tá muito Harry Potter enfiado nos filmes, não tá?

Umbridge Bruxa Má: Isso quer dizer que existe alguém mais belo do que eu?

Espelho Fire: YES, PÁ! É PRECISO REPETIR O FILME? PRA QUE FOI A MINHA GUINCHEIRA? PORRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Umbridge Bruxa Má: Pronto, pronto, não faças ventas…quem é que é mais belo do que eu?

Espelho Fire: No top das Miss Portugal tá a Bubu de Neve, no declínio da lista tá Quim Barreiros…

Umbrigde Bruxa Má: Cu cu de Neve? ELA TEM DE MORRER!Onde tá ela?

Espelho Fire: Na floresta. Nem precisou mandar vir.

Umbridge Bruxa Má: E o caçador?

Espelho Fire: O caçador mandou-te chatear pretos.

Umbridge Bruxa Má: Mas o Lee Jordan nem quis vir!

Espelho Fire: Valha isso!

Umbridge Bruxa Má: O sortido temos para envenenar a Bubu de Neve?

Espelho Fire: Sete melões!

Umbridge Bruxa Má: Sete cagalhões?

Ui, isto vai mal! Passemos para outro filme…

Kaena: Bué…

Littledark: …bué…

Masaru:…¬¬ marado…

Kaena: Qual quê, tás bué com esse fato!

Masaru: QUÊ? ISTO TEM CLASSE NÉPIA! JÁ REPARARAM A PUTARIA QUE TENHO VESTIDA? DIGO ENROLADA! Só espero que a minha turma não esteve a ver isto…

Littledark: Essas ligaduras ficam-te como uma luva!

Masaru: COMO MÚMIA?

Kaena e littledark: ♥ Cuteeeee…♥

Masa-Múmia: ¬¬ Odeio esta fic…

Então, prontos para rodar?

Masa-Múmia: DESTA É QUE VAIS LEVAR NAS FUÇAS!

Porquê? Pensava que curtia esse tipo de filmes!

Masa-Múmia: EU QUERO TIPO POLICIAL! EU QUERO! EU QUERO!

Ninguém merece…

Kaena: Que filme em que nós estamos? (ah, as duas estavam vestidas de exploradoras) A Múmia?

JACKPOT!

Exporadora Littledark: BELEZA!

Masa-Múmia: TT Nãããããããããoooooooooooooooooo…

Rodem tá? Vou ver o último grupo…

No último filme…

Kai: …

…

…

CHIÇA BANITA! PORQUE QUE ISTO É SÓ A MIM, PÁ!

Xia: Isto tá um pouco largo…

Yura: QUERO COMERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Algum problema?

Kai: Para ser franco ficavas melhores no encalce DAQUI PRA FORA!

Querias mas não comes…Burro…

Burro Hiwatari: BURRO É A TIO VOLDIE! QUE IDEIA É ESSA DE EU ESTAR VESTIDO COMO UM BURRO? OLHA PARA ESTE RABO, NEM ACHUTA MOSCAS! VIDA DE CÃO!

Yura: És burro, pá!

Burro Hiwatari: CALA A BOCA!

Xia: Sinceramente KnucklesGirl, este fato da Fiona quase me cai pelos pés…

Mas tás com o fato da Fiona como humana!

Fiona xia: Tá me largo na mesma, ó!

Yura: E eu sou a Fada Madrinha! Até voo e tudo! Bacano! (aos círculos no céu)

Fiona xia: E o Shrek?

O Shrek foi catar piolhos e disse que não quer nada com a fic. O Kai fica melhor como Burro, olha para ele, até tá a comer cenoura pelo canto da boca!

Burro Hiwatari: Quié velhinha?

Fiona xia: Como é que rodamos sem o Shrek?

Roda-se com o Burro. Algum problema com isso?

Fiona xia: Népia! (olhar malvado ao Kai)

Burro Hiwatari: Isto vai cheirar a bufa…

De volta ao Pavilhão Atlântico…

Plateia: (aplausos)

KnucklesGirl: E são estes os filmes: Romeu e Julieta, Titanic, Capuchinho Vermelho, Branca de Neve e os Sete Melões, a Múmia e Shrek 2! Not bad, pois não?

Chrno: Só tu para fazeres uma coisa dessas aos Bad Boys! Escritora do Mal!

KnucklesGirl: Queres fazer parte? Ainda há vaga para o papel do Shrek!

Chrno: Nem venhas!

KnucklesGirl: Então vira esse bico pra lá! Como isto já está a ficar muito comprido, o melhor é a gente dar uma olhadela rápida como os filmes vão rodar , pois já passou muito da hora de anunciar quem é o Extreme Bad Boy!

Chrno: Mas isso tá na cara!

KnucklesGirl: VAI Á MER#$ CHRNO!

Passando ao filme da Anginha e do Sesshoumaru…

Sesshyeta: TT NÃO!

Angimeu: Anda lá!

Sesshyeta: TT Não quero…

Angimeu: É só um bocadinho…

Sesshyeta: TT Mas eu tenho medo…

Angimeu: Tás a fazer figuras tristes, és mais podre do que um cão com medo de bocas de incêndio!

Sesshyeta: TT É da minha raça, fazer o quê?

OO O que se passa aí?

Anginha: A Sesshyeta tem vertigens…

Sesshyeta: TT Eu não subo para essa torre!

Tristeza…

Anginha: O que é que eu faço?

Naum sei, eu agora tenho pressa, cuida desse mariquinhas aí, tá?

Anginha: TT Que remédio…

No filme da Sora e do Shadow…

Capitão: SALVEM A PELE! HOMENS PORCOS PRIMEIRO!

Ué, o que é que se passa aí?

Sha Jack: O barco tá a afundar, DUH!

Porque se enfiaram aí, pá?

Sora Rose: Mas estamos no bote salva-vidas, qual é a espiga?

A espiga é que vocês deviam estar a correr pelos corredores em busca de uma saída, não viram o filme?

Sha Jack: Ora, salvação, salvação, filmes á parte!

E o romantismo?

Sora Rose: O romantismo foi pelo cano abaixo durante a última cólica menstrual da Umbridge!

Não querem viver a emoção de sentir a água gelada pela anca acima?

Sora Rose e Sha Jack: QUEREMOS É FICAR VIVOS DA SILVA! E CHICO FININHO! FUI!

Enfim…

No filme da sl43r s4k0r4 e do Sephiroth:

Capu-sl43r s4k0r4 e Sephy mau (a andar aos saltinhos): _THAT´S MY LIFEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Andou diversão por aí, não? E o filme como vai?

Capu-sl43r s4k0r4: Ah, não há nada mais para fazer, o Sephy Mau engoliu o lenhador por engano e tivemos de o aturar durante uma cirurgia a crédito de moi!

Sephy Mau: TT Ainda me tá a doer…

Capu-sl43r s4k0r4: Depois a vovó só queria ouvir Funk durante o lanche, por isso o Sephy Mau papou-a também, mas não me deu vontade de fazer outra cirurgia…

Vóvó (lá na pança do lobo): Eu quelo minha dentadula!

Capu-sl43r s4k0r4: E agora tamos aqui a fazer a digestão aos saltinhos apra ver se aparecer mais algum macabro para eu voltar a brincar de cirurgiã!

Err…ok…daqui a pouco voltem ao palco, tá?

No filme do FireKai, da Brunnekinha-chan e do Tala…

Vamos lá ver se aqui não deu barraca…pouca sorte…

Tala: Aio, Silver! Como vai isso ó KnuckleParva?

Como deve ir, e tu ó príncipe de meia tigela?

Tala: Eu tou á procura da Bubu de Neve, mas este cavalo tá com borracheira e não anda rápido!

Incógnito: A QUEM É QUE ESTÁS DE CAVALO, SUA BESTA QUADRADA? O MEU NOME É NARUTO E SOU O FUTURO MESTRE NINJA! ARRAIA ESSE CU DE CIMA DAS MINHAS COSTAS QUE PESAS CHUMBO, PÁ!

Príncipe Tala: Tás a ver? O meu cavalo até reclama!

Cavalo Naruto: EU DOU-TE A MINHA RECLAMAÇÃO E É JÁ AÍ NO TEU (bip)!

Masquice de cena…e a Bubu das Neves? Onde tá?

Príncipe Tala: Tá ali!

Bubu de Neve: Oi Tala! Vai um melão? É o último!

Príncipe Tala: Pô, Bubu! Esses melões estão envenenados!

Bubu de Neve: Qual quê, a bruxa Umbridge deu-me uma aspirina por engano e já tou fina! E estes melões não têm veneno nenhum, só bichos da conta? Queres partilhar este comigo?

Príncipe Tala: Ok!

Cavalo Naruto: TT Também queó!

Até aprece que estou aqui a mais! Outro filme…

No filme da Kaena, littledark e Masaru…

Oi povo, já mascaram essa múmia aí?

Exploradora Kaena: Qual carapuça? (com um maço de cartas a jogar com os outros)

Exploradora Littledark: JOQUÉR! MER#$!

Exploradora Kaena: Pouca sorte mana! Passa cá a massa!

Ei, e então o filme?

Exploradora Kaena: E como é o filme? Eu nunca vi!

Ah, pois, nem eu…err…

Exploradora Littledark: Estas pobres almas nem sabem como é mascar uma múmia nem sequer este tio de papel higiénico…

Masa-Múmia: Por falar nisso, alguém me ajuda a desenrolar-me aqui? É tou aflito…

Irra, outro filme, outro filme…

No filme da Xia, da Yura e do Kai…

Burro Hiwatari: IRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ei, eu disse isso á duas linhas atrás! É ofensivo!

Burro Hiwatari: Tou me a borrifar! Olha só que a Xia me fez! (apontando aos lancinhos cor de rosa nas orelhas e na cauda)

Tas tão cute assim, tens alguma queixa?

Fiona xia: Kaizinho, vem á mamã!

Burro Hiwatari: Tira-me deste filme!

Tá bom.

Burro Hiwatari: A sério?

ZUT

KnucklesGirl: E cá estão os nossos Bad Boys e as suas apoiantes!

Plateia: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Bad Boys: OO?

Escritoras e escritor: Já acabou?

KnucklesGirl: E chegou a hora! Chrno, o envelope…

Chrno: Palavra mágica!

KnucklesGirl: Vai um cofre?

Chrno: Toma lá ó patroa…

KnucklesGirl: E o título Extreme Bad Boy vai para….

BUM BUM BUM BUM (isto é som de tambores)

KnucklesGirl: …KAI HIWATARI!

Kai: WHAT?

Bad Boys: NO WAY!

Escritoras: ♥ Kai Cuteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ♥

KnucklesGirl: E levas este Nissan para casa! Olha só esta mordomia!

Kai: Valha-me isso!

Arrebenta fogo de artifício! Todo o mundo festeja!

KnucklesGirl: E acabou tudo! Fim da linha! Espero que tenham gostado desta fic! Agora terei que enfrentar os exames! Se tudo correr bem, voltarei com **O clube dos Bad Boys II**! Fiquem todos bem e não se esqueçam das reviewsssssssssssssss!

Escritoras e escritor: EHHHHHHHHHHHHH! E SALTA KAI, E SALTA KAI, OLÉ OLÉ!

Bad Boys: ♥ KnucklesGirl… ♥

KnucklesGirl: Sim, meninos?

…

POF

FIM DA FIC!

ZERO PREJUÍZOS!


End file.
